How Halliwell's Survive High School
by TheImaginator
Summary: AU: Prue's life is a popularity contest, while Piper is struggling with her new boyfriend. Phoebe's so infatuated in finding love with the new boy, she doesn't see what's right in front of her, while Paige is being misguided, hanging with the wrong crowd.
1. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I'm just writing this for a little fun. (  
  
A/N: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all in high school, in the year 2003 (in case I make a mistake and use something not invented yet). No magic. Prue is in her 12th year at school, Piper in her 11th, Phoebe 9th and Paige 8th. For those of you who don't know Australian years, Prue is 17, Piper 16, Phoebe 14 and Paige 13. Paige is the girls' normal sister, and they live with Grams. Patty is still alive, but she is a famous actress, and lives in LA. Victor ran off with some lady.  
  
Social Status: Piper is not the geek we all know she was in high school. In fact, Piper is a normal, very nice girl. She's still extremely smart, and a straight A student, but she's involved in extra curricular stuff, so she's not a nerd. Plus no bracers, no glasses. She looks as good as she does in the series.  
  
Prue is still the popular girl. She's a little more conceited though.  
  
Phoebe is popular amongst her year, but also extremely naïve. And Paige is a bit of a rebel and a troublemaker, but we don't see that right away because she's still young.  
  
All the girls look roughly the same, only younger of course. But the same features, no extras like glasses.  
  
*Eavesdropping*  
  
'Prue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Piper Halliwell practically flew through the front door and almost collided with her older sister, Prue.  
  
'Whoa Piper, slow down! What is it?' Prue asked, amused. She could tell it was something good, by the glowing look on Piper's face.  
  
'Prue I have the BEST news. I'm telling you, it's the best!' Piper insisted.  
  
'Okay. what?' Prue asked as she followed Piper into the living room. Piper flopped onto the couch and smiled dreamily.  
  
'HE asked me out! HE of all people did!' She said with a sigh.  
  
'Who's HE?' Prue asked, with a smile.  
  
'Jeremy.' Piper said with another smile, and another sigh, this time combined to create a dreamy-sigh-smile.  
  
'Piper, that's great!' Prue exclaimed, with a laugh. 'It would certainly explain a lot.' Prue continued. 'Move over will you though; you're sitting on my Pom Poms.'  
  
'Oh, sorry.' Piper pulled herself off Prue's white and red Pom Pom's, which she snatched up.  
  
'Not a problem. Anyway, now that you've shared your fantastic news, I'm going to go. Tell Grams when she gets home from the store I might be a little late, but I'll get back on my own.' Prue called over her shoulder, slamming the door.  
  
Piper sighed. Prue was a fantastic big sister - without her she'd be nothing but a speck of dust on the social status - but sometimes she was just a whirlwind nobody could keep up with, what with her cheerleading practice, constant social events, shopping sprees at the mall and hanging out with her friends. Really, it was hard for Piper to spend any time with her at all, and Piper would think Prue would spend a little time with her after such great news. Piper hadn't had a boyfriend yet, so this was definitely good news.  
  
The door slammed again, and in came Phoebe and Prue, chatting about something.  
  
'Hi Piper.' They both chorused at the same time.  
  
'Hi Paige, hey Phoebe.' Piper said brightly. 'Guess what?'  
  
'Ooh you don't have to make me guess, I can tell you already! Piper's in l- o-v-e!' Phoebe teased.  
  
Piper blushed. 'Is it that easy to tell?'  
  
'Ooh yeah.' Paige grinned. 'I knew you were in love ages ago.'  
  
Phoebe nudged Paige and raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Well not only am I in love, I'm going out on a date on Friday!' Piper told her sisters excitedly.  
  
'That's great news Piper!'  
  
'Uh huh, isn't it?' Piper asked, beaming. Just then the phone rang. 'Hello, Halliwell residence, Piper speaking.' Phoebe and Paige watched as somebody said something on the other line and Piper turned pink. 'Hi Jeremy.' She giggled.  
  
Phoebe nudged Paige, as Piper turned pinker. 'Uh huh. I would. But my dumb sisters are listening in.' Piper said, waving a hand at them to swat them away. 'I'll just go upstairs.' Piper agreed, walking upstairs with the extension, and giggling away.  
  
'Damn, if we listen outside she'll hear us too.' Paige grinned slyly. 'Should we Pheebs?'  
  
'We have every right to.' Phoebe grinned, and the two opened the heating vent in the lounge, which connected to all the other vents upstairs (though not all in the house), including the one in Piper's room, where her conversation wafted through.  
  
'Jeremy!' Piper giggled. 'You're so funny!'  
  
'Oh Jeremy! You're so funny!' Paige repeated dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead in an over-imitation of Piper. Phoebe snorted with laughter, while upstairs, Piper paused.  
  
'Hang on Jeremy. I think we have a case of eaves droppers.' Piper called out the last part. 'Are you two outside of my room?' She hollered to Phoebe and Paige.  
  
'No! You're just really loud that's all!' Phoebe yelled back, grinning. Paige giggled and shut the vent.  
  
'She's not doing anything interesting.' Paige concluded. 'All she's gonna do is giggle, blush and throw in an oh Jeremy every couple of minutes.'  
  
'Uh huh, you're telling me.' Phoebe said, glad to be fourteen. It was the best age to be - she could hang out with Piper, because she was into boys and clothes and stuff, but she could also hang with Paige, because she still liked to play jokes on people.  
  
'So what should we do now?' Paige wondered, flicking a strand of her black hair away from her face. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
'Well we'll eliminate eaves dropping on Piper. It's pretty boring as of now.' Phoebe decided. Her face fell. 'I just remembered I have a ton of Spanish homework to do. All this translating.' Phoebe wrinkled her nose. 'I'm going to go finish it, see if I can get it done before dinner.'  
  
'Okay.' Paige agreed. 'I should get my homework done now too. But I'm not going to.' She said, grinning.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and grinned. 'I wish I still had the privilege you eighth graders do.' She told her, smiling, before flouncing upstairs. Paige flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on. There was just a dumb infomercial on dishwashing liquid. Paige glanced at her watch. 4:00.  
  
'Mom's show is on now.' Paige said, changing channel. As she'd said, Patty appeared on TV. 'Eric. I don't know.' She said, clutching her heart.  
  
'But Linda, I thought you loved me!' Eric tossed back in anguish. Paige rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Patty had wanted to settle down and have a family, but after Victor had run off with another woman, she'd set out to fulfil her acting career. She was now on one of the best soap operas in San Francisco, possibly all of America. Patty had been young when she'd had her girls - she'd had Prue at 17, and she was only 34 now. Yes, Patty had been careless, but now she got a lot of money, and sent the girls cheques for Christmas and birthdays. None of them felt very close to her though, since she'd run off to LA so long ago, and she neglected them a tad.  
  
'Eric. I do love you. But I'm not ready for marriage. And Eric, I can't have a baby! I'm only twenty five!' Patty cried. Paige giggled. Twenty- five! She may look it, but it was a total lie. And besides, she'd had Paige at twenty-one. Personally, she thought Destiny, the name of the show, was total crap, but she still got a kick out of watching it, and it was the best way to see her mother, even if it was taped.  
  
'What are you going to do then Linda?' Eric began to rave. 'You can't have an abortion! You'd be killing an innocent life.'  
  
Patty took a deep breath. 'Then I'll just have to have this baby. But if I do. it means we have to get married Eric! No child of mine is going to be born to parents who aren't even dating!'  
  
'Married! But Patty. I'm with Sandra, and you have Jacob!' Eric cried. 'You'll just have to pretend it's Jacob's child. No way can Sandra find out we had an affair!'  
  
'It was innocent! I was drunk!' Patty protested. Paige heard someone come in.  
  
'What are you watching?' Piper asked.  
  
'Destiny.' Paige said, tossing the remote to her. Piper caught it, and put it on the coffee table.  
  
'Ooh? What's happening?' Piper asked excitedly. Piper and Phoebe could get into Destiny and watch it everyday if they wanted to - during break they practically made it a ritual, but Paige wasn't into soap operas. But then again, Paige wasn't even fourteen yet.  
  
'Um mom told Eric she's pregnant.'  
  
'Don't say mom, it just ruins it.' Piper complained.  
  
'Okay Linda told Eric she's pregnant. Then she said they have to get married, and he said they can't and she should say it's Jacob's child.' Paige said in a bored voice.  
  
Piper's eyes widened as if this were a real event, and then turned and let her eyes become glued to the screen. Paige rolled her eyes - again.  
  
'Piper, how can you watch this junk?' Paige complained.  
  
'That's what Phoebe said when SHE was thirteen.' Piper said, not taking her eyes away from the TV. 'PHOEBE!' Piper hollered. 'DESTINY IS ON!'  
  
There was a thump, and then several more, before Phoebe came barrelling down the stairs. 'Really?' She cried. 'What's been happening?'  
  
Once again Paige relayed what had happened. Now both Phoebe and Piper had their attention on Destiny.  
  
'This show is the greatest.' Phoebe declared during an add.  
  
'Our mother is on it!' Paige protested. 'If you ask me, I'd be happy to turn Destiny off.' 


	2. A New Student

A/N: I found out the US high school years: Sophomore, freshmen and seniors. Could anyone give me the time span of those years? Oh yeah, I also checked the transcripts, and both Nate and Justin have the last name Harper, so I've decided they're going to be distant cousins. Oh yeah and Cole's name is really Benjamin Coleridge Turner (in case you're wondering, it's in Coyote Piper.)  
  
*A New Student*  
  
Half an hour later Grams came home, and another half hour and Prue had come home too. It was getting dark as Piper and Phoebe helped set the table, while Prue showered since she was sweaty from practice.  
  
'Okay, dinner's ready.' Grams announced. 'Phoebe, get your sisters please.'  
  
'PRUE! PAIGE!' Phoebe hollered.  
  
'I meant go get them, not call them.' Grams said, sighing. Prue came into the kitchen in jeans and a blue top and Paige came in after her, her many bangles jangling on her wrists.  
  
'What's for dinner Grams?' Paige asked as they were seated.  
  
'Chicken.' Grams said, as everyone began to serve after they'd said grace. 'Now girls, I have something important to tell you.'  
  
'Okay, go ahead.' Prue said, as she spooned mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
'Well girls, as we know it's getting closer to Paige's birthday.' Grams explained. 'Except this year, Patty and Victor both feel a little guilty for not being involved for the past nine years of you girls' lives. So. well both of them want to come and stay with us for a while. The only problem is, they refuse to come if the other is coming. So girls. you need to make a choice. Paige, your decision can overrule all if you want it to, seeing as it's your birthday.' Grams said, looking at all of them.  
  
'Make a choice?' Paige asked, dismayed. 'How can they do that to me? How can they really expect me to make a choice between them! They're my parents!' Paige cried, upset. Prue rubbed her back consolingly.  
  
'You're going to have to make a choice Paige. You've got no choice.' Phoebe joked weakly. Paige sighed.  
  
'Can't you all decide for me?'  
  
'No, because it might not be what you want.' Piper pointed out. 'If you invite both of them, nobody will come.' Piper added.  
  
Paige hesitated. 'Well all right. Mom then. But only because dad ran out earlier than her, and she only ran out after he ran out because he ran out.'  
  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe blinked. Grams nodded. 'Very well, I'll give Patty a call.'  
  
'So Paige, what do you want for your birthday?' Prue asked. Piper whacked Prue on the arm lightly.  
  
* *  
  
Piper was eager to get to school the next day, which happened to be a Friday. Actually, eager would be an understatement.  
  
'Prue you prude!' Piper shouted. 'Can't you drive any faster?!'  
  
'Not without breaking the law!' Prue called back. 'Now be QUIET Piper, or I'll have an accident!'  
  
Piper muttered something about being 'un-supportive' before sinking back into her seat. Behind her Paige was doing her homework last minute, after forgetting about it with all the fuss the night before. Phoebe sat flipping through a magazine, and admiring the latest fashions.  
  
As Prue finally pulled the car into the school parking lot, Piper jumped out before any of the others had even taken their seatbelts off.  
  
'Wow Piper, excited?' Paige asked sarcastically, as she unbuckled her own seatbelt. Piper ignored her, and gave her reflection a last minute check in the review mirror, something she saw Prue do all the time.  
  
Prue laughed at her sister, who was acting so unlike herself, and then slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
'You're so funny when you're in love Piper.' She giggled, then glanced at her watch. 'I mean, Piper we're half an hour early.'  
  
'That's good.' Phoebe announced, as she stuffed the magazine she'd been reading in her shoulder bag. 'Because I have a meeting with Mr. Gordon.' She announced, as she pulled on her backpack. 'About my column in the newspaper.' Phoebe gave Prue, Piper and Paige warning looks. 'And remember you three - you don't know that I write the Agony Aunt column. Got it?'  
  
'Pheebs, we've been through this before.' Piper said, rolling her eyes and checking her hair. Phoebe rolled her eyes back at Piper, who was being very vain right now.  
  
'Okay great. Anyway, I've got to go. Bu-bye!' Phoebe called, dashing away. Paige pulled a skateboard out of the back seat.  
  
'I will see you all later.' Paige said, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder and going off. Prue shook her head as she watched Paige.  
  
'How damaging is it for my rep to have a rebel, skateboarding sister.' Prue murmured to herself, walking off. Piper started to walk off too, until someone called her.  
  
'Piper!' Piper turned, and grinned. 'Jeremy!' She squealed in delight, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. 'How are you?'  
  
'I'm just fine Piper baby I'm just fine. Now that you're here of course.' He said grinning. Piper giggled even more, and looked adoringly at Jeremy.  
  
'So you don't mind?' She asked, smile faltering a little.  
  
'Mind what Piper?' Jeremy asked, brow wrinkled.  
  
'Mind that I'm a sophomore and you're a senior. I mean, why me and not Prue?' Piper asked, a little unsure of herself. 'Coz Prue is your age you know. Not that I want you to go out with Prue.' Piper added quickly.  
  
Jeremy's mouth opened slightly. 'Piper, it's not like that!' He exclaimed, looking hurt. 'How can you say that? Why should I care if you're a sophomore and a senior? Why should I care about Prue? It's you I like Piper. No. It's you I love.'  
  
'L-love?' Piper faltered. 'You love me?'  
  
Jeremy nodded, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head. 'Ever since I first met you in my sophomore year I knew there was something special about you. I can't stop thinking about you Piper.'  
  
Piper's jaw dropped. 'You've liked me for that long? But you've had so many other girlfriends. Like Missy.' Piper added, frowning as she thought of her.  
  
'Missy? Nah, she's nothing. Not compared to you.' Justin assured her. 'Don't worry about me Piper. I've got to go now; I'm meeting with the coach about football practice. I'll see you later Piper.' Jeremy gave her a kiss and then walked off, leaving Piper stunned and holding a hand to her lips.  
  
'Jeremy kissed me and said he loved me.' Piper murmured to herself, as she headed to the brick red building that was her school. 'Jeremy kissed me!' Piper repeated, in a daze. 'My first kiss.'  
  
* *  
  
Paige raised an eyebrow at Nate Harper, one of her new high school friends, who was smoking. 'Nate, that stuff is so bad for you.' She commented.  
  
Nate raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah and? I know Paige, why don't you have a little? Then you'll see how really bad they are. and maybe we'll all see how bad you are, hey?' He jeered.  
  
Nate and his friends were all in the same grade as Phoebe. Paige's sisters thought of them to be a bad influence - they were rebellious, they smoked and occasionally took drugs - but Paige thought them way too cool to loose. She'd abandoned her old friends to hang out with them, and in her opinion they were too cool for words.  
  
'Nate, come on you know I can't. My grandmother will kill me if I come home smelling of smoke, and so will my sisters.' Paige told him, shaking her head.  
  
Nate raised an eyebrow. 'Is that a no?'  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe hurried into homeroom (attendance) and took a seat. People surrounding her were beginning to do the same, as Phoebe's friend Cole walked in.  
  
'Hi Phoebe.' Cole greeted her, taking a seat beside her.  
  
'Hey Cole.' Phoebe said, not really paying attention to him, as she drew on the front of her binder. Their teacher, Mrs. Springs walked in.  
  
'Alright, answer when I call.' Mrs. Springs said, beginning to read names off her attendance book. At last she got to Phoebe. 'Halliwell, Phoebe?'  
  
'Here.' Phoebe said, raising her hand but not looking up.  
  
'Turner, Benjamin?' Mrs. Springs asked.  
  
'It's Cole.' Cole said.  
  
'My role book says Benjamin.' Mrs. Springs said icily. 'Turner, Benjamin?'  
  
'Here.' Cole said, sighing. 'I wish she would just call me Cole.' He said in a muttered voice to Phoebe.  
  
'Well your name isn't really Cole.' Phoebe pointed up, still not looking up.  
  
'Well my middle name is.' Cole replied.  
  
Phoebe wrinkled her name. 'What were your parents thinking anyway? Benjamin Coleridge Turner.'  
  
'Oh ha-ha.' Cole said sourly.  
  
Mrs. Springs was interrupted. 'Mrs. Springs, we have a new student.' Said one of the receptionists in the office.  
  
Phoebe looked up when she realized the class had gone quiet. Phoebe too, grew quiet and her jaw dropped.  
  
'Class, this is Jason Dean, a new student.' 


	3. What's Expected of a Halliwell Girl

A/N: I don't think there's a school called San Francisco High, but we'll pretend there is ( Prue is a bit of a bitch, but she still gets along with her sisters and people still adore her. Oh and if anyone can give me Glen's last name, I will love you forever!  
  
Oh and Charming Tess the answer to your question, would be no. Also, thanks for telling me the American Years. is Paige also a freshmen? I think I will just forget about turning it US and leave it Australian LOL.  
  
*What's Expected Of A Halliwell Girl*  
  
Prue opened the doors of SFH, and was immediately greeted by a flood of people. 'PRUE! Prue!' Janie Anderson called, hurrying up to her. 'Prue!'  
  
'Hi Janie.' Prue said, smiling.  
  
'Prue! Hi!' Missy Campbell exclaimed.  
  
She was in Piper's year, but everyone knew that Missy tried to be seen with Prue for reputation needs. Prue was most certainly someone to be seen with. Missy had plagued Piper's freshmen and primary school years, but Piper had soon moved up from her geek status. Because Piper wasn't popular though, just average, Missy still constantly tortured her, but Piper, being Piper, took it all in her stride.  
  
Prue ignored Missy, and carried on. 'Hi Prue.' Someone said. Prue turned around, then turned back to her friend Janie, and rolled her eyes. The person who said hi was Piper's friend Justin Harper - he was always following her around, but it was good because if Prue needed something done he'd do it.  
  
'Hi Justin.' Prue said, turning back to him and giving him a smile. 'What's up?'  
  
'Nothing. What about you?' Justin asked. Justin had brown hair. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't built, he was sort of short and his clothes were plain jeans and shirts, nothing too fashionable.  
  
'Oh I'm fine. Listen, I've got to get going. I have people to see - it's not easy being popular.' Prue said breezily.  
  
'Oh. Oh right. Of course.' Justin nodded. 'Right. Bye Prue. Maybe I'll, uh, see you at, um lunch? We could eat together or something?'  
  
'Whatever.' Prue said, stopping herself quickly. 'I mean, sorry Justin, but not today. I already promised I'd sit with the other cheerleaders so we could work out a game plan for next Friday night's game.'  
  
'Next Friday's game huh? So are you going to be there?'  
  
'Of course! I'm the cheerleading captain!' Prue said impatiently.  
  
'Oh right! Of course! Maybe I'll. drop by. We could catch up or go together or something.' Justin suggested.  
  
Prue made a face. 'I don't think so Justin; I'll be cheering the whole time. And I'm getting a ride with someone already. Sorry. ANYWAY, like I said, I really have to be going. See ya.' Prue said, leaving Justin behind as she and Janie began to walk off.  
  
'What a loser.' Janie said, glancing over her shoulder. Prue winced - Justin could still hear them! 'Why do you even speak to him Prue? It could so ruin your reputation.'  
  
'Uh, yeah, it could.' Prue agreed hesitantly, looking back at Justin. From the look on his face, Prue could tell he'd definitely heard them.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe shook her head at her unbelievable luck as the new guy - Jason Dean it was, was told to take the empty seat beside Phoebe. Phoebe wriggled a bit, and pretended to reach into her bag, while really trying to move the desk closer.  
  
Jason flashed Phoebe and all the other girls a heart breaking grin, before sliding into the seat. Phoebe felt her heart flutter, as he leaned over, his desk and chair moving closer to her. closer.  
  
'Hey there.' He whispered in a husky voice. 'I'm Jason. Though, you probably heard that by now, huh? Do you mind telling me your name?'  
  
'It's Phoebe.' She said faintly. 'P-Phoebe Halliwell.'  
  
'Well P-Phoebe,' he teased, 'it's nice to meet you. And you have a beautiful name - it really suits you.' He said winking.  
  
Phoebe felt fainter. Nobody had ever called her beautiful, except her relations, and that was their job. At fourteen, Phoebe had long curly brown hair, and she supposed, a nice figure.  
  
'Thanks.' She said weakly.  
  
'So, Halliwell huh?' Jason asked, shooting a glance at Mrs. Springs who was giving them the evil eye. 'Not related to Patty Halliwell by chance?'  
  
'She's my mother. how did you know?' Phoebe asked, hoping he wouldn't think she was trying to get him to talk to her because of Patty's fame. Not many people asked her about that, because nobody thought it very likely anyone in their high school could be related to the famous Patty Halliwell. The girls tried not to mention it either, as everyone in the school watched Destiny it was way too embarrassing.  
  
'Halliwell. Not a very common name.' Jason said, shrugging. 'So tell me Phoebe. there isn't a school newspaper around here by chance?'  
  
* *  
  
Piper went into Study Hall, her second period after attendance. She spotted her friend Justin Harper. Waving, she went over and sat beside him.  
  
'Hi Justin.' She said lightly, beginning to take out her books.  
  
'Hi.' Justin said grumpily. Piper gave him a surprised look - he was usually much more upbeat and happy.  
  
'What's with you?' Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'More like what's down with me.' Justin said sighing. 'It's that damn sister of yours again.'  
  
'More Prue troubles huh?' Piper asked sympathetically. Justin nodded.  
  
'I heard her agree with her friend Janie that being seen with me could ruin her reputation. And I thought Prue was a nice girl.'  
  
'Oh she is.' Piper assured him. 'Sometimes all that popularity just goes to her head. But she likes you Justin, I know she does.'  
  
'Well every Queen has to like her slaves a little.' Justin said, and then frowned. 'Or maybe not even. But I'm beginning to wonder if she's worth all this trouble. She seems to prefer guys like Nate over me.'  
  
Piper snorted. 'Nate? As if! Paige has started hanging around him, and we all disapprove.'  
  
Nate was Justin's cousin, though they were about as different as night and day. 'You think?' Justin asked doubtfully. 'Does she even like me at all? Even as a friend?'  
  
Piper sighed. 'Justin, if you keep persisting, she's not going to like you at all. A girl needs a little space, you know, breathing room.'  
  
'You think?' Justin asked. Piper nodded.  
  
'Sure!' She exclaimed. 'Let me tell you how my relationship works with Jeremy.'  
  
* *  
  
Paige hurried into second period late. She'd been so busy smoking with Nate and his friends, she'd even missed attendance!  
  
'Miss Halliwell!' Mr. Brown, Paige's math teacher frowned at her. 'You're late! VERY late!'  
  
'Sorry.' Paige apologized.  
  
'Sorry isn't good enough Miss Halliwell.' Mr. Brown snapped. 'You've been late everyday for the past week! It just won't do!'  
  
'I'm really sorry.' Paige said in a pleading voice. 'It won't happen again, I PROMISE!'  
  
Mr. Brown snorted. 'Don't give me that rubbish. As if I don't know what you're up to - you're smoking with that Nate Harper and his gang. Really, I wouldn't expect such a thing from a HALLIWELL girl.'  
  
Paige sighed. She hated being treated like this - because Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all angels, she was supposed to be too. Well tough luck.  
  
'Well technically sir,' Paige said cautiously, 'I'm not really a Halliwell girl.'  
  
Mr. Brown glared at her. 'What are you talking about girl?' He said in exasperation.  
  
'Well my father's last name is Bennett.' Paige explained. 'But my mother's maiden name is Halliwell. Because all the women have kept Halliwell I'm expected to as well, but I've been considering-'  
  
'Oh sit down for God's sake Miss Halliwell. or Miss Bennett! Whoever you are! Just park your butt!' Mr. Brown cried impatiently.  
  
Paige frowned, and took a seat. Beside her, her best friend Glen leaned over and snickered at her. 'Wow Paige, I don't think we needed that explanation.' He said grinning.  
  
'Silence please.' Mr. Brown snapped. 'That includes you Paige and Glen.'  
  
Glen rolled his eyes and turned back to Paige. 'So you were out smoking with Nate huh?' He asked sharply.  
  
Paige gave him an exasperated look. 'God Glen, you sound like Prue or Grams or something. Lighten up, so what if I was?'  
  
'Paige, they're not exactly the people you want to hang out with. I mean Nate and his friends have been in jail before - plus they're a lot older than you.'  
  
'A year Glen, it's practically the same as Phoebe and me. And what do you mean by they're not exactly the people I should be hanging out with? It's a whole lot better than hanging out with Miss 'Ooh Look At Me!' Jessica and her snobby friends.' Paige spat. Jessica, the most popular girl of the eighth grade, was also Glen's girlfriend.  
  
Paige used to crush on Glen all throughout primary, even though they were best friends, but she'd been absolutely miserable when he'd chosen Jessica over her, which might've had something to do with her hanging out with Nate since high school, since she and Jessica did NOT get along. Secretly though she still liked Glen.  
  
Glen looked hurt. 'If that's the way you're going to be, fine.' He said, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. 'I don't know you anymore Paige.'  
  
'Yeah well I don't know you anymore either Glen. You used to be about uniqueness, and fun! You always said you'd never let anybody rule your life, and yet look at you! Ever since you started dating Miss Popularity you've become a total clone of those kids! You let Jessica decide on the way you wear your hair, what events you'll be going to, how you talk - you even let her decide on your clothes!' Paige cried, looking at Glen's designer clothing.  
  
Glen gave her a disgusted look. 'Oh and like hanging out with Nate Harper is so much better. Look at YOU Paige, you're late to class, you smoke. you probably do drugs too! I wouldn't be surprised if Nate and his friends convinced you to become a prostitute like the rest of the girls in his gang!'  
  
Paige glared at him, outraged. Luckily for them, nobody was paying attention, as the room had become extremely noisy since Mr. Brown had left to get himself a coffee from the staff room. 'I only started smoking today! I've only had a few cigarettes, and I plan to quit right away! You don't even know Nate and his friends, where as I got to know Jessica a little, so why don't you stop judging them - and me - and back off!' And with that, Paige turned away from her former best friend. 


	4. The Horrors of the Lunch Room

A/N: I have no idea how close Boston and San Francisco are. I'm not American! Oh yeah.  
  
Jessie, the high school years have completely confused me. Plus I think that there is a different age - like an eighth grader there would be a ninth grader here! So I'm going to keep to Australian stuff. Thanks anyways.  
  
And yes, also whoever it was. I realize that Paige would be in eighth grade because it'd be the same here.  
  
Charming Tess: Jason and Justin are different people. Jason is Phoebe's boss at the Bay Mirror (in the show), and Justin was Piper's friend who crushed on Prue. And Nate had a wife and kids, but he didn't tell Paige till she cast a truth spell on him.  
  
*The Horrors of the Lunch Room*  
  
Prue glanced at her watch as she waltzed into the cafeteria. 'PRUE!' Janie screamed from the popular table. 'Prue over here!'  
  
Prue pretended she'd just noticed her, and continued her leisurely waltz over to the table. 'Janie you really shouldn't scream at me like that.' Prue said, rolling her eyes in amusement at a guy across the table from her. 'It attracts way too much attention. Not that I mind, but it's SO embarrassing. And it's not something you should be doing.'  
  
'Right.' Janie murmured. 'Thanks Prue.'  
  
Prue grinned at Janie, before flashing an even wider, mega-watt smile at the guys across the table from her. Prue always changed at lunchtimes, because that was when most of the school (who didn't want to eat outside, or elsewhere) would be watching the popular table. Plus, that was when all the GUYS would be watching her table.  
  
A hush fell over the lunchroom as a single blonde stepped inside.  
  
'Oh boy.' Murmured Pete, a football player at the in-crowd's table. 'Who is THAT?'  
  
'She's a new transfer student.' Janie explained in a low voice as the blonde walked over to the lunch line, where the guys practically dove out of her way so she could get to the top of the line first. She rewarded them all with a sweet, gracious smile. 'Her name's Trina Mackenzie. Isn't she gorgeous?' Janie gave a dreamy smile, as she stared enviously at Trina's figure and hair.  
  
Prue looked at Janie out of the corner of her eye. She could easily beat out the blonde with her glossy copper curls and wide innocent brown eyes.  
  
'There's just something about her.' Pete sighed to the other guys on the table. 'Something captivating.' He continued. All the others murmured in agreement, transfixed by the blonde.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. 'Oh please. She's nothing but a curvy blonde. You see plenty of those in the stores, on shelves, and by that I mean Barbie.'  
  
'But look at her!' Jamie, another popular guy - naturally, if he was sitting with Prue - complained. 'She's gone a mysterious charm. Your eyes are just drawn to her.'  
  
'She's quite plain looking really.' Prue said nastily.  
  
Everyone turned his or her eyes on Prue. A girl on the cheerleading squad, named Lindsay, grinned wickedly at Prue. 'Oh Prue,' she drawled, 'green is SO not your colour.'  
  
'What do you mean by that?' Prue asked sharply. 'Are you saying I'm jealous?' She demanded. 'Jealous of HER?'  
  
'Well why else are you that particular shade of forest green?' Smirked Lindsay. Prue narrowed her eyes.  
  
'You can talk. If I remember correctly, at Sandra's last pool party, you were the one green. And not from envy.'  
  
'Wasn't that when some drunk guy spewed on you?' Janie asked, as she thought hard to remember the event.  
  
Prue smirked back at Lindsay. 'The very time.'  
  
Lindsay glared at Prue and sunk into silence.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe stared across the table into Jason's dark, mysterious eyes. She felt like she could gaze into them forever.  
  
'Who's that?' Jason asked, nodding at a blonde who walked in and made the entire lunchroom's noise drop.  
  
'Oh who knows?' Phoebe said shrugging, wondering if Jason thought she was more attractive than her. 'Why?'  
  
'I was just wondering. Because you know. although she comes close, she doesn't even top your beauty.' Jason said with a saucy grin. Phoebe almost fainted into her tomato soup.  
  
'Jason.' She giggled. 'You're embarrassing me!' Inside Phoebe was flying high, though she was rather annoyed at sounding so much like Piper on the phone to Jeremy.  
  
Jason smiled and took Phoebe's hands into his. 'We've only just met Phoebe, but I feel as if I've known you forever. We have so much in common. I mean, I can't believe you're interested in the school's newspaper!'  
  
'Oh you know.' Phoebe said nonchalantly. 'It mainly keeps me in the loop of things.'  
  
'Hmm. Beautiful AND thirsty for knowledge.' Jason said cheekily.  
  
Phoebe swooned.  
  
* *  
  
Piper walked into lunch late, and spotted Jeremy sitting with the popular older people - of course he was, he was popular after all!  
  
Piper grabbed some lunch and then hurried over to their table. 'Jeremy!' She called. 'Hi!'  
  
Jeremy looked up from where he was sitting - across from a very attractive brunette, who glanced at Piper as if she were vermin.  
  
'Piper, hi!' He said after a pause. 'Uh guys, this is Piper, my uh. my girlfriend.'  
  
Every girl seated at the table (except for Prue) dropped their jaws. 'No. Way.' Piper heard someone murmur.  
  
Piper looked around at the group, who were mainly in year twelve or eleven. She was in year ten.  
  
'Hi.' She said. All the guys seemed to be nudging each other, and grinning, though she didn't know why. Prue glanced at Piper, before continuing to eat, unfazed. 'Can I join you?' Piper asked Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy glanced around at the crowded table. 'Uh huh sure. If there's room.'  
  
A few minutes later, they found there wasn't room - not even for Piper's bag, let alone her.  
  
'I'm really sorry Piper.' Jeremy apologized as they moved away from the group a little. 'Maybe next time huh? I didn't know you'd be coming in today - I thought you had other stuff to do. Otherwise I would have saved you a seat.'  
  
'Yeah. Next time.' Piper said weakly. Piper looked around the lunchroom. It was full. She could see her sisters too - Phoebe holding hands with some guy (which was news, but she didn't think she should bother them) and Paige hanging around with Nate and his rowdy friends. Piper couldn't see any of her own friends though, who were all off doing other stuff. Piper should have been too; only she got permission to skip out. She'd planned to eat with Jeremy, and now she'd skipped for nothing.  
  
There wasn't even any sign of Justin. Piper walked miserably to the entrance of the lunchroom, when she tripped over someone's bag and went sprawling into a person's lap. 'Sorry.' She muttered, hot with embarrassment, as she extricated herself from them and looked around to make sure nobody had noticed. Not many people had.  
  
'It's okay.' A voice said. Piper looked up. Normally someone would have started to yell at her. But not this guy. He had blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. Piper felt faint - he was even cuter than Jeremy!  
  
'Hi.' She said weakly. 'I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean.'  
  
'Really!' He said laughing. 'It's okay.'  
  
Piper cringed. 'You're okay right? I didn't break your bones or something?'  
  
'Nope, nothing broken, nothing spilt. How about you join me?' He suggested.  
  
'If you say so I mean you don't have to.'  
  
'No I want you to.' He insisted. Piper sat down hesitantly and put her tray down. 'I'm Leo Wyatt by the way.' He said, holding out his hand.  
  
'Piper. Piper Halliwell.' She said, saying her last name quickly. He didn't seem to notice - there was no recognition in his eyes at her last name.  
  
'Nice to meet you Piper. That's a nice name.' He added.  
  
Piper smiled, blushing slightly. 'So. What grade are you in?' She asked, studying him for any clues.  
  
'Tenth. You?'  
  
'Tenth.' Piper said, smiling at the coincidence. 'I haven't seen you before.'  
  
'I'm new. I just moved here with my parents from Boston.'  
  
'Boston huh? Long way away.' Piper commented, wrinkling her nose at the lunchroom's bad taste in food.  
  
'Yeah.' Leo agreed. 'We move around a lot. Dad's in the army.'  
  
'Army huh? He must be pretty strict.'  
  
Leo nodded. 'It's unbelievable - one toe out of the line and I'm in big trouble.'  
  
'What about your mom?'  
  
'Trial separation.' Leo explained. 'I think that's for the best - at least they're not always screaming at each other, if you know what I mean. Though you probably have great parents.'  
  
Piper snorted. 'No, mine are divorced. My dad ran off with some bimbo, so my mom considered doing the mom thing. did it for about a week before she ran off. I live with my grandma and my sisters.'  
  
'Sisters? How old? And wow you're story's a lot more interesting than mine.' Leo joked.  
  
Piper grinned. 'Um. Phoebe's there with that guy. Yeah. Holding hands. Not sure who HE is. Paige is over there with that guy Nate. He's bad news Nate is, but Paige is easily influenced. And Prue is over there with the popular table. And you see that one there? Uh huh. That's my boyfriend.' Piper giggled.  
  
'Boyfriend huh?' Leo asked. Was it Piper's imagination, or did he look a tad disappointed. 'So why aren't you eating with him then? Of course I'm flattered you chose me over him.' Leo said grinning.  
  
'Not enough room at the table.' Piper said. 'He can't help it.' She added in defense. 'He's got lots of friends and they have to discuss the football game on next week. Leo nodded but didn't say anything. 


	5. New Neighbours

A/N: I'm aware that Jenny is Dan's niece, but I wanted her in this so I'm making her his sister. I never liked her much either, so she's going to be extremely annoying. Oh yeah, I can't remember if the Halliwell's have a pantry or not, but they do now!! " " = Thoughts.  
  
As for reviewers. I think it was I Heart Green Day?? If you read the beginning it says Piper is sixteen. I'm not sure who the other person was, but whoever asked me where Cole was - he's in chapter three (I think). I just forgot to put him in that's all ^_^ Besides, I don't like Cole. As a matter of fact, I don't like Pheeble erm, Phoebe either. So there :p  
  
*New Neighbours*  
  
After school Piper walked into the house and dumped her bag beside the table in the hall. She'd had to walk home that day because Prue had cheerleading practice straight after school, unlike yesterday, where she had it an hour later. She headed for the kitchen where she found Grams baking cookies.  
  
'Piper! You're home!' Grams announced.  
  
'Hi Grams.' Piper replied, opening the fridge. 'What's with the cookies? For us?'  
  
Grams snorted. 'For you! Now Piper, are you sure you don't need glasses? Because how else could you miss the moving truck out front next door?'  
  
'What?' Piper cried, running to the window. The house next door had been empty for a few months already. 'Hey! There is too! I guess I was just in deep thought.'  
  
'I'm sure you were.' Grams replied dryly. 'The cookies are for next door as a welcome gift.'  
  
'Did you see who's living there?' Piper asked, her eyes bugging out at the sound system they were carting inside.  
  
'Oh yes. A lovely woman, and a very nice man. And three children, two girls and a boy.' Grams said, pulling a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. 'Be a darling and get me a jar, won't you Piper?'  
  
'Sure.' Piper let the curtain fall and fetched a large jar from the pantry.  
  
'Thank you dear.' Grams said as she began to carefully put cookies in the car without dropping too many crumbs.  
  
Phoebe appeared, looking flushed. 'Hi Grams.' She said 'Who's moving in?' She asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. 'I saw them through the window of my room.'  
  
'A very nice family. Two girls, one's about your age, the other one is eleven maybe. Oh and a boy. A year older than Piper maybe.' Grams said, packing more cookies.  
  
The front door slammed and in charged Paige. 'Hi Grams, Piper, Phoebe.' She said, looking flustered.  
  
Grams glanced up. 'Oh Paige, what've I told you about slamming the door?' She groaned. 'This house is old, it can't withstand you charging about and slamming doors!' She cried.  
  
'Sorry.' Paige said. She seemed agitated. 'Cookies? For us?'  
  
'No for the people next door.'  
  
'What people next door?' Paige asked, frowning.  
  
Grams rolled her eyes heavenward. 'You're just as unobservant as Piper.' Grams declared.  
  
'Hey, I've got things on my mind!' Paige protested.  
  
'Like what?' Phoebe asked, helping herself to a cookie when Grams wasn't looking.  
  
'Nothing.' Paige mumbled.  
  
'And I've got a date with Jeremy tonight.' Piper added. 'I was too busy thinking about that.'  
  
'Whatever you say.' Grams sealed the jar. 'Could you three take these next door?' She asked, thrusting the jar into Piper's hands.  
  
'I guess.' Piper agreed. 'C'mon Phoebe, Paige.' The three went next door as the moving van was driving away and Piper knocked on the door.  
  
A pretty looking girl with brown hair opened the door. 'Can I help you?' She asked.  
  
Piper nodded. 'Hi. I'm Piper Halliwell, and these are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige. We live next door to you. Our grandmother baked some chocolate chip cookies, and she wanted us to give you some.' She explained.  
  
The girl looked surprised. 'Oh. Well hi Piper. I'm Michelle Gordon. Would you like to come inside? Everything's a mess right now, but I'm sure my mom and dad won't mind.' She added.  
  
'Sure.' Piper agreed. Phoebe and Paige both nodded, and they all followed Michelle inside.  
  
'What high school are you three at?' Michelle asked as they stepped over several boxes.  
  
'San Francisco High. What about you?'  
  
'Same. Hey mom!' Michelle hollered. 'There are some girls from next door with chocolate chip cookies!'  
  
A woman and a man appeared, both with brown hair. 'Oh hello there. It's so nice of you to do that for us.'  
  
'Hi Mrs. Gordon.' Piper said. 'My grandma baked them for you.' She explained.  
  
'Oh really? That's so nice of her - I'll take them to the kitchen. You can wonder around if you want but it's a bit of a mess.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'C'mon I'll show you my room.' Michelle said, grabbing Phoebe's hand and dragging her off. Paige shrugged and followed, leaving Piper in the deserted hall. Suddenly a cute boy with brown hair came pounding down the stairs, bent down to pick up a box, straightened up then noticed Piper.  
  
'Hi.' Piper said weakly.  
  
'Hi.' He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'I'm Piper Halliwell. I live next door. My grandma baked cookies.' Piper squeaked - this guy was totally cute! 'I, erm, we were just delivering them and stuff.'  
  
'Right. I'm Dan Gordon.' He held out his hand and Piper shook it. 'So. You live next door huh? What high school are you going to?'  
  
'Uh San Francisco High. I'm in erm, grade eleven.' Piper said nervously. Dan grinned at her.  
  
'Cool. Same as me.' Piper widened her eyes.  
  
'Really?' She was too happy. Far too happy for a girl going out with Jeremy that night. "Stop it." Piper thought to herself sternly. "You're going out with one of the most popular guys in school. You shouldn't be going after guys like Dan. Now STOP!"  
  
'I should go.' Piper said reluctantly.  
  
Dan nodded. 'Okay. See you around Piper.' He smiled, before going back upstairs and lugging the box with him. Piper found herself staring at his butt, and retreated quickly.  
  
Upstairs in Michelle's room Phoebe and Paige were helping her sort through a box of books. There was a knock on the door and in came a girl of about eleven, with long brown hair, like the rest of the Gordon family.  
  
'Michelle!' The girl announced. 'This is all your stuff. I found it in MY room.' She said, dumping it on Michelle's bed, which was only a mattress and bed frame - no sheets, no pillows.  
  
'Jenny!' Michelle screamed, as the battered box landed on her bed with a thump. 'Jenny the movers dragged that through the dirt!' She cried, as she heaved it off the bed. Still, it left a slight dirt trail. 'JENNY YOU ARE SO DEAD!' Michelle shrieked, beginning to clamber over boxes and suitcases to get to her sister.  
  
'Uh oh.' Jenny muttered. Then she spotted Phoebe and Paige, who were watching the little escapade. 'Hey, who are they?' She asked, pointing.  
  
'It's rude to point.' Michelle said, rolling her eyes, and resuming her place on the floor sorting books, and putting them on the newly assembled bookshelf.  
  
'Yeah well, who are they then?' Jenny demanded.  
  
Michelle sighed in exasperation. 'They're from next door. Phoebe, Paige this is my annoying little brat of a sister Jenny. She's eleven. Jenny, this is Phoebe and Paige. They have another sister called Piper, who has long hair.'  
  
'We have another sister after that, Prue. She's the oldest, but she's at cheerleading.' Phoebe explained.  
  
Michelle's eyes lit up. 'Cheerleading huh?'  
  
Phoebe nodded. 'You interested? Because they're no tryouts for another semester.'  
  
Michelle's eyes extinguished themselves. 'Damn. Oh well, I'd like to meet Prue sometime.'  
  
Jenny was studying Paige and Phoebe carefully; so much that it was making them uncomfortable.  
  
'Do I have something on my face?' Paige asked, rather annoyed.  
  
'Nope, you're just prettier. Prettier than Michelle anyway, so I'm trying to look at pretty people so when I look at her again it won't be as bad. Though then again I might faint from her ugliness after good looking people.'  
  
Paige and Phoebe suppressed giggles - all four girls were what some might call beautiful, and Michelle was pretty - though not many could call her ugly. Besides, only Prue and occasionally Phoebe paid any attention to their looks.  
  
'JENNY! OUT!' Michelle snapped, pointing to the door. 'Out before I tell mom it was you who told the movers to put the piano in their bedroom!'  
  
Jenny scampered, which put Michelle in a better mood. As she reached into the box, Phoebe caught a glimpse of her watch.  
  
'Oh my god, we've been here for so long!' Phoebe cried. 'Can I catch up with you another time Michelle? We're really due back home. My grandma is strict like that.'  
  
Michelle nodded. 'Sure, go ahead. Considering you just met Jenny I wouldn't want to hang around either.'  
  
Paige laughed and Phoebe and her went downstairs where Mrs. Gordon was hanging up a painting. 'Oh hi girls, you're still here?'  
  
'Yup, but we were just leaving. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gordon.'  
  
'You too. Drop by anytime, Michelle really seems to like you.' 'Okay, maybe tomorrow. Bye!' Phoebe and Paige made their way back home, where they found Prue, fresh from the shower, and smelling of strawberries, clad in jeans and a tank top, her feet on the coffee table as she chatted on the phone to a girlfriend.  
  
Prue glanced up as they walked in. 'Oh hey you two. Finally back from next door?'  
  
Phoebe nodded as Paige disappeared upstairs. From the kitchen dinner could be smelt, though from the time it wouldn't be ready yet, so Phoebe went upstairs. Going by Piper's room the scratching of a pen could be heard, as well as several sighs coming through the closed door. Passing Paige's room, another closed door. This time rock music strained through. At last Phoebe found her room.  
  
She flopped onto the bed cover and then turned to her computer. The light was blinking - she'd accidentally left it on before she left for the Gordon house. Moving the mouse, the screen flashed back on, and Phoebe discovered an email from Jason. 


	6. Saving Private Nate

A/N: If anyone is wondering. the title is an imitation of Saving Private Ryan :p  
  
*Saving Private Nate*  
  
Phoebe opened it, and grinned. The message was just a small hi, but she still felt a ton better. Clicking reply, she thought carefully. Just as she was about to start composing her reply, Grams called from downstairs that it was dinner. Grudgingly Phoebe made her way downstairs, where everyone was already gathered and waiting.  
  
'About time.' Prue said, rolling her eyes. She was in a bit of a cranky mood.  
  
Phoebe poked her tongue out, and then bowed her head as Grams said grace. Grams began to serve dinner, which was lasagna that night.  
  
'Now Paige,' Grams began, as she cut Piper a large portion of lasagna and dumped it on her plate. 'I talked to Patty and Victor.'  
  
Paige sat up straighter, as she cut a small pieces of lasagna off her slice. 'And? Did dad take the news badly?'  
  
Grams shook her head. 'No, not at all. In fact, it went very well. After telling Victor that you'd decided on Patty for your ultimate choice, he said he'd come anyway, because it is your birthday after all. Then I called Patty - and she said the same thing!'  
  
Paige squealed. 'So they're both coming?'  
  
Grams nodded, an amused smile on her face. 'Yes, they've both agreed to come and set their differences aside. I for one, am glad, really, they're neglecting you because of something that happened long ago.'  
  
The rest of dinner was a happy event, as everyone was excited about Patty and Victor coming to stay.  
  
'Dad can take my room.' Phoebe offered. 'And I'll stay in Paige's room.'  
  
Grams nodded. 'I was thinking along those lines. Piper darling, you wouldn't mind sharing with Patty would you? It's just that you're room has the most space.'  
  
'Well my room is the biggest.' Prue objected.  
  
'But your room is an absolute pig sty, and cluttered with all sorts.' Grams retorted.  
  
'AND your wardrobe takes up an entire wall. There'd be no room.' Piper agreed. 'Yeah sure Grams, mom can stay with me.'  
  
Prue scowled. 'Fine.'  
  
After dinner, because it was a Friday, Destiny was on at a later time, so instead of before dinner, it was after. Phoebe made a large bowl of popcorn, and she, Piper and Prue settled down on the couch.  
  
Paige, from her position at the desk right behind the couch, where she was for once, doing her homework (Nate and all his friends were busy as it happened), glanced over the top of their heads and rolled her eyes. Patty (as Linda) was waiting outside of Eric's mansion. As usual, Patty looked divine - she had to, for the sultry character she played.  
  
Eric opened the door. 'Patty!' Eric exclaimed on the screen. 'What are you doing here?' He glanced around in case anyone was watching. 'You shouldn't be here. You know we can't be seen together.'  
  
'Eric I'm having a baby! You can't ignore that forever!' Linda/Patty argued.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Prue all nodded in agreement. Paige rolled her eyes. 'Get me out of here.' She muttered, jumping up as the phone rang.  
  
'Hello? Halliwell residence.'  
  
'Paige that you baby?' Nate's voice asked.  
  
'Yeah. If someone else picked up the phone I'd be so dead, though, so don't say that next time.' Paige whispered. Nate's voice was slightly slurred she also noticed.  
  
'Whatever. You wanna.. Ha-a-n-g. with us?'  
  
'Nate you sound drunk. You should go home and get some rest.' Paige said, worried.  
  
'Me drunk? Nah man, I'm fine.'  
  
'Well if you're not drunk-' Paige paused as she took the extension out of the room and went upstairs with it. 'Then have you been taking drugs?'  
  
'Maybe baby, maybe.'  
  
'Nate you're high. Go home. We'll talk another day okay? Tomorrow's Saturday, we can hang out then.'  
  
'Paige, you better come round here. Or else.' Nate's voice sounded slurred and dangerous at the same time. 'If you don't it'll be the end of us baby.'  
  
Paige didn't mention that her and Nate weren't even going out - she knew what he meant. Paige and Nate had made out a few times, but they weren't serious. In fact, Paige wondered if Nate thought of her as a game, or a play toy.  
  
'Okay.' Paige said hesitantly. 'Where are you?'  
  
'City Drip.'  
  
'Okay. Just wait there. I might have to ask someone to drive me.'  
  
'Fine, whatever.'  
  
'Okay. Bye.' Paige hung up and looked around. She wasn't old enough to drive a car, unfortunately, but Prue could, and Piper could soon. But both of them were far too engrossed in Destiny.  
  
'That guy next door is old enough.' Paige muttered. 'Grams, I'm going out for a little while.' She called, as she was half way out the door.  
  
'What? Were to?'  
  
'Uh a couple girlfriends of mine are meeting at City Drip.' Paige lied.  
  
'City Drip? But you're only thirteen Paige-'  
  
'There's lots of us. Bye!' Paige bolted next door and knocked on the door. Lucky for her, it was opened by the guy next door. Michelle had mentioned he was Piper's age. didn't say his name though.  
  
'Hi I'm Paige from next door.'  
  
'Hi Paige.' He said, raising an eyebrow. 'Can I help you? Do you want Michelle?' He was about to call, when Paige shook her head violently.  
  
'No. Listen, you're old enough to drive and I need you to do me a MASSIVE favour.' Paige quickly spun a lie that a few of her friends had been in City Drip and their drinks had been spiked. 'And I'm afraid of asking Piper or Prue and no way am I asking Grams because of what they might say. They might think they were really on drugs or something. So I need you to keep this hush-hush.'  
  
The guy nodded. 'Okay. Hold on.' He shut the door slightly for a moment. 'Mom! I'm going out okay? Just for a drive. Okay.' He re-opened the door with some keys, and Paige followed him to his car.  
  
'I'm Dan by the way.'  
  
'Cool.' Paige didn't say much to Dan on the way there. When they arrived she spotted Nate, a girl and a guy instantly. 'Can you wait here?' Paige asked, before jumping out of the car and sprinting over to them. 'Hi guys. I got a ride with my neighbour, he's new in town. He thinks someone spiked your coffee okay?'  
  
Nate, the girl and the guy were too drugged up to pay attention as they stumbled into Dan's car.  
  
'Someone spiked your coffee? I can't believe that.' Dan murmured as he began to drive.  
  
'Uh it wasn't coffee. They were in a. youth club.' Paige said desperately.  
  
Dan nodded. 'Note to self.' Paige heard him mutter. 'Never go to youth club.' 


	7. Back For Good

A/N: To those of you who complained about Dan firstly if you didn't notice this story may be alternate universe but I am still a Leo/Piper fan. And secondly, you should know how the Piper/Leo/Dan thing works out anyway!!!! Oh yeah, and the fact that I only got three reviewers deeply distressed me :( I can't remember if Andy moved away or not, but I'm making it that he did.  
  
*Back For Good*  
  
On Monday, when Piper arrived at school she heard a commotion coming from the football field, which was beside the parking lot. Piper was excited, and wanted to see Jeremy, after a fantastic date on Friday night. Prue was swamped by her usual crowd of admirers, who surged towards the field with Prue somewhere in the midst of them.  
  
Paige had given a look towards the football field, before heading off to the front of the school building with Phoebe. Piper shrugged and started to go towards the building when something made her change her mind. As she quickened her pace to the football field, she managed to worm her way through the crowd to the center of it.  
  
Piper's jaw dropped and tears began to sting in her eyes. A guy was sitting on one of the podium's, with a pretty blonde on his lap. The two were practically sucking each other's faces off.  
  
'Jeremy how could you?' She choked out.  
  
'Piper!' Jeremy looked up, guilt stricken. 'Piper!'  
  
Piper pushed through the crowd, who were all staring at her.  
  
'Piper!' It wasn't Jeremy, but Leo, from the day before. 'Piper are you okay?'  
  
'Do I look okay?' Piper snapped, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She'd escaped the crowd, and now Leo was guiding her away. 'Why would I be okay?'  
  
'Is that Jeremy?' Leo asked quietly.  
  
'Who do you think it was?' Piper snarled. Leo recoiled as if he'd been slapped, and Piper felt bad. 'I'm sorry.' She mumbled. 'I'm just. already having a really bad day.' Leo nodded, and they drew nearer to the school building.  
  
'Phoebe!' He called as he spotted Phoebe, who was about to enter the newspaper office. The halls were almost deserted since the football field was still crowded.  
  
'Huh? Do I know you - Piper! What happened?'  
  
Piper tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. 'Jeremy. Cheating on me.' She managed to say, as Phoebe led her away to the bathroom. Leo stood in the empty hallway, wondering how Jeremy had the heart to make such a pretty brunette who had been so happy yesterday, so devastated today.  
  
* *  
  
Paige looked doubtfully at the cigarette Nate offered her. After trying one yesterday she was doubtful - and this one she suspected had cannabis in it.  
  
'Come on Paige, don't be a wuss.' Nate coaxed her.  
  
'After seeing you so drugged out last night I don't think so.' Paige said with a frown. 'Nate I don't want to, and I don't think you guys should either. It's bad for you.'  
  
'Bad for you?' Nate sneered. 'This stuff? Yeah right. Forget it Paige, you're not worth it. I knew we shouldn't let you hang around us. You're only thirteen.' Nate added.  
  
'You're only a year ahead of me!' Paige said defensively.  
  
'In school maybe, but I'm fifteen and a half!' Nate said, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Nate it's not that I'm-'  
  
'Forget it I said! Let's get out of here guys, I think Paige needs a nappy change.' Nate declared, as he and his friends skulked off, laughing.  
  
Paige stared at his back helplessly, before glancing at his watch. There was no time to catch up with them; she had homeroom in about five minutes and that was on the other side of the building.  
  
Sighing Paige made her way up there. By the time she arrived she was five minutes late, but so was the teacher, who cleared her throat and began.  
  
'Amanda Benson. (Here). Glen Belland. (Here).'  
  
Paige glared at Glen, who looked at her in a disgusted manner before turning away and ignoring her.  
  
'Paige HALLIWELL.' Mr. Brown said pointedly, as Paige remembered the Bennett-Halliwell incident the day before.  
  
'Wishing she wasn't here.' Paige muttered. Unfortunately Mr. Brown heard her.  
  
'Wishing you weren't here hey?' Mr. Brown demanded. 'Well you haven't been for the past few days. I'll be your godmother and grant your wish - to the principal's office Miss Halliwell. I've just about had it with your rude behaviour. I just don't understand how one girl can turn out so differently from her sisters. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are all role models! You should learn from them.'  
  
Paige dejectedly picked up her things and began to slouch to the door.  
  
'And stand up straight!'  
  
* *  
  
Prue and her crowd of admirers were heading back to the school building. Sure Prue felt bad for Piper, but did she really think that Jeremy liked her? It was hardly possible.  
  
Prue flicked her hair and then frowned as she caught sight of Justin Harper, who was heading towards her.  
  
Prue continued walking, and was surprised when she heard no shouts of 'Prue!' Turning slightly she saw Justin had just walked past her, to his locker and paid no attention to her whatsoever.  
  
Prue was puzzled, but decided he just hadn't spotted her. It didn't matter anyway - she didn't like Justin following her. Prue turned a corner and whacked into somebody. 'Watch where you're going!' She said, irritated.  
  
'You watch it!'  
  
Prue glared up at the person to see who would dare contradict her, then frowned. 'Don't I know you from somewhere?'  
  
'Prue?'  
  
'Andy? What are you doing here!' Prue let out a squeal.  
  
'We moved again.' Andy grinned and Prue beamed. Andy had been her childhood friend. He'd been her first kiss and her first boyfriend, which had been in the sixth grade, over ten years ago.  
  
'So you're back? For good?'  
  
'Uh huh!'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me? You could've called or something! Written! Anything!'  
  
'I don't know your address?' Andy offered.  
  
'I still live in the manor. Wow Andy, you've sure outgrown that scrawny kid status.' Prue laughed, as the two walked down the hall together. At his locker Justin shot Andy a surly look, before slamming his locker door shut.  
  
* *  
  
Piper stepped out of the girl's bathroom and looked around carefully. Phoebe had helped her clean herself up, and she was just in time for English class, which was luckily located right across the hall from the bathroom. The place had a few people on their way to class, including Phoebe, who was also going to drop by Piper's homeroom and deliver the message that she wasn't feeling well which was why she wasn't there for homeroom.  
  
Piper opened the door to the English class and quietly took a seat on the far end of the room. People were starting to settle down around her. Piper turned to find Leo to her right. Behind her sat Dan.  
  
'Hi Dan. Hi Leo.' Piper smiled at each of them, who smiled back at her then looked at each other and sized them up.  
  
'Who's he?' They each blurted out at the same time.  
  
'Leo this is Dan, my new next-door neighbour. Dan, this is Leo. He's also new here.'  
  
Both Dan and Leo nodded at each other. Dan also grunted, before leaning back in his seat as their teacher Mrs. Hart came in.  
  
'Hi Piper. You okay?' Leo asked quietly. Piper nodded - Leo was so sweet to ask.  
  
'Today we shall begin to study Shakespeare. We begin with Romeo and Juliet!' Mrs. Hart called out, as she walked to the whiteboard - SFHS had no blackboards because everyone hated the noise and the chalk - and wrote in large sprawling letters 'ROMEO & JULIET'  
  
Several people groaned. Piper didn't - finally! Prue had done Shakespeare in her ninth year, but Piper had been disappointed when she hadn't done it in HER own ninth year.  
  
'Now, I'll presume you all know about it. So go on - who can tell me about it?'  
  
Missy rolled her eyes as Piper raised her hand. 'Yes, Piper?'  
  
'Romeo and Juliet is a tragic story of two rival families.' Piper began, thinking of the description carefully. 'It's-'  
  
Missy groaned. 'We get the picture Piper.'  
  
Mrs. Hart glared at Missy. 'Very good Piper. Now take out your books and turn to chapter eight.' 


	8. The Principal's Office

A/N: Please, please, PLEASE! Review me! I only got one reviewer for my last chapter. *pouts* pretty please?  
  
*The Principal's Office*  
  
Paige slouched into the school office. Mrs. Clip, one of the office ladies, looked up. 'Can I help you?'  
  
'I'm here to see Principal Grafton.' Paige said uncertainly.  
  
'And you are?'  
  
'Paige Halliwell.'  
  
Mrs. Clip broke out into a smile. 'Well you must be a freshmen! Another Halliwell girl, oh how wonderful!'  
  
Paige could have died of embarrassment. She had been at the school for a month already and she had not yet encountered a member of staff who didn't break out into smiles when they first met her.  
  
'Let me guess. You've won some kind of award or done some kind of excellent report?' Mrs. Clip asked. Another office lady bustled past, though not before smiling at Paige - she had obviously heard their conversation.  
  
'Not exactly.' Paige mumbled. She hadn't been into the office before, and it was starting to be an unnerving experience.  
  
'Well you just go right on in Paige.' Mrs. Clip beamed at her and pointed. 'The very end door.' Paige followed her directions and went down a corridor. There was a nameplate that read PRINCIPAL GRAFTON.  
  
Paige knocked. 'Come in!' Paige opened the door. Principal Grafton sat at his desk. Nobody called him that though - to everyone he was Mr. Grafton.  
  
'Mr. Grafton? I'm Paige Halliwell.' Mr. Grafton looked up.  
  
'Ah yes. Mr. Brown sent a message to expect you. Take a seat please Paige.' Paige obediently sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs directly in front of the air conditioning. Paige. He called her Paige, not Miss Halliwell. That was a good sign right? She hoped so.  
  
Mr. Grafton looked at her sternly. 'From what I hear you've been disruptive in class.'  
  
'I can explain.' Paige said uneasily. 'I wasn't trying to be on purpose I just said something at the wrong time.'  
  
Mr. Grafton studied her for a moment. 'Paige, as a Halliwell I wouldn't expect you to be disruptive. However you seem to be sorry about whatever it is that you've done, and I don't want you missing too much class. I will take your word for it this time, but as a warning you have detention this afternoon. You may go now.'  
  
Paige groaned inwardly as she pulled on her bag and left the office. Detention - great! Just what she needed! Grams was going to go psycho, for several reasons. One of those reasons was that Patty and Victor were that very week and she needed the girls to help her clean up - or at least she wanted to try and make them help her. Realistically, probably only Piper would help, and even she was pre-occupied these days. Plus Grams would be furious at her for getting detention, and then would continue to mumble darkly for the rest of the night that she hadn't raised Paige properly.  
  
Paige headed for her next class, which was Chemistry. She was a little on the late side, but that wouldn't matter too much.  
  
* *  
  
Later that day.  
  
Piper quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The sounds of a vacuum could be heard and Piper cursed to herself silently. Grams was cleaning up the house, which was already spic-and-span, except for Paige, Phoebe and Prue's rooms. And she was the only one home to help her!  
  
Prue was at cheerleading - AGAIN. There was a big game coming up that Friday night, with Jeremy (shudder) playing in it. Phoebe was at a meeting for the newspaper, and Paige was in detention. Even the guy next door, Dan, was trying out for the football team next season.  
  
'Piper? Is that you?' Grams unfortunately had sharp ears.  
  
'Yes Grams.'  
  
'Good. I need SOMEONE to help me clean up around here. And where is Paige?' Grams announced, as she appeared in the hallway, with a scarf around her head.  
  
'Paige is in detention. And I have lots of homework.' Piper said weakly.  
  
Grams pursed her lips. 'Detention? How did she get detention?'  
  
'I'm not really sure.' Piper admitted.  
  
'Well you're a smart girl. You always manage to finish your homework. You can help me. Come on.' Grams grabbed her arm and dragged her off.  
  
* *  
  
Prue opened the door to her second locker in the girls' locker room. She kept all her books in her ordinary locker, and her extra cheerleading and sports gear in this one, which included plenty of competition makeup Grams didn't know about.  
  
'Prue!' Janie bounded up in her cheerleading uniform, which consisted of a red and white pleated skirt, red and white pompoms and a short, midriff bearing red and white sleeveless sweater.  
  
'Hi Janie.' Prue said, adjusting her own cheerleading top. She was number 01, since she was the captain. Prue re-applied a new coat of gloss on her lips, looking in the mirror that hung on the inside of her door and tied her long black hair in a pony tail before grabbing her pompoms and slamming the locker. 'Let's go.'  
  
As Prue and Janie ventured onto the oval, several people were already waiting. A few girls sat in the bleachers, though none of them were paying much attention to the cheerleaders - instead giggling at the football team.  
  
Lindsay and the rest of the squad were waiting for them. Among them was the new blonde transfer student Trina Mackenzie.  
  
'Trina, this is Prue the captain of the squad,' Lindsay announced as they drew nearer. 'Prue, you remember Trina from lunch?' Lindsay smirked, and Prue raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her, which made Lindsay's smirk vanish.  
  
'No. We didn't meet.' Prue said coolly, her eyes flicking up and down Trina in an intimidating way for most. Trina didn't flinch, or even bat one of her eyelashes.  
  
'Well Trina is here from San Diego. She's been recommended from their coach that she joins our squad as our vice or co captain.' Lindsay said.  
  
'Is that so? Well sorry Trina but there are no more tryouts until next semester.' Prue turned to Trina, who raised her eyebrows and didn't seem at all afraid of her. Before she could answer, the football team jogged past for their warm up lap around the enormous oval.  
  
Among them was Andy, who had also been recommended by his previous coach, to be the quarterback.  
  
Prue smiled at him, and looked at him from under her thick, sooty black lashes. 'Who is HE?' Murmured Missy, who, being in the eleventh grade, had recently joined the senior cheerleading squad.  
  
'Andy Trudeau.' Prue said proudly.  
  
Missy gawked. 'No way! I thought moved to California!'  
  
'He did! But he's back.' Prue gave them all pointed looks. 'And I was the first one to find out.' Everyone nodded and murmured - Prue was making a claim to him as HER property.  
  
Missy didn't take the hint. 'He's definitely not the guy I knew.'  
  
'And he's definitely not the guy you're going to know. Now lets get to work girls.' Prue said.  
  
'Hey what about Trina?' Asked Lindsay.  
  
'Trina can speak for herself if she really wants to join the squad.'  
  
'Well then I want to join the squad.' Trina said boldly. 'I've got a recommendation and everything.'  
  
Prue frowned. 'Let's see some of your moves then. See if you can follow along.' Prue signaled to Janie, who put a CD into the player.  
  
As the music started, Lindsay's face fell. 'Prue this is our hardest routine!'  
  
'Well she has to be able to do it if she wants to join.' Prue snapped back. 'Now come on, it's about to start.' Everyone got into position. 'Five, six, seven, eight!' Prue called out, as she started the cheer. Years of dancing had kept Prue limber, and she tried to work dance moves into their combinations all the time.  
  
To Prue's dislike, Trina fell into the routine, and was doing it along with them perfectly. Prue did a back flip, and landed in the splits - Trina copied her.  
  
As the music ended, everyone clapped and cheered - even Janie, who was Prue's most loyal subject. 'All right! Go Trina!'  
  
Prue glared at them. 'Fine. You can join the squad. But you have to get a uniform.'  
  
'Coach Roberts can supply that.' Lindsay put in. 'We can see him after practice. That is if we have practice! Get a move on Prue!'  
  
Prue gave her an icy glance that melted Lindsay and her spirit, and hit the next track on the CD player. 'Okay girls, since we didn't warm up before, we have to now.' As they started stretching, the footballers ran past again. Andy grinned - but much to Prue's annoyance, he grinned at Trina.  
  
* *  
  
'Phoebe! Focus!' Mr. Clark was saying.  
  
'Huh?' Phoebe blinked and shook her head as everyone snickered - she had been too busy staring at Jason to hear anything that had been said in the meeting.  
  
'As I was saying.' Mr. Clark said. 'We're going to expand your gossip column.'  
  
Phoebe frowned. She had a small gossip column that tied in with her being the Agony Aunt. 'Oh? Have you told Agony Aunt?' Phoebe glanced around at everyone. 'Whoever Agony Aunt IS.'  
  
Nobody was supposed to know - even Phoebe had to pretend she had no idea. 'Yes I will speak with them. Now, don't worry - your column won't grow that much. But instead of it taking up a quarter of the page, I want it to run down the page in a small strip. Is that okay?'  
  
Phoebe nodded. 'It's fine.'  
  
'In that case I think we have nothing else to discuss. I'll see you all tomorrow whenever you have your study hall.'  
  
Phoebe picked up her bag and her books, as Jason approached her with a grin. 'Not paying attention hmm Phoebe?' He teased.  
  
Phoebe blushed. 'No I guess not.' She admitted, as they began to leave the building. As Jason opened the glass doors that led into the main hall, Phoebe was surprised to see Cole sitting on the long concrete steps that led up to the school.  
  
'Cole! What are you doing here? I thought you would have left already!'  
  
'Waiting for you? Who's he?' Cole asked, jerking a thumb at Jason.  
  
'Uh Cole this is Jason Dean. He's new. Jason, this is Benjamin Turner.'  
  
'Where's the Cole come in?' Jason asked.  
  
'Coleridge. Middle name.' Phoebe explained. Cole scowled. 


	9. What Are You, Twelve?

*What Are You, Twelve?*  
  
'Prue! Piper! Phoebe!' Grams barked. It was a Friday evening, and they had just finished cleaning up the living room. Patty and Victor were both due that night. 'Rooms! Have you done your rooms?'  
  
Paige nodded. 'We've set up a spare bed in my room.' She confirmed. 'How long will they be here?'  
  
Grams looked at Paige - she had forgiven her quickly for her detention, since it was her birthday the next week. 'Two weeks.'  
  
Paige nodded. 'Alright!'  
  
'Have you decided it's going to your party?' Phoebe asked, as Grams disappeared to inspect their rooms.  
  
'Not yet. I know Nate can't come. Grams and dad would kill me. But I'll catch up with them another time.' Paige lied. The truth was that Nate and his friends only spoke to her when they teased her. Paige hung out with Glen, who had forgiven her, and with a few of her old friends from her primary school.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, and Prue flew into the kitchen in her cheerleading ensemble. Piper trailed behind her, in black jeans and a black cotton sweater.  
  
'Gotta run. If any of you are coming to the game then hurry up.' Prue said, as Grams re-appeared.  
  
'I'm coming!' Phoebe exclaimed. 'Jason said he's going to be there!'  
  
'Why?' Prue asked, frowning. 'Don't tell me HE'S been recommended by his old coach too.' She added sourly.  
  
Phoebe gave her a do-I-want-to-know look. 'Um yeah, how did you know?'  
  
'Just a hunch.' Prue muttered. 'Well Jason wouldn't be playing anyway, he's on the junior football team.'  
  
'But he wants to get some tips. And guys love football.' Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
'Whatever.' Prue grabbed her pompoms as Phoebe gave herself a last look at her reflection.  
  
'Do I look okay? I want to look good for Jason.' Phoebe asked, not realizing what she'd said. Piper and Paige snorted with laughter and Prue looked amused. 'Well I do!' Phoebe said, deciding that her jeans and red long sleeved top looked all right.  
  
'Phoebe's in love!' Paige teased.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. 'Uh-uh. Are you coming Paige?'  
  
'Sure, why not.' Paige agreed. 'Piper?'  
  
'No way! Jeremy's playing, remember.' Piper reminded her. 'And that blonde bimbo he was kissing is going to be there too.'  
  
Prue gasped. 'Blonde? He was kissing a blonde?'  
  
'Um, duh? You were there, remember?'  
  
'Yeah but I forgot she was blonde. Ooh I bet it was that nasty rat Trina.' Prue muttered as she grabbed her keys. 'Bye Grams.'  
  
'Bye girls. Get back as soon as possible - Patty and Victor will want to see you!' Piper watched as her three sisters left. 'Now Piper.' Grams said. 'Why are you wearing all black? You look so tragically morbid.'  
  
'You think so?'  
  
'Oh yes, you look like you're in mourning. At least change your blouse darling.'  
  
'Alright.' Piper trudged upstairs.  
  
* *  
  
Prue pouted her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd had to smuggle her competition makeup into the bathroom. Grams knew she wore quite a bit of makeup, but if Grams knew of the makeup Prue wore to ball games and to cheerleading competitions, she'd have a fit.  
  
The door to the deserted bathroom opened and in came Paige, who looked surprised. 'Prue why are you here?'  
  
'Make up.' Prue said, turning. The glitter she wore all over her body sparkled as it caught light from the harsh fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling. 'You?'  
  
'I can't handle using the bathroom with so many other females primping and also doing their business.' Paige replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
'Oh please Paige TMI.' Prue said, using the short term for Too Much Information. Prue snatched up her pompoms, which sat on the counter. 'I'll see you later.' Paige giggled as Prue sauntered out.  
  
* *  
  
As Phoebe made her way up the bleachers she saw a hand waving at her frantically. Phoebe grinned as she went to join the hand and its owner. 'Hi Benjy.'  
  
'Phoebe!' Cole gritted his teeth. 'Not so loud!'  
  
Phoebe laughed. 'What are you doing here? I somehow don't picture you as the football game type.' 'I'm not.' Cole agreed. 'I'm uh waiting for someone.'  
  
Phoebe frowned as a curvaceous, beautiful blonde girl fought her way through the crowds. 'Who?'  
  
'Cole.' The blonde said, smiling. 'Good. You saved me a seat!'  
  
'Of course. Phoebe, this is Kaia. Kaia, this is my old friend Phoebe. I've known her since childhood.'  
  
Kaia looked at Phoebe as if she were a disgusting bug. 'How nice. If you'll excuse me Fiji-'  
  
'It's Phoebe.' Cole said quickly, looking at Phoebe, who was glaring at Kaia. Kaia turned to take her seat on the other side of Cole, as Cole mouthed 'what are you, twelve?' at Phoebe.  
  
'I'll see you later then Cole. Nice meeting you KRISTA.' Phoebe said, smirking.  
  
'Apparently we are twelve.' Cole muttered, as Phoebe went off to search for Jason.  
  
* *  
  
Paige muttered in annoyance as she spotted Glen in the company of Jessica. 'Damn her.' Paige made her way towards them anyway. 'Hi Glen. Hi Jessica.' She said brightly.  
  
Glen and Jessica looked up. Jessica forced herself to smile. 'Hi Paige.'  
  
'Hey Paige. Sit!' Glen enthused.  
  
Paige shook her head. 'No thanks. I think I might join Phoebe. She looks bored.' Paige hurried off - Jessica made her feel unwelcome - and Glen turned to Jessica.  
  
'Jess, I think you make her uncomfortable.' Glen said.  
  
'I can't help it. I don't trust her.'  
  
'Why not? I've known Paige longer than I've known you!'  
  
'Then why don't you go steady with her?' Jessica spat, jumping out of her seat and storming off as Glen stared after her in despair.  
  
* *  
  
Paige waved to Phoebe and joined her on the bleachers. 'Hi. Where's Jason?'  
  
'Not here yet. You look glum.' Phoebe noted. 'What's wrong? Glen again?'  
  
Paige nodded. 'Uh huh. I just miss him the way he was. You know, before he wore Gucci and Gap. Before Jessica. I don't even know this guy. I think the guy I was in love with is gone. Or that I'm in love with the past.'  
  
Phoebe patted her on the back soothingly.  
  
'Whose the girl with Cole?' Paige asked, nodding at Cole.  
  
Phoebe's lip curled. 'Kaia. She's a total bimbo.'  
  
'Surprise surprise.' Paige muttered, as she settled back in her seat.  
  
* *  
  
Piper tied her hair back and went back downstairs, in her black jeans and light blue sleeveless tank top, as the doorbell chimed.  
  
'I'll get it!' Piper called. Grams was still doing last minute cleaning upstairs in Paige, Prue AND Phoebe's rooms, none of which had quite met her satisfaction. Piper opened the door and grinned. 'Mom!'  
  
Patty Halliwell grinned, and dropped her bags on the porch so she could throw her arms around her daughter. 'Piper! You look beautiful!'  
  
'You too!' Piper said, grabbing her bags. 'Let me help you inside.' Piper waved to Monty, who was the limo driver Patty had hired to take her from the airport, as he drove away. 'You're staying with me.'  
  
'Oh my god! It's so different!' Patty cried as she stepped inside. 'You four girls have totally changed the place without me here! Oh how did you manage to get your grandmother to agree to all this!'  
  
'Patty!' Grams flew down the stairs. 'You look gorgeous! Come on, you're staying in Piper's room!'  
  
Piper led her up to her room as Grams went back downstairs to wait for Victor, and give Piper some private time. 'This was my old room when I was a kid you know.' Patty said with a smile.  
  
Piper nodded. 'Grams told me. I sometimes stare at the ceiling at night and wonder what it would have been like in the city.'  
  
Before Victor had run off with his secretary, when Paige was just a toddler, they had lived in a nice modern house in the city. Once Patty had gotten an acting career, the house was sold and the four were shipped off to Grams, in her manor in the suburbs.  
  
Patty's smile faded. 'I haven't seen you since you were thirteen.'  
  
Piper nodded - when she was thirteen, Prue was fourteen, Phoebe was eleven and Paige was ten they had visited her on the set of her previous show. 'It's nice to have you back.'  
  
Patty smiled at her. 'It's nice to be back.'  
  
Downstairs the doorbell rang. Patty grimaced slightly, then forced herself to smile. 'That'll be Victor.' 


	10. Man Thief, Eight O Clock

A/N: Ingrid - Jason is in a few chapters, but he's not playing a big part in this! Not yet at least. we'll see :) As for those who want it to be a Phoebe/Cole or a Phoebe/Jason. I don't really care what happens to Phoebe (lol) so it doesn't bother me. I'll let it sway either way.  
  
Shalgal - I don't know anything about San Francisco and so on. we'll pretend it never happened and let it slide okay? I'm Australian!  
  
*Man Thief, Eight O Clock*  
  
Prue set down her pompoms at halftime, and grinned. The footballers were jogging towards their dressing room, which was nearby to the cheerleaders.  
  
Prue took a swig of her water bottle and watched Trina out of the corner of her eye. That mangy rat didn't even look thirsty, and not a hair was out of place. 'Jeez how much hairspray must she use?' Prue muttered to Janie, who nodded sympathetically.  
  
'Don't worry about it Prue. She can't steal your position as captain. And there's no way she can steal your social status.' Janie reassured her.  
  
Prue smiled at Janie, who smiled back. 'Thanks Janie.' Janie's smile vanished a moment later.  
  
'Uh oh. Man thief, eight o clock.' She muttered to Prue.  
  
'The correct term would be man eater.' Prue said. 'And what are you talking about?'  
  
Janie said nothing, just looked over Prue's shoulder. Prue turned around, and narrowed her eyes. Trina was flirting with Andy! And it looked like it was working. Andy was grinning and blushing like mad.  
  
Prue stalked over to them. Andy was just leaving, and as he walked by Trina she let her hand brush his arm and gave him a sexy smile while saying, 'so I'll see you tonight after the game. You know where to find me.' Trina winked.  
  
'What was that all about?' Prue asked, once Andy had left.  
  
'Oh Andy and I are going to meet up after the game.' Trina said casually. 'Get to know each other if you know what I mean.'  
  
Prue gaped at her. She'd already made a claim to Andy! Was this girl deficient? 'The cheerleaders and the footballers usually meet up after games at Heavenly Cafe.' Prue blurted out, then wished she hadn't. Like she wanted Trina to be there. On second thoughts, someone would probably tell her sooner or later anyway.  
  
'Well not tonight.' Trina said smugly. 'Andy and I are driving up to some cliff.'  
  
Prue froze. Trina couldn't be talking about Make out Point could she?  
  
'He said it's a really nice place to see the city,'  
  
Yes. She could.  
  
'I bet it is.' Prue muttered, walking off. It was time to get back to cheering anyway, since the footballers would be back soon. Prue picked up her pompoms. 'So much for any thoughts of me, Andy and old times.' She muttered, as the dressing room door burst open and the team jogged out. 'Five, six, seven, eight!' Prue jumped into the air and went through the rest of the cheer sulking.  
  
* *  
  
Piper and Patty went downstairs as Grams opened the door. 'Victor!' She cried, flinging her arms around him.  
  
Piper smiled, amused, considering that Grams nearly wore her father's ear out yelling at him during the divorce, and that the last time the two had seen each other together, a few thanksgiving's ago, the turkey was accidentally lit on fire during an out of hand bickering episode.  
  
'Penny you look great, as usual. Where are my girls?'  
  
'Prue, Phoebe and Paige are at the school for a football game, but Piper's here.'  
  
Victor gave her a hug. 'I bought presents for all of you. Though more for Paige, understandably, right?'  
  
Piper grinned wryly. 'Dad I'm sixteen. It doesn't matter anymore who gets what.'  
  
'I know, I just can't believe it. Paige is turning fourteen.'  
  
'It's hard to believe.' Patty agreed. Victor looked up, hesitated then smiled.  
  
'Nice to see you Patty.' He said.  
  
'You too Victor. How's life treating you?'  
  
Piper could tell they were putting on a show for her. 'So mom. dad. are either of you coming back again for Christmas?' She asked hopefully.  
  
'Well honey it's too soon to tell.'  
  
'Christmas is in a month and a half!' Piper objected.  
  
'I'll think about it.' Patty replied.  
  
Grams intervened quickly. 'Victor you're staying in Phoebe's room. Come upstairs and you can unpack, yes?' Victor nodded, and Patty trailed upstairs after them to unpack and rest from her jet lag.  
  
Piper was left standing alone in the foyer, feeling hopeless and alone.  
  
* *  
  
'Prue you coming to Heavenly?' Janie asked in the locker room, after the game, which their team had won.  
  
'Not tonight. The 'rents are visiting for my sister's birthday.' Prue replied, checking her reflection in the mirror. She had scrubbed off the competition makeup she wore for the game, since she had to go home where Grams would see her.  
  
'Oh.' Janie lingered for a while as Trina, Lindsay and a few other cheerleaders came in, laughing.  
  
'Hi Prue.' Trina said, acting as if they were friends. 'What's with the makeup?'  
  
'My grandmother would kill me if she saw me in competition makeup.' Prue replied, rolling her eyes as she applied lip gloss which would make her lips 'utterly kissable!' as the caption read.  
  
Trina went to her locker and twirled the combination. 'Isn't Andy cute?' She asked Lindsay, giggling.  
  
'Andy's the new guy right?' Lindsay asked.  
  
'Duh.' Prue said, putting on a touch of mascara. 'And he's not new. He moved to California in seventh grade.'  
  
'I remember him now.' Janie put in. 'He was your boyfriend.'  
  
'That's right.'  
  
Trina smiled coolly. 'When you were eleven maybe.' She said, leaning against her locker. 'But certainly not now.'  
  
Prue felt her temper begin to rise, but she said nothing as she finished her makeup. Trina might have the guys panting after her, and she might have the cheerleader squad divided in their loyalties, but she wasn't all that special.  
  
'I'll see you around then Prue?' Janie asked in a low voice.  
  
'Yeah. Call me. We can go shopping or something.'  
  
'Later Prue.' Sherrie called. Sherrie was another one of Prue's friends.  
  
'Later.'  
  
* *  
  
'Oh! Look at you!' Patty cried to Phoebe.  
  
'Hi mom.' Phoebe hugged her. 'Hi dad.'  
  
'Paige! Oh baby you look so different!'  
  
'Thanks. I think.' Paige smiled.  
  
Grams frowned. 'Patty, Victor don't you think you should get some rest? And girls don't you have homework??'  
  
Everyone mumbled things and then surged upstairs to their rooms. 


	11. Blonde Thing

A/N: Cheese, that wasn't exactly constructive criticism. if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it, or I'll restrict reviews to Users only. Also, before you criticize me, learn to spell! Oh yeah. if you're blonde don't take this chapter to heart please! I just thought it was a coincidence that all of them were blonde :p  
  
Oh and yeah, whoever asked, Trina is a made up character, just like most of the cheerleading squad (except for Missy).  
  
*Blonde Thing*  
  
The next morning Patty had gone to meet an old friend, Grams was shopping and Victor was meeting up with a business partner.  
  
Piper went downstairs, and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and settling herself at the island. Prue came into the dining room, scowling and beginning to make strong black coffee.  
  
'Piper, you look upset.' Prue said, after a sip of coffee. 'Care to mention what's wrong?'  
  
Piper twisted the stem of the apple. 'Blonde's are what's wrong.' She declared. 'Some stupid blonde stole Jeremy from me.'  
  
'What brought that up?' Prue asked, surprised.  
  
'We were supposed to go out today.' Piper mumbled, with a sigh.  
  
'I know the feeling.' Prue agreed. 'Of the blonde thing.'  
  
'The blonde thing?' Phoebe questioned, as she entered with Paige.  
  
'The blonde thing.' Piper confirmed. 'A blonde stole Jeremy.'  
  
'And is stealing Andy.'  
  
'Oh. Well I'll add a blonde stole Glen.' Paige replied, beginning to toast some bread.  
  
'Add Cole to the list won't you?'  
  
The four looked at each other. 'Prue you go first.' Phoebe blurted out.  
  
Prue made a face. 'If I have to. Everyone but Piper must have seen Trina by now. Though then again, I have good reason to suspect it was Trina with Jeremy. Anyway, she's so going after Andy and I already staked my claim!'  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. 'Shallow, but fair enough. You all know what happened to me.'  
  
'Jessica.' Paige said, buttering her toast without another word.  
  
'Some new girl named Kaia I've never seen before.' Phoebe said glumly.  
  
'It's official then. We're the anti-blonde club.' Paige joked. Prue smiled weakly, as the doorbell rang. 'I'll get it.' Piper volunteered, standing up and going to open the door. Dan was standing outside.  
  
'Dan, what are you doing here?'  
  
'Two reasons.' He said, smiling shyly. 'Michelle wants Paige and Phoebe to come over, and I was wondering if you're busy today.'  
  
'Busy? Me? Nope.' Piper shook her head.  
  
'Go over? I'm already there!' Phoebe piped up. Piper turned and noticed Phoebe and Paige already heading out the door.  
  
'Well that's good. Because I thought maybe we could do something. you know?'  
  
'How about you come in first?' Piper asked. Dan grinned.  
  
'Thought you'd never ask.'  
  
* *  
  
The phone rang. Prue picked up the phone. 'Hello Halliwell residence, Prue speaking?'  
  
'Prue? Hi it's me Sherrie.'  
  
'Oh hi Sherrie. You wanted to go shopping didn't you?'  
  
'Maybe another time. Change of plans. The party I was having has been changed to this week. Think you can come over and help me out?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'I already have Tara picking up the food and stuff.' Sherrie explained. 'But decorations. and calling people and stuff.'  
  
'I'll be right over. Who's coming?'  
  
'Well Trina is coming.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'I invited Andy see, and he insisted she come as his date.'  
  
Prue fell silent for a while. 'I'll be there in a while.' She said, before hanging up. 'Piper I'm going to Sherrie's. Her party's on tonight instead. You two are coming to it right?'  
  
'Wouldn't miss it.' Dan said, smiling. 'I heard it's the party of the year.'  
  
Prue grinned. 'It is. for now. Wait'll we have a party Dan!' She called, grabbing her keys and leaving.  
  
* *  
  
That night Prue dug around in her closet and found her never-worn yet, brand new short black dress. The dress was tight and clingy, and Prue pulled it on with a smile. An hour and a half all the Halliwell girls were ready to leave - Prue in her little black dress, Piper in black jeans and a long sleeved shirt, Paige in a bright blue mini dress and Phoebe in a cute top and skirt which was on the short side, and glitter in her hair and on her body.  
  
Grams looked extremely disapproving as she saw them leave in groups - Phoebe with Paige, Piper with Dan and Prue with Janie and Lauren, another girl.  
  
'Don't go for too long.' Grams muttered as the door closed.  
  
* *  
  
'Sherrie this party is great!' Janie enthused later on. Prue said nothing - she was muttering darkly as Andy and Trina arrived. They were outside on the patio - the party was so big that the enormous bottom floor of Sherrie's house and the patio and pool in the backyard were filled up with people who had spilled outside. Prue knew there were more upstairs in the bedrooms too, and thought it was lucky Sherrie's parents weren't home to know of people making out upstairs.  
  
'I'm going to go say hello to Andy.' Prue announced to Janie, Sherrie, Lauren and Tara. They all nodded knowingly as Prue danced on over to Andy and Trina, who were outside on the patio near the pool, which was beside one of the many refreshment tables.  
  
'Andy!' Prue exclaimed lightly as she pretended to just notice him. 'You just get here?'  
  
'Yeah.' Andy confirmed, giving Prue a shy smile. As he looked her up and down a blush stained his cheeks, which, to Prue's satisfaction, seemed to annoy Trina. 'You look great. Great party so far. Great. Everything is great.' Andy burbled.  
  
Prue hid her amusement. 'What a cute, itty, bitty little skirt you have on.' She said to Trina, who wore the smallest mini-skirt in history.  
  
'I got it today.' Trina said, posing as she stepped onto the edge of the pool.  
  
'Oh I just love this song. How about it Andy, a dance?' Prue suggested.  
  
'Sure why not? It'll be like old times.' Andy agreed, shooting a glance at Trina. 'You don't mind do you?'  
  
'Why should I? It's just a dance.' Trina smirked at Prue, who narrowed her eyes.  
  
'Come on Andy.' Prue linked arms with him. As she did she 'accidentally' bumped into Trina, who began to teeter on her high heels. With a scream, she plunged into the pool, surfacing with her blonde hair wet and her makeup and mascara running down her face.  
  
'Oh Trina, I'm so sorry!' Prue exclaimed. 'You were wearing your new little skirt too! Oh just a little advice for next time though, I really suggest some waterproof mascara. Sherrie! I think Trina needs a towel!' Prue called, dragging Andy off.  
  
* *  
  
Paige held back laughter as she saw Prue 'accidentally' knock Trina into the pool. Trina, who was dripping wet, was now being helped out of the pool by Sherrie's big brother. Paige was sure Prue was right in saying it was probably Trina who was kissing Jeremy, though it was also Jeremy's own fault too.  
  
Paige stepped away from the scene. She didn't really like prep - parties that much, but she couldn't say no. Trina swept past her, in a towel with one of her boy toys rubbing her on the back soothingly and with Lindsay squeezing dripping water from her hair into a plastic cup.  
  
* *  
  
Piper had been having a great time dancing with Dan when somebody tapped her on the shoulder as a slower song started.  
  
Piper turned, surprised. 'Leo! I didn't expect to see you here!'  
  
'Who'd miss this?' Leo waved his hand around and grinned. 'May I?'  
  
Piper hesitated, and looked at Dan, who was frowning. 'Uh.' Piper flashed back to when Leo had helped her out with the Jeremy - situation. 'Sure.'  
  
Leo grinned and took Piper's hand while Dan scowled and stalked off to find someone else to dance with.  
  
'I haven't seen you in a while, which is bad because I didn't get to thank you about what you did for me a few weeks back.' Piper said to him as they started to dance.  
  
'Don't worry about it.' Leo dismissed it. 'It was nothing.'  
  
'You were like a guardian angel. Kind of watching over me.' Piper commented.  
  
Leo blushed, which Piper thought made him look even more adorable. Where'd that come from? She wondered to herself. Since when had she thought Leo adorable? Though, now that she thought about it.  
  
'That's what friends do.' He mumbled, clearly embarrassed.  
  
Piper smirked. 'Friends, huh?'  
  
'If you want.' Leo offered shyly.  
  
'Well, why not?' Piper smiled and Leo smiled back. 


	12. Arguements

A/N: Thanks to J. P who pointed out to me that Benjamin Turner is in fact, Cole's father!! However, because it's already been posted his name is Benjamin, I will leave it that he was named after him. Still, all the same thanks!  
  
Oh yeah. one last thing. (READ THIS!!!) There have been dozens of reviewers telling me to make my story a Phoebe/Cole or a Piper/Leo. I will tell you something now. Piper and Leo are my favourite couple, so they will most likely end up together. I just put Dan it to make it more interesting. As for Phoebe (whom I don't even like that much). Well lots of you want Cole, and others want Jason. I cannot please you all and I can't give away any future plots, but this story, Phoebe will remain single. HOWEVER. I will definitely make a sequel (because I adore this story) and we will SEE what happens. Understood?  
  
*Arguements*  
  
'Can I get you a drink?' Someone asked. Phoebe turned and swooned.  
  
'Jason! Heh! Hi!' Phoebe said, trying to sound casual, and failing miserably. 'A drink? Drinks are good, sure!'  
  
Jason gave her an amused grin, and filled her a plastic champagne glass with punch. 'You look good tonight.'  
  
'You. Too.' Phoebe said, bobbing her head up and down. What I can only speak in one-syllable words now? Phoebe thought, annoyed at herself.  
  
Jason ladled himself some punch. 'That was a good meeting yesterday.' He commented, referring to a newspaper meeting the morning before.  
  
'Huh? Oh yeah.' Phoebe agreed. Thankfully, at the meeting she hadn't spent her time drooling over Jason, but actually did some productive stuff, which she couldn't exactly say about the first meeting Jason had gone to.  
  
'So. how do you know Sherrie?' Jason asked.  
  
'Oh she's one of Prue's friends. How about you? You're new in town, no offence but I wouldn't expect you to show up at a party.' Phoebe said. Silently she was screaming at herself, though on the other hand at least she'd moved up from one-syllable words.  
  
'Our parents are old friends. Sherrie used to live in New York as well, in the same apartment building, same floor and everything. We got along well as kids because we're both only children.' Jason explained. 'It must be good to have some sisters.'  
  
Phoebe half laughed, half snorted. 'It's okay. sometimes.' She decided at last, finishing her punch. 'Do you want to dance?'  
  
'Sure.' Jason agreed, putting his own cup down and taking her out onto the dance floor, where a slow song was finishing and a fast, catchy and upbeat tune was starting.  
  
* *  
  
Cole arrived at the party with Kaia, and brightened when he saw Phoebe. She was totally involved in the music on the dance floor, and the glitter she wore caught the light as she moved.  
  
Kaia nudged him, annoyed. 'Cole! Are you even listening to me?' She demanded.  
  
'What?' Cole snapped out of his trance. 'Did you say something Kai?'  
  
'Yeah I did actually.' Kaia said, narrowing her eyes as she spotted Phoebe. She knew that Phoebe was the only obstacle between her and Cole. All she had to do was eliminate her.  
  
* *  
  
Paige glared impatiently at the glossy white door. Someone was throwing up in the bathroom, obviously having drunken too much of the beer (which was on a separate table as it so happened).  
  
With a grumble, Paige had stomped to all the bathrooms, which had been full. All the bathrooms but the ones upstairs that was. Reluctantly Paige made her way up, occasionally tripping over someone passed out lying across a stair.  
  
'Let's see. Lots of doors.' Paige mumbled, stepping into the dimly let hallway. Paige decided to try them all, not caring who might be on the other side. Paige flung open the first door.  
  
Someone let out a squeal and Paige blushed. 'Sorry.' She mumbled. 'Just trying to find the bathroom.'  
  
'Paige? Is that you?' Glen's head suddenly appeared, barely visible in the near-darkness. Paige's stomach churned - Glen wasn't wearing a shirt and Jessica's hair was messed up. Three guesses as to what they were up to.  
  
'Uh huh, sorry.' Paige closed the door. Glen and Jessica were only freshmen like her, weren't they going a little fast? Paige looked at the door for a moment, where a giggle escaped. A disgusted look crossed her face, before she continued on her way.  
  
'Hey you there.' A voice said. Paige turned. 'Thirsty?'  
  
'I guess.' Paige hesitated. She didn't want to get drunk. But then again, you forgot your problems drunk, didn't you? 'Yeah, I am thirsty actually.'  
  
* *  
  
The next morning Prue awoke with a smile on her face. She'd spent the entire night dancing, talking and laughing with Andy. They'd really caught up, and Prue was hoping, that with a little luck, they'd soon be back on track.  
  
As long as Trina didn't get in the way that is.  
  
* *  
  
Piper let out a grunt as her alarm went off at nine thirty. 'Too. Early.' She mumbled, opening an eye. Patty's bed was already made.  
  
Piper groaned again, as the alarm switched from beeping to the radio.  
  
'Yesterday was a lovely sunny day in San Francisco and I hope you took the opportunity to go outside and have fun folks, because today storms are predicted until tomorrow afternoon.' The announcer said cheerfully. 'The storms will also include strong winds, rains and thunder.'  
  
Piper reluctantly forced herself to get up. Wincing, she pushed her feet into her slippers and padded to the nearest bathroom. The night had been dramatic, that was for sure. Trina had come up and hit on Dan (Piper realized Trina didn't know Dan was a year younger than her), before dragging him away to dance. This left Piper in the company of Leo, who was more than happy to oblige. She'd had a lot of fun, and found she and Leo had quite a lot in common.  
  
Nate and a few of his friends had showed up, ready to gatecrash the party, but vacated the premises quickly when all the sober males went after them. Paige had gotten drunk and the sisters had to sneak her back home finally.  
  
Piper knocked on the closed bathroom door. 'Prue!' She said in annoyance. Just her luck she had to share with Prue. 'Prue hurry up!'  
  
'I'm almost done Piper. Wait, why won't you?' Prue's muffled voice replied. The door opened a few minutes later and Prue came out in her bathrobe.  
  
'You look happy.' Piper noted.  
  
'I'm meeting up with Andy and the others for ice cream soon.' Prue replied with a grin. 'You look pretty happy yourself.'  
  
'I'm just a ray of sunshine.' Piper said sarcastically. 'Yeah, I guess I'm happy. I had fun with Leo last night, considering Dan abandoned me.'  
  
'Not many can resist Trina, I'll give her that.' Prue agreed. 'Something tells me Leo wouldn't be happy to know he's second best.'  
  
'I wouldn't call it second best. more like. not Dan.' Piper replied, going into the bathroom.  
  
Prue laughed, before continuing on her way.  
  
* *  
  
Prue finished changing into jeans and a black top, before making her way downstairs. Although it was raining so hard it was going sideways, Prue could still hear angry murmurs as she passed Phoebe's room.  
  
Prue pursed her lips and went downstairs. She grabbed a muffin (Grams was out grocery shopping according to the note on the fridge) and gritted her teeth. She'd never forgiven her father for leaving them.  
  
Silently, she went to the heating duct. Phoebe and Paige just assumed she didn't know about it, but she'd found out once when she caught them eavesdropping on Piper (though she hadn't told them that). Prue was just more careful not to be overheard, unlike Piper, who didn't know about it.  
  
Sure enough, she could hear Patty and Victor's voices coming from Phoebe's room, where Victor was staying.  
  
'Victor this is just like you!' Patty said angrily. 'It's Paige's birthday soon! You can't leave!'  
  
'Patty something's come up at work, and Marie needs help with her baby!'  
  
'I don't suppose it's your baby.' Patty's voice said nastily.  
  
'No it's her own from a previous marriage, not that it's any of your business.' Victor said angrily.  
  
'Good. I'd hate to think you had a child out of wedlock.' Patty said sarcastically. 'Victor you'll break Paige's heart!'  
  
'She picked you originally anyway!' Victor shot back. 'Patty I don't want to leave-'  
  
'Rubbish,'  
  
'But I have to. There's problems at work and Marie needs me.'  
  
'And so does Paige!' A door slammed and Prue quietly closed the vent. So he was going back home. Well she had to stop him, before Paige found out. 


	13. Paige and the Great Hangover

*Paige and the Great Hangover*  
  
'Ow.' Paige winced the moment she woke up. 'Ow. Ow. Ow.' With a groan she lay back on her pillow, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
In the bed beside hers Phoebe was fast asleep. She was mumbling something too - Paige was sure she distinctly heard the word 'Jason' a few times.  
  
The door opened slightly, and in came Victor. 'Hi honey.' He said softly, trying not to wake Phoebe up. It wouldn't have mattered or not - despite talking softly, Victor still sounded as if he had a megaphone.  
  
'Hi.' Paige whispered, trying not to cringe.  
  
'Is something the matter?'  
  
'Uh. Uh.' Paige shook her head very, very slowly. How much did she have to drink last night anyway? It was all a blur. There was something about Glen though. Hmm, what had it been?  
  
'Okay. I wanted to talk to you.' Victor explained. 'I thought we could go out for breakfast, just you and me.'  
  
Paige's eyes widened. Breakfast? In public? Where people talked, regardless of her hangover? 'Here is fine.' She replied weakly.  
  
'Okay, whatever you say. I have to talk to you about something important though.'  
  
'Fine with me.' Paige managed to get out.  
  
'There've been some problems at the office you see darling. Something's come up. And Marie called. She's in desperate need of my help. The kids are running amok - George is being naughty and Annie is teething.'  
  
'George and Annie?' Paige asked, confused.  
  
'Marie's kids, from a previous marriage.' Victor explained. 'Anyway, so I have to catch a flight back in about an hour.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'And I won't be able to be here for your birthday. But Patty will be, and you picked her originally anyway. And I even gave her the present I was going to give you.'  
  
'But I.'  
  
'I knew you'd understand sweetie. You look tired. I've got to catch a cab to the airport now, but tell your sisters I said goodbye, okay?'  
  
'Dad I-' Victor stood up to leave and went downstairs, where Prue was about to leave.  
  
'I know what you're doing.' She told him angrily.  
  
'Prue what are you talking about? And where are you going?'  
  
'None of your business.' Prue snarled. 'I can't believe you'd do that to Paige.'  
  
'What - how did you know?' Victor demanded.  
  
Prue said nothing, only glared at him. 'I can't believe I looked up to you. I built this illusion that you were a changed man since you walked out on us. And yet, you only do it again. Well you know what? We don't need you. So next time, don't even consider coming and spare us.' Prue snatched her coat up and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe woke up, took one look at Paige and went into sympathy mode. 'How are you Paige?' She had the decency to whisper.  
  
'Terrible.' Paige replied, turning over to face the wall. 'Dad left.'  
  
'He what?' Phoebe shrieked, sitting up.  
  
Paige winced. 'Can you not be so loud?' She mumbled. 'My head is pounding.'  
  
'Sorry.' Phoebe grabbed the pitcher of water on her temporary bedside and filled a glass halfway. 'Here.'  
  
Paige gratefully accepted the glass and drank it in one go. 'He said he's got something happening at work. And Marie needs him.' She muttered. She felt a little better, but not much.  
  
'Oh.' Phoebe looked horrified. 'I'm so sorry Paige. Can I do anything to make it up to you?'  
  
'Yes. You can hide my hangover from Grams and nurse me to health again.' Paige replied. 'And I'm not kidding.'  
  
Piper walked past their room munching on a chocolate chip muffin. She stopped when she saw the two of them. 'Paige you look terrible. How's the hangover?'  
  
'You're charming Piper, unfortunately the hangover doesn't follow in your footsteps. God, what was I thinking?'  
  
'You tell me.' Phoebe looked at Piper. 'We have to take care of her and hide her from Grams. Not only will Grams kill us for not taking care of our little baby sister, but dad's. gone back to LA.'  
  
'When did he leave? Why didn't I see him?' Piper demanded. 'I was downstairs the whole time!'  
  
'Getting a muffin.' Paige pointed out. 'And you're also carrying the funnies section of the Sunday paper.'  
  
'Oh alright.' Piper gave in, and sat on Paige's bed. 'I'm sorry Paige. About dad.'  
  
'It's okay.' Paige lied. 'Just. whisper.'  
  
'I've never had a hangover I have to say.' Piper noted, getting up and going back to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet she took some painkillers from the rack and went back to Paige's room.  
  
'Here.' Paige obediently swallowed the tablets, before lying back in bed and trying to go to sleep. Piper and Phoebe crept out, and closed the door.  
  
* *  
  
When Prue arrived at I Scream For Ice cream, her friends had already bagged the largest, roomiest booth. Prue made her way to the counter and decided to go all out with a banana split, despite her constant weight watching. Everyone sitting in the booth moved over as Prue joined them. Andy was already there too - sitting in a chair pulled up at the booth along with several other guys.  
  
Trina was sitting in the booth too, unfortunately right beside Prue. 'How did your skirt come out Trina?' Prue asked innocently.  
  
Trina glared at her. 'Just fine Prue.' She replied, her voice sickly sweet despite the glare. 'I'm SO glad for your concern.'  
  
'Any time.' Prue said, just as sweetly, as a waitress came over with Prue's banana split. Trina and several other girls looked at Prue's choice doubtfully.  
  
'You sure you want to eat that Prue?' Tara asked, as she ate her own small bowl of vanilla ice cream.  
  
'Of course.' Prue said breezily, looking at Trina pointedly, 'I don't need to worry about MY weight.'  
  
Trina gave her another death glare. 'Whatever you want Prue.' She said primly, returning to her single scoop of mocha ice cream.  
  
'Prue doesn't need to worry about all that stuff.' Andy agreed, squeezing Prue's hand under the table. 'She's perfect the way she is.'  
  
Some of the other cheerleaders, and Prue's friends all giggled and 'aw'-ed, however Trina looked like she'd eaten a lime.  
  
'Compared to a whale maybe.' Trina said snottily.  
  
Prue tossed her long, glossy black locks, which hit Trina in the face. 'You're just jealous Trina. And I would be too with that hair. It's so limp.'  
  
Andy's face was unreadable, but Prue didn't notice. 'My hair? What about yours! Prue sweetie, what do you condition your hair with, apple juice? It's so clumpy!' Trina shot back.  
  
Prue glowered. 'Actually-' she began.  
  
'Prue.' Andy interrupted. 'Can I talk to you outside for a second?'  
  
'Sure.' Prue agreed hesitantly. Prue shot Sherrie and Janie pointed looks, meaning that they had to save her seat and watch her banana split for any added ingredients. Both nodded discreetly, as Prue got up and followed Andy out into the shopping mall. 'What's up?'  
  
'Prue, what's with you?' Andy demanded. 'I'm against Trina because she was so concerned about her appearance, and she was so self-centered! But you're acting just like her! I've never known you to be so vain!'  
  
'I'm not vain!' Prue scoffed, eyes flashing. 'Andy, you're going to cause a scene. They're all watching us.' She turned back and looked through the glass windows, where the group stopped watching and pretended they never had been.  
  
'This is ridiculous.' Andy fumed. 'Prue, you're not who I thought you were.'  
  
'Things change Andy.' Prue replied angrily. 'Did you expect me to stay the same Prue who put glitter all over her work and drew flowers in her margins?'  
  
'Well I like her a whole lot better than I like this Prue that's for sure.' Andy said, before turning and walking away, out of the mall.  
  
Prue stared after him in disbelief. 'Jerk.' She muttered, and stormed out of the mall, forgetting all about her friends in I Scream for Ice Cream. 


	14. An Outing

A/N: I have people telling me Cole's real name is Benjamin, or that it's Cole. Well this is the exact quoting from Coyote Piper: Woman: Benjamin Coleridge Turner died in 1888, although there's no date of death for his wife. That's odd. There should be some record of that. Phoebe: Um, they had a baby though, didn't they? I think. Woman: Yes. A son. Cole Turner. Born in 1885. Never got to know his father, unfortunately. Phoebe: Cole Turner. It can't be. Therefore I will assume, that he is Cole Turner. HOWEVER. Because of the uses of Benjy so often, I'm going to pretend he was renamed after his father. Okay? No more about this, the matter is closed! Anyway, after a short hiatus, I am back again.  
  
*An Outing*  
  
'Paige is at home.' Phoebe explained as Michelle let her in later that day. 'She's recovering from an intense, um headache.' Phoebe wasn't sure if she wanted Michelle to know her thirteen-year-old sister had gotten drunk out of her mind. 'I wanted to stay home and look after her, but now Grams is home.'  
  
'Okay.' Michelle nodded as the two went up to her room. Phoebe grinned - Grams was indeed home, and Paige was passing it off as a bad headache, and maybe something she'd eaten last night having to do with the vomiting.  
  
Phoebe went into Michelle's room and shrieked. 'It's finished!'  
  
'Yup, all unpacked.' Michelle said proudly, turning on the air conditioner, closing the door and flopping onto her bed. 'Hey, have you seen the latest issue of Teen?'  
  
Phoebe squealed. 'Oh my god, yes! But ignore Teen, have you seen Jason Dean?'  
  
Michelle laughed as Phoebe sprawled out on the carpet. 'Oh I've seen him! But when I do, he always seems to be drooling after you.'  
  
'Me? You think he likes me?' Phoebe asked in surprise.  
  
'Well duh Pheebs. He's always hanging around you!'  
  
'Well who knows?'  
  
'I know more people who like Phoebe Halliwell.' Michelle announced, and then stopped as someone burst into the room.  
  
'Phoebe!' Jenny exclaimed, throwing her arms around Phoebe's waist. 'I thought I heard you in here!'  
  
'In other words you were eavesdropping.' Michelle said sarcastically, leaning back onto her pillows.  
  
'Hi Jenny.' Phoebe said easily. Jenny was kind of cute, though Michelle couldn't stand her. Phoebe could see why, because if she had to live with Jenny, she'd probably hate her too.  
  
'Jenny let go of her.' Michelle said in annoyance, leaning across her bedside table for the bookshelf, and pulling off a stack of magazines. 'Or I'll tell mom.'  
  
Jenny made a face. 'Mom won't get mad at me.'  
  
'She will if I tell her Phoebe's uncomfortable with strange, ugly, poky faced spoilt bratty little girls hugging her.' Michelle retorted. 'Besides you're acting like you're five, hugging people and acting the way you are. If you want to be treated older, like you were complaining last night, and as you have been all week, then act like it. God Jenny, grow up!'  
  
Jenny let go and glared at Michelle. 'I hate you!' She declared.  
  
'Good it's mutual. Now get out of my room.' Michelle ordered. Jenny glared at her again, then disappeared. 'Finally.' Michelle locked the door, and then shoved a magazine at Phoebe. 'Who does that look like?'  
  
'Hey, it looks like Jason!' Phoebe exclaimed in surprise. 'Wow! Likeness or what?'  
  
'But older.' Michelle agreed, lying on her stomach and propping her head up on her hands. 'As I was saying, I can think of more people who like you after only being at school for a few weeks.'  
  
'Who could that be?' Phoebe wondered.  
  
'Well duh! Cole! Can you say obvious or what?' Michelle laughed.  
  
'Cole! No way!' Phoebe snorted with laughter. 'He's going out with that Kaia girl. And we've known each other forever, it'd be like dating your brother.'  
  
'Whatever you say Phoebe. Whatever you say.' Michelle grinned.  
  
* *  
  
Prue stared at the phone in her room, willing for it to call. When it didn't, Prue let out a groan, and rolled over in her double bed. With a shriek, she fell off the edge with a thump, but landed on a pile of clothes.  
  
'God Andy.' Prue mumbled, climbing back on her bed. 'Where are you? Why aren't you calling? It's all Trina's fault.'  
  
* *  
  
Paige winced as the phone rang shrilly. 'My god.' She muttered. 'I'm never going to drink again.'  
  
Gingerly she waited as Grams answered. 'Paige, are you up to this? Glen's on the phone!' Grams said, appearing in her room.  
  
'I'll be fine.' Paige waved a hand and Grams handed her the phone, before leaving. 'Lo?'  
  
'Paige, hi. Your grandma said you had a headache.' Glen said. Briefly Paige recalled how Glen was against her bad ways, influenced from Nate.  
  
'Right.' She lied. 'A really bad headache. I think it's from the party. I guess the loud music was going to take its toll at some point. And,' Paige glanced out the window and saw no activity whatsoever, 'it doesn't help that my neighbour is mowing the lawn with his uh, yeah lawnmower.'  
  
'Oh. Okay.' Glen said. Paige was sure he was nodding on the other end. 'So I guess you're not fit to come to the park with me for a picnic then?'  
  
'A picnic?' Paige brightened. 'I think my headache is getting better already.'  
  
'Yeah, with Jessica. I thought you could get to know each other better or something.'  
  
Paige frowned. 'No thanks. My headache just got worse.' She added sourly, hanging up the phone.  
  
* *  
  
Piper knocked on Prue's door. 'Come in.' Prue called reluctantly.  
  
'Mom wants us all to go out to lunch, just her and us. No Grams.'  
  
Prue groaned. 'Where are we going?'  
  
'Quake.'  
  
'Fine.' Prue agreed reluctantly. She hadn't spent much time with Patty so far, and Quake was far, far away from I Scream for Ice Cream.  
  
As Piper left Prue sat up from her position, lying on her tummy on her bed. Prue caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. 'I can't be seen like this.' She declared. 'I need to change.' As Prue dug around in her closet, she remembered what Andy had said. 'Me. Vain!' She scoffed. 'As if.'  
  
* *  
  
'How about this?' Phoebe tossed a red scarf with white polka dots on it at Paige, who still lay in bed.  
  
'Phoebe that looks like it belongs in the fifties.' Michelle objected, from where she sat on Phoebe's bed. Michelle had come over after Piper had fetched Phoebe from her house, and now they were helping Paige find something that would cover her head up a bit more.  
  
'Are you sure you can lip read?' Piper asked anxiously from across the room  
  
'Course she can.' Phoebe answered from inside her closet. 'This one?' She threw a black baseball cap at Paige.  
  
'No.' Paige said dully, lying on her bed and holding a hand to her forehead. 'And keep it down.'  
  
'Where are the freakin' earplugs?' Piper asked in annoyance, as she rummaged through a drawer.  
  
'This one?' Phoebe threw something at Paige.  
  
'Perfect!' 


	15. Phone Messages

*Phone Messages*  
  
'Oh I've missed this place.' Patty said happily as five settled in at a table in Quake.  
  
'Yeah I bet it missed you too.' Piper joked, trying to make up for the awkwardness. Prue was obviously still seething at her father, Andy AND at Trina, Paige was wincing and giving intense looks at whoever spoke, obviously trying to lip read, and Phoebe was trying not to talk for Paige's sake.  
  
'So. How've you all been? I haven't seen much of you. Paige? How are you doing?'  
  
Paige nodded enthusiastically, lip reading wrong. Patty gave her a strange look. 'How about you Prue?'  
  
'Oh I'm fine. I'm just great. Why the hell wouldn't I be?' Prue snapped. Patty looked surprised. Prue glanced at her stylish silver watch. 'Dad's plane is probably leaving now.' Prue added bitterly. This seemed to dampen the conversation. Still, five points to Patty for trying.  
  
'Oh.' She said, pausing. 'Piper? Phoebe? What's going on with you lately?'  
  
Phoebe shrugged, still trying hard not to talk. Patty interpreted this as Phoebe being mad at her for some reason or another. Piper was studying the menu.  
  
'Paige?' Patty turned back to her youngest, who was wearing a bandana around her head. 'It's your birthday soon. Excited?'  
  
Paige nodded again, distracted as a pretty blonde went past the window with a guy. The guy was a brunette, and he was carrying a picnic basket, but as Paige looked harder she saw it wasn't Jessica and Glen. Still, it pissed her off.  
  
'How's life treating you?' Patty asked.  
  
'Fine.' Paige said, looking out the window moodily. Patty asked her another question, but Paige wasn't looking and couldn't see her lips.  
  
Patty sighed and gave up.  
  
Soon their food arrived. Patty and Piper made small talk, Paige picked at her food moodily, Phoebe started daydreaming about Jason and more or less went into a trance and Prue 'casually' left her mobile phone on the table and tried to be discreet but failing miserable as glanced at it every five minutes hoping for a text message or a voice message or anything from Andy.  
  
* *  
  
After a disastrous lunch they returned to the manor. Prue immediately checked the answering machine, something she never did. The red light was beeping, and the machine said there were six new messages. Prue hit the play button, hoping for a message from Andy.  
  
Piper lingered in the hall as she saw Prue check the messages. She'd talked to both Leo and Dan last night, Dan for forty five minutes and Leo for a full hour and a half. Both promised to call her today.  
  
Beep. 'Piper, hi it's me Dan. Just doing as I promised. Maybe we can hang out or something. Come over. Anytime. You know. Door's always open.' Dan sounded nervous on the machine. 'Anyway, I'm probably wasting your tape.'  
  
'Yes, you are.' Prue agreed, deleting it before it finished.  
  
'Hey!' Piper exclaimed, as she shrugged out of her denim jacket. 'That message was for me and me only to delete, not you!' Prue rolled her eyes as she messages continued.  
  
Beep. 'Hi Penny it's me Audrey. We still on for bridge tonight? Let me know! Oh and we've simply GOT to get together. Marianne is showing us slides from her holiday in the Caribbean and her grandkids too. Bring some photos of your own, won't you?' Audrey continued to babble. 'Oh and the girls and I have been thinking, we've all GOT to go on a holiday sometime. Linda says she can get us booked onto a luxury cruise for three weeks, half price! Isn't that exciting? Anyway, you call me and you let me know, okay? Bye, bye! Kisses!'  
  
Prue stifled a grin. How Grams was friends with someone like Audrey, who said "kisses", was beyond her.  
  
Beep. 'Hi girls, it's me.' Victor's voice came through. Prue glared at the message. 'Just saying I got to the airport safely. My flight leaves in fifteen minutes. Thanks for understanding. Say hi to your mother and Grams for me. Oh and Paige, when I get back to Chicago, I'll call you.'  
  
Beep. 'Hi Piper, it's Leo. I feel really embarrassed. I'm blushing. You should see me. I hate answering machines.' There was a pause. 'But I'm going to leave you a message just because I promised I'd call. Anyway, I might call later on. Again. Maybe we can catch up. If you want we can do something. Okay I have to go now. Bye.'  
  
Piper grinned goofily as she walked into the lounge. Two messages from two different guys in one hour!  
  
Beep. 'Prue?' Prue perked up. Finally! A message for her! Usually the machine was swamped with messages for her, making Grams seriously consider getting Prue her own phone line and machine.  
  
'It's me Tara. Are you okay? We're all worried since you ran out. Janie is going to call later but her parents dragged her to some family thing. Ditto for Sherrie. Call me back, okay? And don't worry about Trina; she's a wannabe. Later!'  
  
Prue didn't bother to hear the last message. It couldn't possibly be for her. As the machine went beep, Prue walked out of the room, not hearing the message.  
  
'Prue? It's Andy. We need to talk. Call me.'  
  
* *  
  
Patty ran to her room and fished her mobile out of her purse. 'Hello?'  
  
'Patty hi, it's Sam.'  
  
Sam Matthews was her agent.  
  
'Sam, hi. What's up?' Patty asked, running a hand through her hair.  
  
'Big news. I've got you an audition for a TV movie.'  
  
'TV movie? Sam you know I want to break out into the silver screen, not into television again.' Patty answered, frowning.  
  
'Patty this is an opportunity of a lifetime! Any movie is good right now! Come on! Maybe you'll go from small time screen to cinema! Just try.' Sam begged her.  
  
Patty hesitated. 'Sammy I can't.' She said, shaking her head. 'I told you already, Paige's birthday is very important to me. Now that Victor's gone it's even more important I stay here.'  
  
'Patty she'll understand. She's nearly thirteen isn't she?'  
  
'She's turning thirteen.' Patty confirmed. 'In a week's time. Which is why I need to be here.'  
  
'Patty. Please. Do it for your career. Do it for me.'  
  
Patty softened - she'd met Sam once she'd arrived in LA. Technically she'd had an affair with him, since the divorce hadn't been finalized yet, but Victor had too, so why not? Anyway, Patty was sure he'd propose to her any day.  
  
'I'll talk to her.'  
  
Piper walked into the room, unnoticed by Patty. Piper flung herself onto her bed and smiled at the ceiling.  
  
'Thank you Patty. Call me tonight okay? Love ya!' Sam said in the way only an agent could say by it meaning both the farewell and the real thing.  
  
'Love you too.' Patty hung up.  
  
Piper looked up. 'Who was that?' She asked.  
  
'Sam, my agent.' Patty said, getting flustered. Piper didn't notice, still on a high from her two messages (she wasn't exactly a guy magnet after all.)  
  
'Okay.' Piper said dismissively, figuring that all people in LA must talk like that.  
  
* *  
  
Grams shook her head from the kitchen, where she was cooking dinner a few hours later. She could hear Prue and Phoebe having a loud fight. She used to think Phoebe was the most rebellious, but now she knew better - it was clearly Paige, who, poor thing bless her, was currently lying up in her bed with a disgusting migraine.  
  
'Phoebe that's my top! You get back here!' Prue screeched, as Phoebe came downstairs in a short black top with hot pink straps and a hot pink cord tying around the middle.  
  
'Prue you borrow my clothes all the time.' Phoebe objected. 'Relax won't you?'  
  
'I just know you'll get it dirty!' Prue argued.  
  
'Will not!' Phoebe retorted. 'Hi Grams. Jason invited me out for dinner. Oh and I think Audrey left a message for you on the answering machine.'  
  
Grams nodded. 'Okay, thank you darling.' She said. 'Oh and stop fighting with Prue.'  
  
'She started it.'  
  
'Me?' Prue shrieked, coming downstairs in a bad mood, as Andy hadn't called all day. 'You're the one who stole my top you thief!'  
  
'I'm only borrowing it. Sisters do it all the time.' Phoebe answered. She turned to Grams. 'How do I look?' She added, running a hand over the black top and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
  
'You look ridiculous Phoebe. You're showing off far too much. Go change.' Grams commanded in horror, looking at her grand daughter who had grown up so quickly. 'As for those shoes? Absolutely not! Far too high. For goodness sake, you'll twist your ankle.'  
  
'I hope so.' Prue said sourly, seeing that Phoebe wasn't going to back off.  
  
'Grams that wasn't a real question.' Phoebe said rolling her eyes, which were extra expressive after she'd had lined them in black. Phoebe grabbed her jacket. 'I'll be back before nine. Nine thirty at the latest.' She assured Grams, rushing out with Prue trailing behind her calling out threats about her top.  
  
Patty flew down the stairs, lugging a suitcase. 'Mother Sam's gotten me an audition in a movie! For the main part!' She said excitedly, as if she were Paige or Phoebe's age.  
  
'What?' Grams looked up. 'But Paige's birthday! And Victor.'  
  
'I know, I know. I feel terrible. But I'm going to fly up for her birthday, I promise. I explained to her already. She understands perfectly, I knew she would. But this is such an opportunity, and Sam is going to be so upset if I don't at least try!'  
  
'For God's sake Patty, what about your children? Paige needs you! It's her birthday!'  
  
'Not yet. I'll be back in time for it, I WILL.' Patty said, determined.  
  
'How must poor Paige feel? Two parents in one day!' Grams snapped. 'First Victor and now you? Are you doing this to spite him? As soon as he leaves you go too?'  
  
'No!' Patty exclaimed, eyes wide. 'Of course not. I really have to go though, there's a cab out side. I'll call. I'll be here, DON'T WORRY.' 


	16. Winter Dance Fever

A/N: One more time - the story is Piper and Leo!! But I'm staying true to the show and having Dan in it and have Piper date him too. Okay?  
  
*Winter Dance Fever*  
  
Grams stared after Patty. Suddenly Phoebe's words came back to her. Grams hurried to the answering machine and listened to her message. Quickly she dialed.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Audrey!' Grams exclaimed. 'Hello! I just got your message. About the holiday? I'd love to. I need a break. When can we go? At the end of the week? Well that's fabulous!'  
  
* *  
  
'Phoebe!' Jason exclaimed as he opened the door. 'You look great.'  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to thank him, but when she caught sight of him all that came out was, 'uh.'  
  
Jason laughed lightly and was polite enough to pretend he hadn't noticed. 'Come on in.' He said, stepping back and letting Phoebe into an enormous, high ceiling lit up room.  
  
'Oh.' Phoebe croaked when she went in. 'It's.'  
  
'Expensive? I know. My parents are lawyers. They're always out. It doesn't give me much time with them, but hey, I'm a teenager, right?'  
  
Phoebe nodded mutely.  
  
* *  
  
Piper sat in her room, now vacated of Patty, doing homework at her desk. Being a neat freak, she'd automatically gotten rid of the bed she'd been sleeping on while Patty had used her own bed. Now her room was more or less the same.  
  
In the hall the phone rang, and a minute later Paige, who had recovered from her hangover (at least enough so that they could talk at normal volumes), knocked on the door. 'Piper, phone for you.'  
  
Piper opened the door and took the phone. 'Hello?'  
  
'Hi Piper it's Leo.'  
  
Piper brightened. 'Hi! What's up?'  
  
'Nothing much, you?'  
  
'Nothing, just doing homework.'  
  
'Oh. Got much more to go?'  
  
'A ton. I've been busy this weekend and I didn't get much of a chance to do it.' Piper replied reluctantly. Leo's face fell on the other side.  
  
'Okay. I won't hold you.'  
  
'Are you sure? We can still talk.' She added. Just then there was a beep. 'Or not. Sorry Leo I've got to go, there's someone on the other line.'  
  
Leo said goodbye and hung up.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Piper, hi it's Dan. Can I come over? Or you can come here. Whatever you want.'  
  
Piper hesitated. 'I don't know.'  
  
'We can do homework together.' Dan insisted.  
  
'What the heck, sure. I'll be over in ten minutes.'  
  
* *  
  
Paige was in her room, on her computer. It was kind of good for Patty and Victor to be apart, because they always went on guilt trips and bought the girls things. For instance, just six months ago Victor had sent them all top of the line computers and printers - one each. And then there was the time Patty felt so bad she couldn't make Christmas she sent them all five extra presents each.  
  
Paige danced over to her CD player and turned up the volume. As she reseated herself at her computer an instant message popped up.  
  
Nate83: Yo, Paige. Sup? Why don't you come over? We'll forgive you. All you've got to do is take a little initiation test. Not even hard. I swear. Just smoke. Pot. Marijuana. Either. Any.  
  
Paige me: Nate? Are you high?  
  
Nate83: What? Hell no!  
  
Paige frowned at the screen. Should she trust Nate? No.  
  
Paige me: I don't think so. Sorry Nate.  
  
Paige me has left the conversation.  
  
* *  
  
The next morning Prue, dressed to kill, along with Piper, Paige and Phoebe, who was still dreaming about Jason's house, where they'd made out after dinner, all arrived at school. The sky was dark and overcast, and on the horizon were dark, angry clouds.  
  
As soon as she got inside, people swamped Prue. 'Prue you look fantastic! I love that skirt!' Janie exclaimed as she fought through the crowd.  
  
Prue smiled graciously. She'd put in hours of effort on her appearance after having gotten up at the same time as Grams (which was five o clock). Her long black hair had been washed and blow dried, her makeup put on precisely, she'd given herself a French manicure with her home kit, and she wore a denim mini, sparkly belt and a black sheer sleeveless top with a bright red halter neck underneath.  
  
'Thanks Janie.'  
  
'Prue!' Sherrie, Tara and Lauren all flew towards her, clutching assorted objects. 'Prue hi!'  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'You look fabulous! My god, where is that top from? I've been looking for a sheer black sleeveless for like. forever!' Lauren cried.  
  
Prue smiled mysteriously. 'Oh I had it around and I thought I may as well make use of it, you know?'  
  
'Ugh, I love those shoes! Why can't I find a pair like those?' Tara complained as they walked on. They stopped at the bulletin board and Sherrie stapled a flyer to it.  
  
'What's that?' Prue leaned forward and read. 'Dance committee. Hey that's us.'  
  
'Yeah.' Tara confirmed. 'The Winter Dance is coming up soon, remember?'  
  
Prue nodded. 'That's right. I forgot.'  
  
Lauren scoffed. 'The winter dance.' She shook her head. 'Who cares about it? I mean, hello, prom is like. a few weeks later.'  
  
'Are you kidding? Prom is a month and a half later.' Tara replied.  
  
'Who are you going to go with Sherrie?' Lauren asked.  
  
'Well duh? Jake! He's already buying me flowers.' Sherrie said confidently. 'What about you Prue? Going to go with Andy?'  
  
Prue, who had just spotted Andy on the stairwell, nodded distractedly. 'Huh? Hey, I'll be back okay? I've got to go talk to someone.  
  
* *  
  
'Look Phoebe!' Michelle tugged Phoebe's sleeve. 'The Winter Dance! Is that like, prom?'  
  
'It's the dance for everyone. Prom is restricted only to seniors and their dates, but the Winter Dance is for all of SFH.'  
  
'Awesome.' Michelle said, excited. 'Wow, I'll have to ask mom to let me buy a dress. Do you know anyone on the dance committee?'  
  
'Oh yeah. Prue and her friends.'  
  
'Great.' Michelle let out a little giggle and nudged Phoebe as the two walked away from the notice board. 'Look who it is.' She teased as Jason came down the stairs.  
  
Phoebe blushed.  
  
'Why are you blushing?' Michelle asked.  
  
'We. made out last night.' Phoebe mumbled. Michelle's jaw dropped. 'I'll tell you more later.' Phoebe added quickly.  
  
'Okay.' Michelle grinned. 'I'll leave you to be alone with him.' She teased, waving. 'See you in chem.'  
  
'Hey Phoebe.' Jason said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Phoebe blushed - did this mean the two were official boyfriend-girlfriend dating status? After all, they HAD made out at his house the night before.  
  
'Hi.' Phoebe managed to say, looking at Jason, who looked cute and clean cut.  
  
'How are you doing? Can I walk you to class?  
  
'Sure. And I'm fine.'  
  
Jason smiled, looking at the bulletin board, and then at Prue and her friends, who were stapling and taping flyers all around the school. 'So. Winter Dance huh?'  
  
Phoebe managed a nod as Jason grabbed a flier from Sherrie and skimmed it. 'It says all year levels are welcome.' He said with a slow smile.  
  
'I gathered that much.' Phoebe laughed.  
  
'So. I know the surroundings aren't very romantic right now, and I'm walking you to chemistry, which nobody likes, so this probably isn't the best time to ask you, but I'm still on a high from last night, where I had a great time. with you at dinner and. after. Anyway, so as I said before, not the greatest time or place to ask, but how'd you like to go?'  
  
Phoebe squealed. 'Really? You mean it?  
  
'Oh I knew it you don't want to go do you?'  
  
'Are you kidding? I'd love to!' Phoebe threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, unaware that Cole was skulking in the background. 


	17. Brown Bag It

A/N: May I have your attention please? Okay? Now I have it! Great! I love your reviews but guys, I've already repeated myself like a broken record - yes it is Piper and Leo, but first it is Piper and Dan! I'm trying to stay true to the show! So.. Stop! And with the Cole and Phoebe thing? Also repeated. Many, many times. Oh yeah, you should all feel special that I'm skipping researching Australian Wheat Exports, to write this chapter ^_^  
  
*Brown Bag It*  
  
The day passed in a blur, and before Paige knew it, lunchtime. She entered the cafeteria and headed over to the lunch line. Prue was already in her usual corner, surrounded, and she knew Piper and Phoebe would be somewhere, just without the massive crowd.  
  
'Hey Paige!' Glen called, as he hurried up behind her and grabbed a tray. 'We missed you at the picnic.'  
  
'I'm sure you did.' Paige couldn't stop the sarcasm from entering the remark as she peered at the day's choice.  
  
'I forgot to brown bag it.' Glen said sadly, as something resembling a potato was dumped onto his tray.  
  
'Why are you really here Glen?' Paige asked bluntly a few minutes later as she waited for Glen to get his desert.  
  
'What, I can't even talk to you now?' Glen asked innocently, as he slid his tray off the counter. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your birthday. You know, the deal on it. What's going to happen?'  
  
'I don't know.' Paige confessed, lowering her eyes. Glen, being her best friend for ten years, sensed this.  
  
'What's the matter?' He asked as they made their way to a table.  
  
'Dad and mom left. Separately.' Paige added.  
  
Glen frowned. 'You mean they left early?'  
  
'Uh huh.' Paige nodded. 'And Grams announced last night she's going on some vacation for two weeks. It's supposed to be three, but Grams doesn't trust us. And she said she doubted my mom will come back and she asked me if I'd understand if she took off too. And really, I don't mind, because what's the point? This year sucked, why add a crappy party?'  
  
'Hey Paige!' Nate's voice brayed across the room. 'Over here! Why aren't you answering my instant messages?'  
  
'Oh god, Nate. That's all I need.' Paige moaned, lowering her head into her hands.  
  
Glen clenched his fists as Nate drew closer. Paige finally looked up and saw Glen's face.  
  
'Glen.' She said in a warning voice. 'Punching Nate isn't going to solve anything. It's just going to get you suspended and me in more trouble.'  
  
Glen looked at Paige and seemed to calm down. 'You're right.' He agreed.  
  
'So Paige.' Nate approached them. 'Where've you been lately, huh?' He glanced at Glen. 'You work fast then, huh? What're you paying him, huh Paige?'  
  
Glen let out a low growl.  
  
Nate sneered. 'Anyway Paige, we all figured since it's your birthday soon, and widdle Paige will be growing up, we might as well chip in for a present. But then we thought, hey, why hasn't Paige given us our invites yet? But I think I found one, it was this little pink frilly thing right?'  
  
'Piss off Nate.' Paige commanded.  
  
Nate rolled his eyes. 'So here's the deal. You invite me and the gang to a private party. just you and us. What do you say?'  
  
'No.' Paige shook her head firmly.  
  
'Come on. I'm only offering once.'  
  
'NO.'  
  
Nate's eyes hardened. 'Fine. I hope you like your little gift we left for you Paige. I'm sure the principal will.' He sauntered off.  
  
Glen began to panic. 'What does he mean by that? What if they left like a homemade bomb at your house? What if you're Grams gets hurt? What if they graffitied your name over the principal's office or something?'  
  
Paige laughed. 'Glen relax. It can't be that bad. They're probably joking.'  
  
Glen relaxed. 'Okay. You're probably right. It's good to see you've got your sense back when it comes to guys like him.'  
  
Paige nodded, but didn't say what she was thinking, which was why he hadn't gotten his sense back when it came to girls like Jessica.  
  
'So don't worry, right?' Glen asked, still worried anyway.  
  
'Of course. Nothing's going to happen.'  
  
If only she'd known how wrong she was.  
  
* *  
  
Piper raked a hand through her hair, frowning as she watched Prue and her friends Sherrie, Tara, Lauren and Janie all come through the cafeteria doors, all brandishing staplers and fliers.  
  
'Great.' She mumbled as she slid her tray off the serving counter. 'The Winter Dance. The one I planned to go to with Jeremy. The one I bought a dress for. The one I.' Piper cut herself off as she sat down with her friends Becca, Maria and Wendy.  
  
'Hi Piper.' Wendy smiled at her, and then rubbed her eyes.  
  
'Don't!' Mary scolded Wendy.  
  
'I can't help it! My contacts are killing me!' Wendy complained, eyes watering.  
  
'Have you seen the new fliers?' Elizabeth asked excitedly. 'Winter Dance, I can't WAIT! Brett and I are going to have so much fun!'  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
'Who do you plan to go with Piper?' Mary asked, interested. She was the most talkative of the group.  
  
'Oh I don't know if I'm going to go or not.' Piper murmured.  
  
Wendy nudged Mary. 'Piper was going with Jeremy, remember?'  
  
'Oh.' Mary grew quiet. 'Sorry.' Suddenly she brightened. 'Oh, but you can go!'  
  
'I'm not going alone!' Piper said instantly.  
  
'Alone? Whoa, no way!' Mary laughed. 'Let's review the possibilities shall we? Okay. Here we go. Ahem. Gordon, Dan. Tall, brown hair, cleft chin, and amazing eyes. Good looking, incredible body, your next door neighbour who wants you bad.'  
  
Piper's friends laughed and Piper managed a small smile, despite being really embarrassed.  
  
'And of course, Wyatt, Leo.' Mary proclaimed, obviously on a role. 'Blonde hair, blue eyes, very cute. Kind of skinny, but built. Also wants you. So. whom will Piper pick? Contestant number one or two?'  
  
'Mary!' Piper exclaimed, blushing. 'Stop it!'  
  
Mary laughed as Piper swatted at her. 'Don't try deny it Piper - Dan and Leo are going to end up in a fist fight over you!'  
  
'Don't. You might jinx me.' Piper said, shaking her head in amusement. 


	18. Drug Search

A/N: *bangs head on table* what do you mean you don't get it?! I already said! I have no idea if it's a Phoebe Cole or a Phoebe Jason! I cannot please everyone! Please stop suggesting it to be a Phoebe Jason or Phoebe Cole already!!  
  
PS: If anyone knows anything about Australian Wheat Export, please add something in your review!  
  
*Drug Search*  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of English. Prue dragged herself out of her chair, shook her head and headed for the nearest bathroom. In there she managed to reawaken herself (how could Piper find that crap interesting?) by spritzing herself with fragrance, brushing her hair and touching up her makeup.  
  
When she left the bathroom there was a swarm of activity. Students were looking frantic as they zoomed down the halls, and teachers were everywhere. Prue noticed the Principal with two police officers and wondered what was happening.  
  
'Oh my god Prue!' Janie hurtled towards her. 'Have they done you yet?'  
  
'Done me?' Prue watched as a girl opened her locker. The police began to look through her stuff. 'Locker search?' She pondered aloud.  
  
'Well duh. Didn't you hear the announcement?' Janie asked impatiently.  
  
'I was in the bathroom.' Prue said loftily. 'So, what's with the locker search? Weapons or something?'  
  
'No. Drugs.' Janie's eyes were wide. 'You don't think they'll confiscate my eyes shadow compact do you? Because I left my brand new Mystique one in my locker, stupid of me I know. They might think I disguised powder or something in my makeup compact! Oh no!' Janie was frantic. Seconds later, Tara, Lauren and Sherrie all appeared.  
  
'Oh god it's horrible.' Lauren gushed. 'They were ruthless! My locker is RUINED!'  
  
'They totally invaded my privacy.' Tara wailed. 'They didn't even try and be gently with our stuff. They spilled my new perfume EVERYWHERE.'  
  
'Not Obsession?' Janie asked, mortified.  
  
Prue listened; distracted as she watched the police go through more lockers.  
  
'Prue shouldn't you be at your locker?' Sherrie asked logically. 'They are going to be there soon and you have to be there to open it.'  
  
'Oh.' Prue said goodbye to her friends, who were still complaining about their damaged possessions, before hurrying to her locker, just in time.  
  
'Halliwell, Prue?' The policewoman read off a clipboard.  
  
'Don't worry Prue, standard routine.' Mr. Grafton said, smiling at her.  
  
Prue opened her locker and dutifully held the door open. 'Please be careful.' She said, raising an eyebrow as the policeman more or less attacked it.  
  
'Whatever.' He said, his hat knocking against the mirror hung up in the door. 'Nope, she's clean.'  
  
'As I expected.' Mr. Grafton said pleased. 'Thank you Prue.'  
  
Prue did a quick cleanup of her locker, before going back to her group, who had relocated themselves to the newest batch of lockers.  
  
'How'd it go Prue?' Janie asked.  
  
'Fine. Nothing got TOO messed up, thank god.' Prue reported. 'Wonder where Andy is?' She added.  
  
'Oh he'll be around. It's not like he's possessing drugs.' Sherrie said. There was a growing amount of activity at the end locker. 'Hey, they must have found something.'  
  
The policewoman began to talk into her walkie-talkie. Within minutes backup came, with Sniffer dogs.  
  
'Um Prue? I hate to break it to you, but isn't that your sister?' Tara asked softly.  
  
Prue turned to look as Mr. Grafton, his face looking increasingly angry, hauled Paige to the direction of his office. 'Oh no.' Prue whispered. 'She wouldn't.'  
  
'Prue!' Piper and Phoebe ran up to her. 'Prue they found all kinds of stuff in Paige's locker. Cannabis and ecstasy.' Phoebe said, her words all a jumble.  
  
Piper looked like she'd been crying. 'Prue, they're going to EXPELL her. But she didn't do it, she wouldn't!'  
  
Prue glanced at her friends, whom were all murmuring among themselves. 'I know she didn't. I've got to do some damage control,' it was typical that she'd be worried about her social status at a time like this. 'You guys keep an eye out. And correct any dumb rumours.'  
  
Prue gathered her friends, and they began to stride purposely down the halls, leaving Piper and Phoebe behind.  
  
* *  
  
The day passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. As predicted, Paige was expelled from the school, and had to collect her things.  
  
When the news reached Grams, who had been all set to leave for her cruise at the end of the week, she was so angry and distraught at the same time she couldn't even speak, just shake with fury. She even called her friend Marianne so they could leave for the cruise a day earlier than planned.  
  
The next day at lunchtime the school was still buzzing with the news about Paige. Nate and his friends were looking particularly smug, Piper noticed, as she went to sit with Justin.  
  
'Hey Piper. How's Paige going?'  
  
'She's miserably grounded at home.' Piper reported.  
  
Justin frowned. 'I really don't think she'd do drugs. Well, not until she started hanging around Nate.'  
  
'I know what you mean.' Piper agreed, as she peeled open a carton of strawberry yogurt. 'She's really changed.'  
  
Suddenly Glen came hurtling up to their table. 'Piper!' He was out of breath.  
  
'What's the matter?' Piper asked, alarmed.  
  
'Pipe, yesterday at lunch. Nate said he left a present for Paige. He said the principal would like it too.'  
  
Piper stared at him. 'You think Nate did this?'  
  
Glen nodded. 'Uh huh and if we can prove it-'  
  
'W-w-w-w-w-wait.' Piper interrupted, waving her hands like she wanted to freeze the room or something. 'Do you mean to say, Nate set up my little sister?'  
  
'Something like that.' Glen confirmed, sliding into the seat beside Justin. 'If we can prove it, Paige can come back to school.'  
  
Piper frowned thoughtfully. 'Well even so, it requires a lot of meetings. As much as I want to help Paige, how can we? I mean, Grams is leaving for her relaxation cruise tomorrow morning!'  
  
'Well make her cancel the trip!' Glen exploded. 'This is Paige we're talking about.'  
  
Piper shook her head. 'You're probably right that Nate did this. But maybe we can trick him into a confession. I mean, if he thinks the police are after him or something. Because all those unnecessary meetings and stuff wouldn't get us anywhere.'  
  
Glen slammed a hand on the table. 'Piper! Meetings or no meetings!'  
  
'The principal would never believe us unless Nate confessed. Nate knows that. We need to trick him.' Piper argued. 'Glen I am older, smarter and wiser than you. I'll consult with Paige, Phoebe and Prue to see what they think. Though knowing Prue, she won't be too good at scheming.' 


	19. Bike Riding

A/N: Dear Very Unhappy readers, I'm trying as hard as I can! My graduation is next week; so cut a girl some slack! Plus I'm kind of stuck. If anyone has any ideas for a PLOT (not for who you think should get together) please let me know. Oh and please excuse the joke about Phoebe's name ^_^  
  
*Bike Riding*  
  
Phoebe practically flew home and flung open the door. 'Hi Paige.' She blurted out, barely noticing her as she rushed upstairs.  
  
'Hi. Where's the fire?' Paige asked, her eyes fixed on the TV screen.  
  
'Nowhere. Jason invited me to go on a bike ride with him.' Phoebe called back. Fifteen minutes later she ran back downstairs, carrying her bike helmet. 'Got to go get my bike out. See ya Paige!'  
  
* *  
  
When Piper got home, Paige was still sitting in the lounge room, watching a year old, taped episode of Destiny.  
  
'Paige? Why are you watching such an old episode of Destiny? Actually, why are you watching Destiny?' Piper asked, as she stopped to look at her younger sister.  
  
Paige didn't move her eyes from the TV. 'I underestimated Destiny.' Paige replied. Her hand reached for the bowl of popcorn beside her. 'It's actually not bad. It makes you forget your own problems, and worry about Linda's instead.'  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. 'Paige you've got to be kidding me. This is so not you.' Piper glanced at the screen, where Patty, with the haircut she'd had last year, was flirting with Jacob.  
  
Paige shrugged as Piper snatched up the VCR remote and pressed pause. 'Where's Grams?' Piper asked.  
  
'Upstairs packing for her trip. She called Marianne again for them to leave tonight. She couldn't stand being in the house with me - she couldn't even look at me Piper.' Paige finally looked away from the TV screen. 'She thinks I'm guilty. Do you?'  
  
'Of course not.' Piper scoffed. 'Glen came up to me today. We have reason to believe that Nate framed you.'  
  
'Oh I know that.' Paige replied. 'I figured that out already, last night. Don't know why it didn't occur to me in the principal's office, when I could've at least tried to save my sorry ass.'  
  
'Don't feel bad. Okay, feel a little bad.' Piper relented. She glanced at her watch as she hit stop on the VCR remote. 'Here pass me the popcorn. Destiny should be starting about now, so there's no need to watch this old junk.'  
  
Paige groaned. 'Oh great, where is everyone else when you need them?'  
  
'Grams is packing apparently, Prue is at cheerleading and then she's going to Sherrie's to swim.' Piper answered as the 'Previously on Destiny' part finished and the episode began.  
  
'Eric I can't keep this up much longer. Jacob is starting to suspect it's not his child.' Patty exclaimed.  
  
'Patty I told you, you'll just have to make him believe it.' Eric stressed. 'We can't let anyone know the truth.'  
  
'But Eric if that child comes out looking like you - neither Eric nor I have blonde hair!'  
  
'Recessive genes. Tell him your mother had blonde hair if you must.' Eric said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Paige jumped up. 'I can't watch this any longer.' She declared. 'I'll be in my room.'  
  
* *  
  
'Prue you look illegal!' Jeremy hooted from the pool as Prue approached it in her bright pink and red bikini.  
  
Prue shot him a withering glance - why should she forgive him after what he did to Piper? Straight after cheerleading, Sherrie had invited a bunch of the girls from the squad to her pool. Lindsay found out and invited herself, Trina and the rest of the squad who were on Trina's side. Then the football team finished practice and all the girls agreed they should come too.  
  
'Hi Prue.' Andy said, looking her in the eye. Prue smiled to herself, satisfied. She had talked to Andy and they agreed to being friends.  
  
'Hi Andy. Trina.' Prue's lip curled as she caught sight of Trina in a chocolate brown bikini that set off her hair.  
  
'Hello Prue. Andy and I were just talking about you.'  
  
Prue grimaced. 'Really.' Andy shot her a look - they'd also agreed she stopped being mean to Trina. Well, Andy said to anyway. Prue hadn't actually agreed. Still, she didn't want to put him off.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe grinned at Jason, as they rode on the bike path in the park nearby to her school. 'This is really fun, I'm enjoying it so-' Phoebe was saying, when a loud beeping noise interrupted her.  
  
Jeremy braked, pulled out his mobile phone and looked at the caller ID. 'Hello, mom?' He answered. Phoebe braked too, and backpedaled to wait for him.  
  
'Uh huh. Yeah. Park. Uh huh. Uh-uh. Phoebe. PHOEBE. Phoebe Halliwell.' Jason repeated many times. 'Okay. Yes. All right. Will do. Love you. Bye.'  
  
Jason hung up.  
  
'Your mom huh?' Phoebe asked dryly. 'Keeping tabs on you?'  
  
'Yeah.' Jason nodded. 'It's the best thing she can do considering how much she's out. She thought I called you Freebie.' He laughed. 'Anyway, I have to get home.' He apologized. 'My dad has clients coming over for dinner and I have to be there.'  
  
'That's fine.' Phoebe said politely. 'You go do that.'  
  
'I'm really sorry. I'm not sure why my mother is dragging me away so early. It's only four thirty.' Jason leaned over and gave Phoebe a quick kiss on the lips, before he put his hands back on his bike handles. 'See you soon.'  
  
Jason rode off, leaving Phoebe behind. Neither noticed Cole coming up behind them on the path.  
  
* *  
  
Paige was sitting in her room when outside the phone rang. Piper answered, then called, 'Paige it's for you!'  
  
'Kay.' Paige answered, getting up to take the phone from Piper. 'Hello?'  
  
'Paige? It's me Glen.'  
  
'Oh. Hi. Come to tell me how disappointed you are in me?'  
  
'Absolutely. But not for the reasons you think. How could you have not realized? And why didn't Piper tell you?'  
  
'Tell me what?'  
  
'I guess she wanted me to tell you.'  
  
'Tell me WHAT?' Paige asked, getting pissed off.  
  
'Paige, do you remember how we were eating lunch and Nate said he'd left a birthday present in your locker? And how the principal would like it? I think he might have planted the drugs there.'  
  
'Oh. That.' Paige said sourly. 'I knew Nate set me up. How slow do you think I am?'  
  
'You knew? Why didn't you go to the principal?'  
  
'Duh, Glen. Like he'd ever believe me. Don't you get it? Even if I didn't do it, even if I didn't put those drugs there, he still thinks he busted me. If he backs down and we expose Nate he'll never believe us. He doesn't want to hurt his rep, so he can save his precious ego. If he has to admit he was wrong, it'll be tainted.' Paige said, rolling her eyes as she flopped onto her bed.  
  
'Paige you can't just go taking the blame for this!' Glen objected.  
  
'Try me Glen. There's nothing I can do.'  
  
'Tell Grams. Explain what happened. If she goes to Mr. Grafton.'  
  
'Nobody will buy it Nate. You need solid evidence for that. Think of something then call me back.'  
  
Paige hung up. 


	20. Rumour Patrol

*Rumour Patrol*  
  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe all arrived at school the next morning, never looking so different from each other. Piper, in her simple outfit of jeans and a black sweater, looked thoughtful and determined as she strived for a plan to get Nate exposed. Prue, in her cheerleading outfit, was flipping her long black locks all over the place, while looking around for anyone whispering. Phoebe was wearing an exposing top and short skirt, looking dreamy.  
  
Sherrie, Tara, Lauren and Janie all approached Prue, who separated herself from Piper and Phoebe.  
  
'Bleachers.' Was all Lauren needed to say, before all five headed in that direction. There were just as many people there as there had been the day Jeremy was kissing Trina (who wasn't even going out with him then or now.)  
  
A few freshmen girls who were in the same Science class stood nearby. 'I heard she was half stoned when she had to go to Mr. Grafton's office.' One said.  
  
Prue stopped. 'Excuse me? Where'd you hear that from?' Prue asked, glaring down at the freshmen girl. Prue definitely looked powerful in her cheerleading outfit, towering over the small girl.  
  
'I-I I can't remember.' She squeaked.  
  
'Well it's wrong. You spread that round instead, OKAY?'  
  
'Y-yes.' She nodded, looking at Prue's uniform. Prue was the head cheerleader - not listening to her was a sin if you wanted to be popular. Especially if you happened to be a freshmen.  
  
'I heard Nate Harper set her up. You know, that ninth grader who should be in tenth? He's always hanging around with his druggie friends, half stoned.' A year nine girl whispered. Prue stopped.  
  
'Yes! That's absolutely correct.' Prue exclaimed.  
  
'Really?' The year nine looked surprised.  
  
'Yes. What's your name?' Prue added.  
  
'Um Kayla.'  
  
'Kayla, spread that around and you can eat with me at lunch.' Prue promised her.  
  
Kayla widened her eyes. 'Okay!' She said, before speeding off. Prue smirked, satisfied.  
  
* *  
  
'Phoebe, I'm sorry about yesterday.' Jason said, as he approached her.  
  
'It's fine. It's not a big deal.' Phoebe said, shaking her head. She was hanging around the outside of the cafeteria till school started.  
  
Jason nodded. 'Good. Because I don't want you to say no to what I'm going to say. Phoebe, seriously consider this okay?' He pulled out a single red rose and handed it to Phoebe. 'Phoebe Halliwell, will you go to the dance with me? There'll be more roses if you say yes.' He added cheekily.  
  
Phoebe squealed. 'Yes! Yes, yes, yes!' Jason laughed happily, picked her up and spun her around.  
  
* *  
  
'Paige darling, I know it's your birthday, and I'm not going to be here for it in two days.' Grams said gently to Paige, back at the manor. 'But well, after this I'm not sure I trust you to have a party. But I've already spoken to her and Piper's agreed to make your birthday dinner and have some friends over. Glen OF COURSE.'  
  
'Fine.' Paige said listlessly. Her parents already left. She'd already been expelled. What was the point of a party anyway?  
  
* *  
  
Piper opened the door to her locker and pulled out her maths book. 'Piper!' Someone called, hurrying up to her.  
  
Piper turned. 'Hey Leo.' She said brightly, happy to see him. 'How are you?'  
  
'I'm good, I'm good.' Leo said, nodding. 'Hey listen, I've got something to ask you.'  
  
'Shoot.'  
  
Leo blushed. 'Well you see my dad wants to have you over for dinner.'  
  
'Me?' Piper looked surprised. 'How does he even know my name?'  
  
'I. I talk about you. A lot.' Leo said, blushing even more. Piper beamed.  
  
'Wow, that's great! I'd love that. That'd be wonderful. But I have an even better idea. Why don't you guys come to my house? I can make a mean dinner, since Grams will be on her luxury cruise. I'm sure my sisters will be only too happy to leave. Or stay.'  
  
Leo grinned. 'Really?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'That's good because, well,' Leo grew quiet, 'since mom died we don't have a lot of home cooking.'  
  
Piper felt her heart go out to him. 'Well you tell him you guys can come over for a home cooked meal ANY time, okay?'  
  
Leo flashed her a grateful smile. 'Thanks Piper.'  
  
'No problem. Hows Thursday sound? Paige's birthday is on a Friday. I have to cook for it.' Piper added.  
  
'That's fine.'  
  
'Hey, why don't you come by yourself on Friday for her birthday? You've done a lot for me, you can be the personal guest of the chef.' Piper suggested.  
  
'Wow, that sounds great Piper. Seven, right? Okay. I'll be there.'  
  
* *  
  
Paige picked up the phone. If she could only have a birthday dinner, the least she could do was have people she wanted there. Thank GOD Grams wouldn't be there. It'd be too awkward.  
  
She called Michelle's house, then realized Michelle would be at school. Still. She could leave a message. 'Michelle, hi it's Paige. I'm having a dinner for my birthday on Friday night. Could you call me if you can come or not? Thanks. Bye.'  
  
Paige hung up.  
  
* *  
  
Cole took a deep breath in the boy's bathroom closest to Phoebe's locker. 'Okay. Breathe. You're a big man. A demon. Roar. Go get her.' Cole said sarcastically, trying to psyche himself, but failing miserably due to the unenthusiastic way he was saying it.  
  
Cole grinned despite himself. A demon. Ha-ha. When he was ten Phoebe had convinced him to do a magical role-play on the Internet with her in some game. She'd been a witch and he'd been an evil demon called Belthazor. She got so mad he was going to be evil she stopped talking to him for weeks till he made himself a new character - a mortal. But that was years ago. This was now.  
  
Cole stepped outside of the bathroom and walked over to Phoebe's locker, where she was undoing the combination, for once not with Michelle. Cole was glad.  
  
'Phoebe. Hi.' Cole said brightly.  
  
Phoebe didn't look up. 'Hi Cole.' She said, pulling out her Biology notebook.  
  
'Phoebe I need to ask you a serious question.' Cole said.  
  
'Okay. What?' Phoebe still didn't look up.  
  
'Phoebe what do you think of Jason?'  
  
Phoebe finally looked up. 'What do you mean?' She demanded, in a guarded voice.  
  
'I mean do you like him as a friend, as more than a friend.'  
  
'I don't think that's any of your business Cole.' Phoebe said in a strange voice, which was what Cole was dreading.  
  
'Just tell me.' Cole urged her.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because. I need to know.'  
  
'Why?' Phoebe snapped.  
  
'Because. because I like you okay!' There, he'd said it. It would be easier to get the rest out now. He hoped. 'I've liked you since. god knows when Phoebe.'  
  
'You.' Phoebe was speechless.  
  
'Let me continue.' Cole insisted. 'Phoebe, I'm asking you now. Do you feel the same way about me? Would you go to the dance with me?'  
  
'But. Kaia.'  
  
'Her? She's nothing. We dated briefly.'  
  
'I'm sorry Cole. But I'm going to the dance with Jason. I can't help the way you feel about me, because I really, really, really like Jason.' Phoebe closed her locker and walked off. Cole, who was seething, slammed his fist into the locker next to Phoebe's, making the whole row rattle. 


	21. Dinner

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter for ya, and thanks to all who wished me luck with graduation - it was a BLAST!  
  
*Dinner*  
  
'Okay, lasagna goes in.' Piper said, sliding the pan into the oven. 'Garlic bread comes out.' She added.  
  
'Hi Piper, what're you cooking tonight?' Phoebe asked, wandering in. It was the day after Cole had asked her to the dance and after Grams had left - Phoebe had spent the day avoiding Cole in the newspaper office.  
  
'Lasagna. Garlic bread. Potatoes. Among other things. Help me out won't you? Make salad, you can do that can't you?'  
  
'Very funny, I'm not that inept.' Phoebe said sourly, opening the fridge to get the vegetables for the salad. 'Anyone can make salad.'  
  
'You better hope so. Everything has to be perfect tonight.' Piper answered.  
  
'Why, what's so special anyway?'  
  
'Well Leo and his father haven't had much home cooking since his mother died. Speaking of which, don't mention his mother. I don't want them talking about it unless they're comfortable to.'  
  
'Uh huh.' Phoebe answered, not really listening. Her mind was on Cole and his confession at her locker.  
  
'Phoebe? Are you listening to me?'  
  
'I think so Piper.' Phoebe answered, not even listening now, just throwing out random answers.  
  
Piper blinked.  
  
* *  
  
Prue hung up the phone, satisfied. Sherrie had just informed her that Kayla's job with spreading the truth around was working - Sherrie, Tara, Lauren and Janie had just gotten back from I Scream For Ice Cream where the place was abuzz with the possibility of Paige being framed.  
  
'Good news Paige.' Prue said, knocking on Paige's bedroom door. 'The people are all soon going to be on your side.'  
  
'Uh huh. But the people are not Mr. Grafton.' Paige reminded Prue from the other side of her bedroom door. 'Now go away. I'm busy.'  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. 'Some people are so ungrateful.' She huffed, gliding back to her bedroom. Her mobile phone was flashing - a text message from a number Prue didn't recognize. The message read:  
  
'Oi Prue, back off. Andy's my man, got it?'  
  
Prue dialed the number to see who would pick up.  
  
'Hello?' A syrupy sweet voice asked. 'Jeremy is that you?'  
  
'Trina!' Prue exclaimed. 'Why the hell did you send me a text message if you've got Jeremy?'  
  
'Oh it's you. Who said I've got Jeremy? He's cute but not my type. Andy on the other hand, is exactly what I want. And I always get what I want.'  
  
'Well you're not going to get it this time Princess.' Prue snapped. 'You might have a father who will buy you everything and more, but Andy isn't available for purchase.'  
  
'Oh Prue I know you're jealous,' Trina's voice mocked on the other end. 'Daddy ran away with a blonde bimbo, mommy couldn't handle it. Prue is living with her old granny who's going to cark it any day now. And Prue has no money. Poor baby.'  
  
Prue was seething. 'How dare you-'  
  
'Oops, got to go,' Trina let out an evil little giggle, 'I'll see you soon Prue. Or not. Because remember what I said about getting what I want? I'll give you a little list of what I want for Christmas. I want you off the squad. I want all your followers. I want you to be an outcast. I want to be head cheerleader. And I want Andy.' Trina hung up.  
  
* *  
  
The doorbell rang. 'I'll get it!' Piper called. As she passed the hallway mirror, Piper checked her outfit - her hair was half up half down, she wore a denim skirt to the knee and a white and blue sleeveless top. She opened the door, expecting to see Leo and his father, but saw.  
  
'Dan!' Piper exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Piper.' Dan said, surprised. 'You look great. I thought we could hang out.'  
  
'Oh.' Piper wanted to invite him to dinner, but knew now wasn't the time for him to eat with them. He and Leo didn't get along at all. 'We have um, company.'  
  
'Oh. I see.' Dan nodded sheepishly. 'I'll call first next time. Sorry to bother you. I'll catch you around later.'  
  
Piper nodded and watched Dan leave, before closing the door again.  
  
'Are they here?' Phoebe's voice floated down the stairs.  
  
'No!'  
  
The doorbell rang again. Piper put on her most charming smile, before opening it. 'Leo! Mr. Wyatt! It's so nice to meet you!'  
  
Mr. Wyatt looked exactly like Leo, although older and taller, and his build more impressive. He was very good looking.  
  
'Piper, it's so nice to meet you.' Mr. Wyatt shook her hand firmly. 'Please, call me Michael.'  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Prue all appeared.  
  
'Uh, Michael, I'd like you to meet my sisters Prue, Phoebe and Paige. Our grandmother is on vacation right now.' Piper added. 'Please, come in!'  
  
Leo and Michael were herded into the dining room. 'I will be right back.' Piper went to the kitchen and with the help of Paige, Phoebe and Prue, brought out the food.  
  
'It looks fantastic Piper, did you make this yourself?' Michael asked as they settled down to eat.  
  
'Yes. I like to cook.' Piper said, blushing.  
  
'It tastes great.' Leo said, smiling warmly.  
  
'Thanks. I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I don't cook lasagna much.'  
  
'My late wife made it often. It was one of my favourite foods.' Michael said honestly. Piper gave him a small smile. 'You make it just as well as she does Piper. If you're ever in need of a husband, make sure you call my son.' He laughed and everyone joined in, except Piper and Leo, who blushed.  
  
* *  
  
Trina sat up in her room, with Lindsay, Missy, Stephanie (who didn't care either way) and Beverly, who were also on the cheerleading squad.  
  
'You guys all know why you're here?' Lindsay asked, taking charge as Trina's self-appointed second in command.  
  
'To talk about Andy.' Beverly said dreamily, receiving a sharp look from Lindsay.  
  
'To eliminate Prue?' Asked Missy doubtfully.  
  
'Well you're both right. Kind of.' Lindsay answered.  
  
'Ahem.' Trina cleared her throat. 'If I may Lindsay.'  
  
'Of course.' Lindsay said quickly. 'I wouldn't dream of taking-'  
  
Trina cut her off by waving her hand. 'Girls, we're all here today to do the following. One - make me captain of the squad. Two - get Prue kicked off the squad. Three - make her totally unpopular. Four - gain her groupies. And of course, last but not least; after all this is the most important part of all, Five - Get Andy.'  
  
'Okay now the question is how?' Beverly asked.  
  
'Oh that's easy enough.' Trina said with a shrug. 'We start with step 1 obviously. Making me captain. So what we'll do is make up a whole BUNCH of new routines. Then someone - Stephanie - you lure Prue away while we teach her groupies. At the next practice she won't know anything.'  
  
'I can make the squad vote.' Lindsay put in. 'Maybe we can combine step 4 with step 1 if we're lucky.'  
  
'Maybe.' Trina said smoothly.  
  
'Lure her away?' Stephanie asked doubtfully. She actually liked Prue a lot, but Lindsay had bullied her into coming, and Prue never included her in her circle of friends. 'I don't know.'  
  
'Oh just do it.' Missy snapped.  
  
'Remember what we talked about Stephanie?' Lindsay warned.  
  
'I'm sorry but I can't do this. It's so. evil.' Stephanie jumped up and flung open the door, before running out.  
  
'We'll make your name mud!' Called Lindsay after her. 'Just you wait and see!'  
  
'Forget about her.' Trina said dismissively. 'We don't have time for petty followers like her anyway. We've got back to get to the topic at hand. Beverly, you can lure her away instead.'  
  
Lindsay fell silent.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe had been having a great day. She'd woken up to a beautiful morning, and Piper had cooked her a Grams-style breakfast, only without the nagging. Her morning had been blissfully worry - free, as she reclined on the sofa watching The Simpsons all morning, with the airconditioner blowing directly at her, since Grams couldn't protest it was too early to turn it on.  
  
Around lunchtime though, the doorbell rang and that was when the problems began. Piper was at the library doing working on some project with Justin Harper, Glen had coaxed Paige to have lunch with him and Prue was spending the day at the beauty spa with her friends, since Lauren's uncle had just bought it.  
  
Phoebe had to answer the door since nobody else was at home. She opened the door and froze. 'Cole.' She croaked. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
If any of the others had been home she could have pretended she wasn't home. But well. they weren't home and she was.  
  
'We need to talk Phoebe.' Cole said seriously.  
  
'Um. come in I guess.' Phoebe said awkwardly, letting him inside.  
  
'The airconditioner is on?' Cole asked, puzzled.  
  
'Grams. Vacation.' Phoebe said briefly.  
  
'Oh. Right.' Cole looked uncomfortable for a moment. 'Listen Phoebe, what I said at your locker the other day.'  
  
Phoebe waited for him to say he wasn't himself; that he wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
'I meant it all.'  
  
Phoebe felt her heart fall to her feet. 'You did?'  
  
'Of course I did. And. well you never answered my question about how you feel about me. Which gives me hope. Hope that you might still. be trying to hide it?'  
  
Phoebe bit her lip. 'No Cole.' She shook her head. 'I told you at my locker I like Jason. I can't go to the dance with you. I'm dating Jason.' She continued. 'I don't feel the same way as you. I'm sorry.'  
  
Cole looked desperate. 'Phoebe you can't say after all these years that you don't feel the same way.'  
  
'I can actually.' Phoebe said firmly - too firmly maybe. 'Cole I think you should go now.' She gave him a defiant stare.  
  
He stared back for a moment, then stormed out and slammed the door. Phoebe leaned against the door and slid to the floor, closing her eyes. Was she really being honest when she said she didn't feel the same way? She didn't know. 


	22. Stalling

A/N: Hey you guys, here's another fun-filled *cough* update for you!! Enjoy it, because I slaved over it all for your reading pleasure. Anyway, expect more updates in the near future - I'm on holidays! Hooray! PS: If anyone can think of anything they'd like for Christmas let me know. I need ideas.  
  
*Stalling*  
  
Piper and Justin sat in a coffee shop across from the library, on a break after hours of researching. Piper had ordered a cappuccino and Justin an iced latte. The two had settled into a window booth and had begun to catch up.  
  
'Piper.' She looked up. It was Dan.  
  
'Oh hi! What are you doing here? Have you met Justin yet?'  
  
'Hi.' Justin waved and gave him a small smile.  
  
'No.' Dan said shortly, not even acknowledging Justin's presence. 'Can we talk?'  
  
'Sure. Do you mind Justin?'  
  
'Not at all. I'm used to the Halliwell women ditching me by now.' Justin joked lightly. Piper smiled then allowed herself to be dragged off to the area that contained the entrance to the bathrooms.  
  
'Piper what's going on?' Dan demanded roughly.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Piper asked, confused.  
  
'First Leo, now Justin?' Dan snapped.  
  
'What? Justin's just my friend. And why are you bringing Leo into this? Dan what's going on?'  
  
'You tell me Piper. You think I haven't seen or heard about you and Leo? How you had him and his father over for dinner, how you flirt and hang out behind my back?' He asked angrily.  
  
'You spied on me?' Piper asked incredulously.  
  
'Spying? I came to visit you!' Dan cried. From their booth, Justin fixed them with a curious look. 'As I was going back to my house their car pulled up. I saw them get out, I saw you greet them.'  
  
'Leo is my friend, and so is Justin.' Piper said loudly.  
  
'And I'm supposed to be your boyfriend!' Dan argued.  
  
'Since when?' Piper asked, surprised.  
  
'Well I.' Dan got a little flustered.  
  
'You assumed it didn't you? Just like you assumed I was supposedly cheating on you, or stringing you along or whatever. Well I'll tell you now; Leo and Justin are my friends. You were too, nothing more.'  
  
'You led me-'  
  
'I was friendly.' Piper had tears in her eyes. 'I'm not going to be anymore. Leave me alone Dan.'  
  
* *  
  
At school a day later, Piper spent her time avoiding Dan, who tried to apologize to her several times. Instead she plotted with Glen and Leo, who were going to help her get Nate to confess.  
  
Phoebe was also avoiding someone - Cole, who spent his lunchtime eating with Kaia while shooting Phoebe and Jason sour looks. Kaia did her best to ignore them, but soon got fed up and went to eat with her friends.  
  
After school that day, Prue arrived at cheerleading, unaware of what would unfold. Trina and co had been hard at work all weekend, thinking up new routines. They'd even gone clubbing to get inspired by people's dance moves, or so they said.  
  
'Hi Prue.' Missy bobbed up in front of her. 'I need to talk to you.'  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow at Missy. 'Can you talk to me after practice?'  
  
'Not really. This is kind of important.' Missy said honestly. It was important - to Trina's plan anyway. Missy was doing Stephanie's job of trying to get Prue away from the practice.  
  
'FINE.' Prue rolled her eyes and let Missy drag her behind the bleachers while Trina took charge.  
  
'Okay I'll call role since Prue didn't show up. Sherrie?'  
  
'Here. Where is Missy taking Prue?' Sherrie whispered.  
  
'Janie?'  
  
'Here. I'm not sure.' Janie whispered back.  
  
'Missy has informed me of her absence. Lindsay.'  
  
'Here. Quite whispering you two.'  
  
'Shut up Lindsay. YOU aren't in charge.'  
  
'Tara.'  
  
'Here.'  
  
'Lauren.'  
  
'Here.'  
  
'Beverly?'  
  
'Here!'  
  
'Catherine.'  
  
'Here.' Catherine was one of Prue's friends, but not in her inner circle.  
  
'Chloe?'  
  
'Here.' Chloe was Stephanie's friend.  
  
'Stephanie?'  
  
'Here.' Stephanie said quietly. She was wondering where Prue was - if she didn't get here she wouldn't be able to tell her what Trina was planning.  
  
'Isn't Trina great?' Chloe whispered to Stephanie.  
  
'No. She's not. She's trying to alienate Prue.' Stephanie answered with a frown. 'But every time I try to call Prue their number is engaged. I couldn't find her in school today either.'  
  
'Well good. Prue's a bitch anyway.'  
  
'I like her.'  
  
'Well if you ask me,' Chloe flipped her hair; 'Trina is better than Prue any day.'  
  
'Would you put that to a vote?' Stephanie challenged. Nobody was paying attention - Trina was conferring with Lindsay about something and all the others were talking amongst themselves.  
  
'Hell yeah.' Chloe raised an eyebrow at Stephanie. 'Why? What are you getting at?'  
  
Trina interrupted any further discussion. 'Okay you guys listen up! Prue's given me permission to teach you guys a bunch of new cheers.'  
  
Janie, Sherrie, Lauren and Tara all immediately became suspicious - Prue would never do that. They all knew it.  
  
'So anyway, Lindsay, the music if you'll please?'  
  
Lindsay popped a CD into the CD player. 'Five, six, seven, eight.' Trina began to do a complicated routine. Soon the other girls were following along, Janie and the others a bit reluctantly.  
  
* *  
  
'Prue I've heard some stuff from Trina about you.' Missy said with wide eyes.  
  
'What?' Prue asked suspiciously.  
  
'Well Trina's going after Andy.' Missy explained. She wasn't betraying Trina - this was all part of Trina's plan.  
  
'Duh. I already know that Missy.' Prue rolled her eyes, causing Missy to dislike her even more immensely.  
  
'Well, um.' Missy stalled. She was blonde after all - thinking had never been her smart point.  
  
'Missy I'm missing practice and so are you.' Prue reminded her impatiently, beginning to walk around the bleachers to see what was going on in practice.  
  
'Wait!' Missy called desperately. 'I mean, you already know all the cheers and so do the others so.'  
  
'What aren't you telling me?' Prue raised an eyebrow. She could read Missy like a book. Almost.  
  
'Um. I'm not telling you something? Says who?' Missy squeaked. This was good, she reasoned with herself. It meant Prue could puzzle and Missy could do her job.  
  
'Says me. Now spit it out.'  
  
'Okay.' Missy agreed. 'I have a problem, and I can't approach the other girls so I figure, who do I trust the most? Prue Halliwell of course!' Missy gabbled.  
  
Prue leaned against one of the poles supporting the bleachers, with a slight smirk tugging on her face. It was always fun watching Missy suck up to her. 'Go on. You have a problem?' Prue prompted.  
  
'Right. Um. The problem. Well see my boyfriend Brett,' Brett was a member of the football team, 'we're uh.'  
  
'Missy if you're not going to tell me, you're seriously wasting my time.'  
  
'Of course. Right. So. Brett.'  
  
Prue let out an exaggerated sigh as Missy played with her hair. Back at practice, the new routine continued as Missy stalled. 


	23. Two Weeks

A/N: I haven't mentioned this at the beginning of the story, but this fic is copyrighted. So whoever said it gave them an idea for yours. yeah. ©. sorry. And yes, Trina is evil. Don't worry. Prue will get back at her. By the way, if you have any requests for interactions (discussions/confrontations) with anyone let me know. Anyway, this chapter has a whole load of Paige-Glen goodness.  
  
A/N part 2: For those of you who were wondering. Paige's birthday happened on the weekend, only I forgot to write about it ^-^ But let's just say nothing major happened. After all, it was only dinner with Glen, Leo and Michelle because Paige's old friends aren't her friends anymore.  
  
*Two Weeks*  
  
'Complete. And Utter. Boredom.' Paige groaned that day. She glanced at the clock. It was 3:00 - school was over by now and she was still in her Pyjamas. Phoebe had a meeting for the school paper, Prue had cheerleading practice and Piper was going ice-skating at the rink with her friends.  
  
That left Paige. Alone. The phone rang just as she'd settled comfortably back into her bored funk. 'Lo?'  
  
'Paige? That you?' Glen asked, surprised.  
  
'Uh huh. Hi. What's up?'  
  
'Nothing except that I thought of a way for you to go back to school!' Glen said excitedly.  
  
'Okay? What?'  
  
'A petition!' Glen said happily. 'I was going to tell Piper first but I can't reach her. She's going to be the one to approach Mr. Grafton about it.'  
  
'A petition?' Paige asked in disbelief. 'Excuse me, what happened to Commando-Glen who I was talking to on the phone a few nights back?'  
  
'Commando Glen?' Glen asked, confused.  
  
'Uh huh. We'll expose Nate you said. We'll make him sorry you said. Mr. Grafton will grovel to you, you said. Nate will get put in rehab you said.' Paige repeated, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Oh. That.' Glen paused. 'Well, that's out the window. New plan.'  
  
'But Glen, if you do this whole petition thing Nate is going to keep doing this! Besides, what if nobody thinks I'm framed? What if Mr. Grafton still doesn't listen?'  
  
'Oh relax. People have done petitions at school before.'  
  
'Isn't it against the rules?'  
  
'Of course not! Once you're back at school, we'll take care of Nate. Because I have another plan I'm working on for once you're back here.'  
  
'And that plan would be.'  
  
'The plan is secret right now.' Glen said loftily.  
  
'You have no idea what it is, do you?'  
  
'Not really.' Glen confessed. 'I mean, I have the beginnings of a plan, but I thought I might leave that to Piper.'  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. 'Typical. How do you know Mr. Grafton will agree to this?'  
  
'Paige! Don't be so negative. I already told you, Piper is going to tell Mr. Grafton you are innocent. If he disagrees she suggests the petition, he sets the number and we're all clear! We can figure out the rest from there.'  
  
'Fine. Whatever. Good luck.'  
  
* *  
  
'Well Missy I think that you should do what you think. Not what Brett thinks.' Prue glanced at her watch, making no secret of her impatience. 'Now are we done here?'  
  
'Um, not yet. There's some other stuff I need to ask you.'  
  
'Missy, for god's sake there is an advice column in the paper you know.'  
  
'I know, it's just. that's so impersonal. And I don't know, the advice columnist person might not be trustworthy.'  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. She wasn't thick. Something was evidently going on. 'Well you know what? I'm past caring.'  
  
She began to walk back to practice with Missy trailing behind her. 'Wait! I need.'  
  
Prue stopped in amazement at the sight before her. Trina, Beverly and Lindsey demonstrating some new cheer to the group, who were following along best as they could. Prue's jaw dropped.  
  
'TRINA MACKENZIE!!! What do you think you're DOING?' Prue shrieked, storming over to them.  
  
The football team, who were out in the middle of the field, looked to the edge of the field where the cheerleaders were.  
  
'I'm teaching them a new cheer of course.' Trina said, rolling her eyes. 'What do you think I'm doing Prue? As co captain I have that right.'  
  
'Vice. Captain.' Prue said, gritting her teeth. 'Not co.'  
  
'Well I think she should be CAPTAIN.' Beverly volunteered, playing her part in the scheme perfectly.  
  
'Me too.' Lindsay agreed.  
  
'Let's put it to vote.' Beverly suggested.  
  
'All those in favour of Prue REMAINING captain,' Janie interrupted angrily, 'raise your hand.'  
  
Prue, Janie, Sherrie, Lauren, Tara, Stephanie and Catherine all put their hands up. 'All those in favour of Prue not being captain, and of Trina being captain.' Lindsay said to Janie, just as angrily, 'raise your hands.'  
  
Lindsay, Trina, Beverly and three other girls raised their hands. Missy hurried up and raised her hand too. They all looked around.  
  
'You're the deciding vote.' Trina said to Chloe.  
  
'Well that's good. Because I vote for you, Trina.' Chloe said.  
  
Janie, Sherrie, Lauren, Tara and Catherine all screamed. Stephanie glared at Chloe. 'I should have known.'  
  
Prue didn't say anything.  
  
'Right. SO. I'm the captain now. Scrap any of Prue's old routines. As captain I can do anything I want.' Trina continued loudly. 'So Prue? You're off the squad.'  
  
* *  
  
'Hey Piper!' Mary called cheerfully; as she ice-skated past Piper and Wendy, 'look who's here.'  
  
Piper looked and saw Leo and a bunch of his friends. Piper gave him a shy smile, which he returned.  
  
'Piper? You're not breathing.' Elizabeth reminded her. 'You need to breathe.'  
  
'Why worry anyway? If he asks you to the dance just say yes. I thought you hated Dan anyway.' Wendy asked.  
  
'And then I can have Dan to distract and console.' Mary said with a sly grin.  
  
'Mary! Piper say's he's possessive anyway, and I believe her.' Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Mary.  
  
'I do too!' Mary feigned to be hurt. 'But come on. he is of definite hot- ness.'  
  
'Um guys? Let's not talk about Dan.' Piper suggested.  
  
Leo skated up to Piper. 'Hey ladies,' he said with a grin, 'mind if I ask Piper something?'  
  
'Sure. Go ahead.' Mary nodded.  
  
Leo glanced at the three who showed no signs of moving. 'Um, alone?'  
  
Mary, Wendy and Elizabeth all vanished.  
  
'Right.' Leo nodded. 'Um. Piper.' Suddenly he blushed and grew shy.  
  
'What is it?' Piper asked gently.  
  
'It takes me a lot of nerve to ask you this. just ask my friends.' Leo mumbled. 'Piper-will-you-go-to-the-dance-with-me?' He said in a rush.  
  
'Go to the dance?' Piper asked, understanding him perfectly.  
  
Leo nodded, blushing even more.  
  
'Of course! I thought you'd never ask. So did they.' Piper jerked a thumb at her friends, who were flirting with Leo's friends.  
  
Leo laughed.  
  
* *  
  
'Prue you do understand don't you? I mean if we stay on the squad we'll be able to find a way to get you back in. And we'll have some information on Trina.' Janie and Sherrie were on the phone, twittering nervously like birds.  
  
'Yeah.' Prue said dully.  
  
'And it means we can keep an eye on Trina.' Sherrie said.  
  
'And make sure she doesn't go near Andy.' Janie added.  
  
'Uh huh.' Prue wasn't really listening to their mindless chatter. She knew her friends weren't the most ideal type for her to have - though she didn't exactly win Miss Friendship of the Year either.  
  
'Anyway, I've got to go, I can hear my mom calling me.' Sherrie said, even though the line was silent.  
  
'Whatever.' Prue hung up the phone. A few weeks ago, she would have been thrilled at the thought of two weeks free of Grams, which also meant two weeks of long hours on the phone, two weeks of staying out late, two weeks of.  
  
Prue sighed. The dreams those two weeks had brought were gone. 


	24. Petition

A/N: Neoblitz, the full stops you're talking about (which I'm assuming are the ones where Paige is talking at the beginning) are there on purpose. Sorry if they're confusing you, but it's my way of showing Paige is talking disjointedly, as if there are full stops in between her words.  
  
*Petition*  
  
'Piper! Phoebe' Mrs. Clip positively beamed at them. All the staff in the school knew the Halliwell girls - well at least Prue, Piper and Phoebe - by first name. 'And uh.'  
  
'Glen Belland.' Glen filled.  
  
'Hi Mrs. Clip. I'm here to talk to Mr. Grafton about something.' Piper said with a small smile. Piper had gotten up a half an hour earlier than before school to get ready for this interview, which was during study hall, with the permission of her teacher. She had French braided her hair and wore black jeans, a blue feminine tank top and a denim jacket. Phoebe had only come for moral support, so she was dressed casually.  
  
'Oh yes, you have an appointment here.' Mrs. Clip confirmed. 'Go ahead, he's not busy at the moment.'  
  
'I'll wait here.' Phoebe said quietly, taking a seat in the lobby of the office. Piper nodded - Phoebe hated going into the principal's office, even if she was considered a model student nowadays.  
  
Piper and Glen filed down the hall silently, Piper clutching a folder, which had a letter to Mr. Grafton explaining their petition (even though Piper and Glen wouldn't need it, since they'd be talking to him) plus the petition itself, which was neatly set out and divided into two columns.  
  
'Mr. Grafton, hi!' Piper said when they entered.  
  
'Piper, hello! And uh.'  
  
'Glen Belland.'  
  
'Right! Take a seat, both of you.' Mr. Grafton said cheerfully, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. 'Now, what do you have to see me about?'  
  
'Mr. Grafton, I'm here to talk to you about my sister Paige.'  
  
'Paige?' Mr. Grafton frowned immediately. 'What about her?' He asked gruffly.  
  
'I strongly believe she's innocent. Paige would never, ever do drugs.' Piper said confidently.  
  
'And as Paige's best friend I second that.' Glen chimed in.  
  
'Piper-'  
  
'Let me continue.' Piper begged.  
  
Mr. Grafton nodded reluctantly as Piper went on smoothly.  
  
'Paige hasn't been hanging around the greatest company recently, anyone will tell you. I'm not here to point fingers though,' Piper added with a sigh - if she came in and accused Nate Mr. Grafton would never listen.  
  
'Piper I'm sorry, but Paige has been proven guilty.'  
  
'She could have been framed. In fact, I'm sure that there are a huge number of students in the SFH population who believe that and who think she should be back at school with the rest of us.'  
  
'Piper-'  
  
'How about a petition? If we get those who think she's innocent to sign it then you'll let her back in school? Set a number.'  
  
'Fine. A petition. I'll consider letting her back though - no guarantees.'  
  
'I want a guarantee.' Glen watched Piper argue in amazement. It was like a tennis match - she was very good.  
  
'Piper!'  
  
'Mr. Grafton, please give me a guarantee.'  
  
'Fine!!!!'  
  
'Thank you Sir. Now, the number?'  
  
Mr. Grafton thought. '500.'  
  
Glen's jaw dropped. There were 550 students in SFH and he didn't think that even 200 were willing to sign.  
  
'Okay. 500.'  
  
'Your deadline, Miss Halliwell, is the beginning of the week after next week.'  
  
'Monday, week after next week. Got it.'  
  
'And they can only be from this school.'  
  
'Do they have to be all students?' Glen asked, thinking maybe the staff would agree.  
  
'No.' Mr. Grafton didn't think it likely any teachers would sign a petition for that kind of thing, but he never knew how wrong he might be.  
  
'You should be a lawyer.' Glen praised her as the two left the office.  
  
'Thanks.' Piper flashed him a smile. Phoebe stood up as she saw them.  
  
'How did it go?'  
  
'It went great. Here's your petition. As many people from SFH as you can.' Piper took out one of the copies of the petition she had and handed it to Phoebe, then gave one to Glen.  
  
She then gave them two clipboards. 'Go!'  
  
'Wait, what if we get the same person?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Then they'll say.' Piper rolled her eyes. 'Now come on. We have to help our little sister out.'  
  
* *  
  
'Prue, why aren't you in uniform?' Andy asked in surprise when he saw Prue. 'Don't you have practice today?'  
  
'One - practice was yesterday. And two - I'm not on the squad anymore.' Prue said, slowly. She had even checked with the coach - if she squad voted Trina as captain, there was nothing Prue could do.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You mean you haven't heard yet? I'm surprised - I expected Trina to have spread it to the whole school by now.'  
  
Andy, detecting that Prue was close to tears, dragged her into the nearest closet, which wasn't even a closet, but the Eraser Room - more commonly known as where people went to a) make out or b) clap erasers.  
  
Prue quickly explained what had happened the afternoon before. Andy felt a huge amount of sympathy for Prue, who had loved being the captain of the squad.  
  
'Can't the squad vote you back in as captain?' Andy asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. 'Trina kicked me off the squad. I can't be voted if I'm not on it. And it's the captain's decision. I should have kicked her out. God, why didn't I?'  
  
'Because you're a nice person. You're Prue.' Andy said gently. He lightly brushed the lone tear that rolled down Prue's cheek.  
  
'I can't even get back into the squad, because tryouts are finished.'  
  
'Trina got in.'  
  
'Trina got a referral.'  
  
'We can get you a referral, no problem.'  
  
'Coach says she's not going to give me one.' Prue sniffed. 'She said referrals are for people who transfer. She said there must be a reason for why it happened, and she refuses to listen to me about what a bitch Trina is and how she's on a power kick. She's after you Andy.'  
  
'After me?' Andy looked surprised. He never was the brightest bulb in the box.  
  
'Duh.' Prue leaned against the door and closed her eyes. 'What she wants she'll get. At least, that's what she told me.'  
  
'She's not going to get me.' Andy promised Prue. 'I already have the perfect girl.'  
  
Prue smiled.  
  
* *  
  
'Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. You probably heard by now that my sister Paige was-'  
  
'Hi there, I'm Glen Belland. Could you sign this petition? It's about Paige Halliwell being-'  
  
'Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell. Do you mind signing this petition on how my sister Paige was cruelly and unjustly suspended-'  
  
'Hi! Could you sign this?' Prue bounded up to someone. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Glen were spread out in the cafeteria that lunchtime. The others had to introduce themselves, but as former captain Prue didn't need to.  
  
'Oh Prue.' A year 11 girl looked at Prue and rolled her eyes. 'Still showing your face?'  
  
Prue felt like she could hurl. Obviously, Trina and Lindsay would have told the school by now, but she didn't expect people to suck up to her one day and be horrible within the next 24 hours.  
  
'Yeah I am. Are you going to sign it?' Prue asked impatiently, as Piper walked past her counting her signatures. She'd gotten 6 now - her own, Wendy's, Elizabeth's, Mary's, Leo's and Justin's.  
  
She stopped at Dan's table. 'Dan.'  
  
'Piper.' He said coolly. 'What do you want?'  
  
'I wanted to ask if you'd sign this petition.'  
  
Dan read the top aloud, raising his eyebrows. 'We of the undersigned believe that Paige Halliwell is innocent of drug possession and was framed.'  
  
'Yup.' Piper confirmed, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
'I suppose I could.' Dan said slowly.  
  
'Thanks.' Piper watched him scribble his name and the date. As soon as he finished Piper whisked the pen away and zoomed off.  
  
* *  
  
'Paige!' Piper announced as she burst inside. 'Hi!'  
  
'Hi.' Paige was lying on the couch, the same as Piper found her everyday. The TV was blaring, though today Paige was dressed and she was flipping through a book.  
  
'You know you can't stay at home forever. It's against the law.'  
  
'It's nearly the end of the year.' Paige pointed out. 'No school is going to take me now, especially after expulsion for drug possession. It's on my permanent record. I'm surprised I'm not in rehab yet. Anyway, how did it go?'  
  
'If Grams were still here Paige, you'd be getting counseling five times a day as well as rehab.' Piper said, rolling her eyes. 'You're just off the hook till she gets back.'  
  
'And hopefully by then you'll have me back at school.' Paige pleaded.  
  
'Possibly. Anyway, it went fine. The petition is up and running.' Piper showed Paige her copy of the petition, which had 45 signatures. 'Mr. Grafton set the number to five hundred.'  
  
'Five hundred?' Paige spluttered.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Can I sign it?' Paige wondered.  
  
'I doubt it.' Piper said, shaking her head.  
  
'Damn. Where is everyone then?'  
  
'All working in your favour. Prue gathered together Sherrie, Janie, Lauren and Tara, while they're still loyal to her, and took them all to I Scream For Ice Cream to get signatures.'  
  
'What do you mean by while they're still loyal? What happened?'  
  
'Prue got kicked off the squad.' Piper filled Paige in briefly. 'I heard rumours then confirmed with Prue. I'm betting by the end of the week they'll desert her, but she can use them till then.'  
  
Paige snorted with laughter. 'You make them sound like disposable diapers.'  
  
'They are, practically.' Piper reasoned. 'Anyway, Phoebe is hanging around at school. She's waiting for all the after school clubs to let out so she can get their signatures. I'm supposed to join her, but I thought I'd give you the low down.'  
  
Paige smiled. 'You know where you can go other than school to find SFH students?'  
  
'I Scream for Ice Cream?'  
  
'The library! That project you and Justin are working on had you there for hours.'  
  
'The public library? How am I supposed to tell who is from SFH?' Piper demanded.  
  
'The SFH library.' Paige responded, rolling her eyes. She jumped up and headed to the kitchen. 'I could use some yoghurt.'  
  
'Paige! That's genius!' Piper jumped up. 'I'll see you later, I'm going back to school!' 


	25. Planning

A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I got a lot of negative reviews on Trina's behaviour, which makes me happy because well. it means the story is reaching out to ya'll :p Don't expect many updates for a while, I'm going to be having fun this holidays that's for sure! Anyway, Merry Christmas you guys! Have a Charmed Christmas, get everything you want and have fun on New Year but don't get drunk ok? :) Okay. not TOO drunk.  
  
Paige-Alexa: If I put Paige & Glen together right away, the story would be boring. Of course I plan to put them together in the end. I love Paige and Glen! What do you take me for?! And DUH she's jealous of Jessica.  
  
*Planning*  
  
'Prue?' Trina looked up in surprise, smirking as Prue, Janie, Lauren, Tara and Sherrie entered I Scream For Ice Cream and headed to the popular table. 'What are you doing here?' She demanded.  
  
'I'm here for ice cream?' Prue asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Oh please Prue. I know you're not here for ice cream. If you were, who would you possibly sit with?' Trina asked innocently.  
  
Prue blinked. 'What are you-' She turned to see that Janie, Sherrie, Tara and Lauren had all sat down at Trina's table and were currently conferring with the waitress on toppings for low fat ice cream.  
  
'Well.' Prue's eyes flashed and she jutted out her chin defiantly. 'You're right. I'm not here for ice cream.'  
  
'Why are you here then?' Trina asked, annoyed. Since Andy wasn't around she didn't even bother censoring her rudeness like she usually did to appear sweet.  
  
'For this.' Prue slammed the petition in front of Trina. 'Are you going to sign?'  
  
'We of the undersigned believe that Paige Halliwell is innocent of drug possession and was framed.' Trina read out loud in disbelief, her eyebrows rising. Prue could tell she was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
'Yes. Well? I have other signatures to get if you're not going to sign.' Prue said, irritated at Trina.  
  
'Oh I can't.' Trina shook her head and widened her eyes. 'It's against my morals!'  
  
'What morals?' Prue sneered. 'I thought you'd go with anyone? According to the graffiti in the toilets, you're easy.'  
  
Trina's jaw dropped as she glared at Prue. The booth all laughed and clapped. Jeremy even hooted, then stopped when Trina glared at him.  
  
'I was talking about my morals that I don't believe Paige is innocent, so I can't possibly sign something saying I do.' Trina spat.  
  
'Oh. My bad.' Prue pushed the petition further along the table. 'Anyone else?'  
  
Since Trina hadn't signed no other girls would - Janie and the others had already signed anyway.  
  
'I'll sign.' Jeremy said.  
  
'You?' Prue was surprised.  
  
'Yeah.' Jeremy shrugged. 'Not even a freshmen is stupid enough to keep drugs in school.' He scribbled his name. As soon as he'd finished, every other guy at the table lunged for the pen, wanting to sign.  
  
Prue smiled. Not only did guys want to be Jeremy, but also they still thought Prue was hot - and she was confident enough that she didn't need popularity, though she'd never admit it to herself.  
  
'Thank you gentlemen.' Prue said when they'd done. Eight extra signatures - this was good!! She sauntered lazily away, purposely trying to infuriate Trina.  
  
Prue caught a glance at her reflection in one of the huge shiny windows of I Scream For Ice Cream. Knowing she'd need to attract guys, she'd changed her outfit to a tight fitting, baby blue halter neck and denim mini skirt.  
  
'Hey there.' Prue stopped at a table of semi-popular, but not popular enough to sit with Trina, group of guys in year 10. 'Want to sign my petition?'  
  
They all read it. 'Nate I'll bet.' One muttered as he signed.  
  
Prue looked surprised. 'How'd you know?'  
  
'Well it's obvious. One of his friends is in my English class, he always shows up half stoned.' He explained, as all his friends signed it after him.  
  
'Typical.' Prue smiled at them flirtatiously. 'Have a nice day.' She gave them a little wave and walked on.  
  
* *  
  
'Hey-a Jenny,' Phoebe said, as Jenny let her into the Gordon's house that afternoon. She'd just gotten back from school, where'd she'd gotten as many signatures as she could from the after school clubs. Phoebe had been discussing printing an article on Paige being framed with Mr. Clark, but only after Paige was back at school.  
  
'Hi Phoebe. The Ugly One is upstairs. Let me just get her for you.' Jenny said brightly. 'MICHELLE! PHOEBE IS HERE!'  
  
Michelle appeared at the top of the stairs and came downstairs. 'Hey Pheebs.'  
  
'Hey Ugly One.' Phoebe joked.  
  
'huh?'  
  
Phoebe looked pointedly at Jenny, who narrowed her eyes at Phoebe and made a quick escape.  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry about it Phoebe. I'll hide one of her CD's later.' Phoebe laughed and the two went upstairs.  
  
* *  
  
That evening was a quiet one. All the girls had gone to their own rooms, so the entire house was dark except their bedrooms.  
  
Piper was doing homework and talking to Leo on MSN. Phoebe was giggling on the phone to Jason, Paige was snacking on Pringles with Glen in her room and Prue was sitting on her bed, deep in thought.  
  
'Hey Prue.' Paige and Glen greeted her as they walked by for once, open door.  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'You look serious.' Glen noted. 'Is something wrong?'  
  
Prue's eyes slid up from where she was staring at her bedspread cover. 'Maybe.'  
  
'Can we help?' Paige wondered.  
  
'Nope.' Prue shook her head. 'Unless you have a plan that will help me expose Trina and make me popular again.'  
  
'Expose her as what?' Glen asked.  
  
Prue stared at him. 'Do I hate to state the obvious?'  
  
'For the simple minds like us? Yes, you do.' Paige answered, as she and Glen went into Prue's room.  
  
'Pringle?' Glen offered. Prue accepted.  
  
'Expose her as a man-eater of course. As a slut.'  
  
'To the public or the popular?' Paige asked, categorizing popular people as another group from the general student body.  
  
'Popular duh. Once they realize it, everyone will see it.' Prue rolled her eyes. 'So. Got any plans?'  
  
'Yeah.' Paige sat on the end of Prue's bed. 'How about you let not Andy in on this then let Trina go after your man. He'll diss her, right?'  
  
'I guess so. Though maybe Andy could play a useful part in all of this. You two, get out, I need to think this over.'  
  
Paige exchanged a glance with Glen and the two left.  
  
* *  
  
The next morning Prue arrived at school with a plan, but before she could even start to put it into action, she was swamped by Trina and her crowd, now complete with Sherrie, Janie, Tara and Lauren.  
  
'Prue.' Trina regarded her coldly. 'Unfortunately, despite my protest, Mrs. Spring won't let me kick you off the dance committee and if I want to join she said to ask you for permission.'  
  
'Like you said, Mrs. Spring won't let you take over or kick me off. So I'm still the head of this dance.' Prue answered. 'You aren't in the committee though Trina, and the committee is full. I refuse admission.'  
  
'Then I'll quit!' Lindsey piped up.  
  
Prue shrugged. 'So quit. But you know the dance committee all get complimentary limousines for two.'  
  
Lindsey fell silent.  
  
Prue snapped her fingers. 'We'll have a meeting after school.'  
  
'But that's cheerleading practice!'  
  
'So reschedule.' Prue shrugged. 'If you're not there today then I'll see what I can do about getting you kicked off.' Prue walked on. A satisfied smirk played on her face. She knew exactly what she had to do to get back to popularity. The plan was simple really - she'd let Trina move in on Andy, at the dance if Prue could help it, then Andy could diss Trina in front of everyone. If all went well, people would believe Andy over Trina.  
  
Then Trina would be run out of popularity, Prue was sure of it. It would help if Trina hit on the other girls' boyfriends too, Prue thought.  
  
* *  
  
'Hi Piper.' Glen greeted Piper outside of school. 'You got the stuff?'  
  
'I don't know. What do you think?' Piper asked wryly, gesturing to the table where she sat. It was set up with a large piece of cardboard taped across the front, reading in large letters 'PLEASE SIGN A PETITION TO GET PAIGE HALLIWELL BACK AT SCHOOL'.  
  
'What if Nate sees this?' Glen wondered.  
  
Piper shrugged. 'So let him. Now sit.'  
  
'Where are Phoebe and Prue? It might help our cred if Prue were here, no offense.'  
  
'Prue went inside already, muttering about how evil Trina was.'  
  
'Phoebe?'  
  
'She's coming later. She's hitching a ride with Jason.' Piper answered. 'Now stop talking and help me out!'  
  
Glen obediently sat down. More people started appearing around the booth. 'Hey Piper.' Justin appeared. 'Anything I can do to help you out?'  
  
'Sure.' Piper gave Justin a clipboard with the petition. 'Run around and go get me more signatures, won't you?'  
  
'All right. I'll see what I can do.' Justin agreed, disappearing. 


	26. Hysterics

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Bewitched, I only own the Cheerleading Squad (minus Missy & Prue), Michelle and the staff of SFH. Oh yeah, and I don't own the song I've Got it Bad (And that Ain't Good). I'm not completely sure who sings this, but I heard it on the show Roswell.  
  
A/N: Hey you guys? Did you have a good Christmas? I definitely did! Whoever it was who asked for more Jason, go back to chapters 12 and 10 and read the Author's Notes from back then.  
  
*Hysterics*  
  
Piper finished loading her lunch tray, which consisted of yoghurt, a banana, and a bowl of potato and leek soup. She turned to leave the lunch line as someone bumped heavily into her.  
  
'Whoa!' Piper cried as the hot soup splashed on herself and the person who'd rudely rammed into her.  
  
'Hey, watch it!' The person turned to glare at her.  
  
Piper's mouth went dry. 'J-J-Jeremy!'  
  
'Aw man Piper, look what you did! This shirt was signed by the Yankees!' Jeremy complained loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria started looking in their direction.  
  
'Sorry.' Piper mumbled. 'I.'  
  
Jeremy sneered at her. 'You should be more careful Piper. You might have burnt me! Man! You ruined my shirt!' Jeremy snapped.  
  
'I'm sorry!'  
  
'Sorry?' Jeremy sneered. 'You're sorry? Sorry isn't good enough!'  
  
From where she was now sitting with Stephanie, maybe the only cheerleader who was willing to eat with her - Janie and co were still friendly but only because they had been good friends before - Prue perked up and narrowed her eyes. She started to get up to defend Piper, but Leo beat her to it.  
  
'Back off Jeremy.' Leo snarled, standing almost protectively in front of Piper.  
  
Piper looked up at Leo with wide eyes. She'd never seen him so angry. Didn't he know what he was doing? If Jeremy got angry at her for Leo's behaviour. 'I'll dry clean it.'  
  
'It won't do any use.' Jeremy said angrily.  
  
'I'm so sorry.'  
  
'Well sorry won't fix my shirt will it?'  
  
'You can afford another one. Piper don't worry about it.' Leo told her gently.  
  
'No Leo, I stained it, just. don't worry. This is my fight.'  
  
'Your fight?' Jeremy laughed. 'Piper, please! If you're trying to get me back, it's not going to work! Get over me already Piper.'  
  
'She's over you.' Prue said firmly. She'd gotten up and made her way over while the battle had continued. 'Come on Piper. You can have my soup. I'm on a diet anyway.'  
  
'About time.' Somebody muttered from the direction where Trina sat.  
  
Prue glared at Trina.  
  
'No Prue. No Leo. I'm fine.' Piper said clearly. Both Prue and Leo looked surprised - she had been mumbling and practically stuttering and begging Jeremy's forgiveness before, and now she was ready to fight back? Neither objected.  
  
'If you're sure.'  
  
'I'm sure.' Piper said boldly.  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. 'Oh please. This will be a laugh.'  
  
'Yeah. You're right. It will be. At your expense.' Piper agreed. She reached to her right, where the yoghurt was stacked up. Grabbing another carton, she pealed open the lid then dumped the contents all down Jeremy's front.  
  
Jeremy's jaw dropped. 'You little.'  
  
'I'm not done yet.' Piper said sweetly. She unpeeled her banana, and Jeremy stupidly watched, dumbstruck as Piper mashed it into his shirt.  
  
'Piper!' Jeremy screamed. 'I'm gonna kill you!'  
  
'Sorry Jeremy. But it had to be done.'  
  
Jeremy glared at Piper as people muttered 'oh man'. 'You'll pay for this Piper.'  
  
'Oh please. You sound so. so cartoon hero.' Prue said, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the lunchroom. She stopped at the door and hauled him out. 'You tell anyone it was Piper and I will personally harm you.'  
  
Prue shut the large doors to the cafeteria then waved. 'Nothing to see here people!'  
  
Everyone started to clap, except Trina, Lindsey and the cheerleading gang. Piper smiled self consciously as Leo helped her get another tray and lead her to the table they were sitting at.  
  
* *  
  
'Piper did what?' Paige sat up in the wicker chair in the conservatory. 'She didn't!'  
  
'She did.' Prue confirmed as she walked briskly through the streets of San Francisco after school that day. She was headed for the mall, and Phoebe had the Jeep for the afternoon so she'd been dropped off a few streets down.  
  
'Wow. I wish I was there.' Paige said wistfully. 'I never thought I'd be saying this, but I actually miss school.'  
  
'Don't fret. It'll be over soon. Besides, you should enjoy the free time while you can. Knowing Piper, she'll rally till you're back here.'  
  
'I don't think I know her after the stunt she pulled today.' Paige joked.  
  
Prue smiled as she arrived at the mall. 'Well you were saying how much stuff you needed to do.'  
  
'But the stuff was all school related. Like convincing Glen to break up with Jessica for instance. And homework. Now they're both pointless, because Glen is at school during the time I could be talking sense into him.'  
  
'I see your point. Anyway, I'm at the mall.'  
  
'Okay. Hanging up. Somehow I don't find it safe to be on the phone to you while you shop.' Paige hung up, and then wondered what she could do now. Nobody was back yet - though as soon as the thought entered her mind, the door closed and Piper came in, positively glowing.  
  
'Hi Paige.'  
  
'Hey Piper. I was just on the phone to Prue. She told me the most bizarre thing. Do you want to hear it?'  
  
'No thanks. I have a pretty good idea of what it was about.' Piper answered. She went into the kitchen, then came back out and took a look at what show was on TV. 'Wait a minute, Paige, are you watching Bewitched?'  
  
'Perhaps. Why?'  
  
'Oh come on Paige! You and I both know that Bewitched is a load of crap!' Piper said with a sigh. 'It's so. fake! I mean, yeah right, magic exists.'  
  
'Magic does exist.' Phoebe declared as she came inside.  
  
'Oh hey Phoebe. Home early?' Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe ignored what Paige said and Piper snorted. 'Magic exists?'  
  
'With Jason it does.' Phoebe answered, gliding into the kitchen. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
'I swear, you two in love is so sickening.'  
  
'Not as sickening as Phoebe.' Piper answered. Paige chose to ignore the fact Piper still glowed happiness. 'Anyway, why don't you watch something else? Isn't Destiny on yet?'  
  
'As a fanatic watcher of the show, you should know by now that it is not.' Paige answered her. 'What, does love make you unaware of the time?'  
  
Piper laughed. 'Of course not! I just. forgot that's all. Bewitched is ridiculous anyway, and those in love can still tell the time.'  
  
Paige snorted this time. 'Oh please!'  
  
Piper nodded vigorously and began to sing slowly. 'The poet's say that all who love are blind. But I'm in love, and I know what time it is. The good book says, go seek and ye shall find.'  
  
Paige almost died laughing. 'Where did you hear that? Did you make it up?'  
  
Piper blushed violently. 'Of course not!! Someone sung it on TV.' Paige continued laughing. Piper glared at her. 'I'm never singing for you again.'  
  
Paige glanced at her then burst out laughing again. Piper stormed out angrily, leaving Paige behind in hysterics.  
  
Paige was still laughing when the phone rang. 'He-he-he-llo? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha- Halliwell residence.' She giggled into the phone.  
  
'Paige? Is that you?' Leo asked.  
  
'Ha-ha-hi Leo.'  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'I'm fine.' Paige nodded vigorously while still bubbling with laughter.  
  
'Uh okay. is Piper there? Are you sure you're okay?'  
  
'Yep, just a second-hick!' Paige was laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears, and had started to hiccup. 'Piper! Piper-hick-Leo is on the phone!'  
  
Piper appeared and grabbed the phone. 'Hello, Leo?' Piper gave Paige a strange look. 'She's laughing hysterically and has the hiccups but looks okay to me.' Piper blushed and then left the room.  
  
Beginning to calm down, Paige crept to the vent and opened it gently. 


	27. Committee Meeting

A/N: Thanks for your fantastic reviews! Katie, I don't remember much of Jack from season 1 I'm afraid, and I don't really feel that he's necessary to my story. Daisyz, there will be more Paige plot develops in the near future, I promise.  
  
*Committee Meeting*  
  
'Leo!' Piper was giggling down the phone. Phoebe walked out of the kitchen just then and spotted Paige by the vent. Paige beckoned her over and Phoebe went to the vent with a grin.  
  
'This will be so great.' Phoebe grinned. 'We haven't done this in ages.'  
  
'A month and a half to be exact. Just think.' Paige agreed. 'Only a month and a half ago, we stood in this exact spot and listened to Piper on the phone to Jeremy.'  
  
'Things have changed since then.' Phoebe said carefully, thinking of Paige's current educational status.  
  
'I got expelled and I turned fourteen.' Paige said.  
  
'I met Jason and Cole told me he likes me and asked me to the dance.' Phoebe replied.  
  
'Prue fell from her reign of popularity.' Paige added.  
  
'Piper has got two guys fighting over her and today poured food all over her ex.'  
  
'I imagined Prue to do that, not Piper.' Paige commented.  
  
'She's stronger now.' Phoebe reflected. 'She's preparing to be the oldest sister in the household for when Prue leaves for college.'  
  
'Piper is stronger than we think. She can do it.' Paige answered.  
  
'Leo!' Piper giggled. Paige and Phoebe smiled at each other.  
  
'I think she can too.'  
  
* *  
  
'Okay, the meeting of the Paige Halliwell Cause Committee will now come to order.' Piper called.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. 'Piper, do we have to use that name?'  
  
Piper gave her a withering glance. 'Do you want to be back at school?'  
  
Paige shut her mouth. They sisters were gathered around the table, along with Glen, Jessica, Leo, Justin, Cole, Andy, Jason, Mary, Wendy, Elizabeth, Michelle and an elaborate spread of munchies sand finger food put together by Piper in anticipation of the meeting. Prue's friends hadn't come obviously - they were almost short of ignoring her, with the exception of Janie and Sherrie and Paige's own friends - Nate and weren't there of course, since they weren't her friends any longer. In fact, Paige's only friends now were Michelle and Glen. Jessica was only there because Glen had dragged her along, and now Jessica looked like she'd sucked on a lemon. She was scowling and Paige knew Jessica didn't trust her, didn't think she was innocent.  
  
'Now where were we? Ah yes. The meeting has come to order. Has anybody got anything to say about the petition or anything?'  
  
Paige raised her hand. 'Can we change our committee's name? I don't like the Paige Halliwell Cause Committee.'  
  
Piper pursed her lips. 'We'll vote on it.'  
  
Everyone raised his or her hands to change it except Piper's friends. Piper sighed. 'Fine. Anybody got any suggestions?'  
  
'How about Petition Committee?' Michelle asked.  
  
Jessica threw Michelle a withering glance. Even being a year younger than her, Jessica still felt superior. 'That's pathetic. Haven't you got anything better?'  
  
Michelle glared at Jessica and didn't say anything for the rest of the meeting.  
  
'Jessica, don't talk unless you have a suggestion.' Paige snapped, defending Michelle.  
  
Jessica glared furiously at Paige. 'You know, I don't want to be at this stupid meeting.' She sat up, grabbed her coat and struggled into it. 'I don't even believe that you're innocent. Come on Glen. Let's go.'  
  
When Glen didn't move Jessica's mouth dropped. 'I said, let's go.'  
  
'I'm not going anywhere.' Glen said defiantly. 'Paige is my friend and I am going to attend meeting.'  
  
Jessica stared at him. 'Are you insane? You can't seriously believe she's innocent.'  
  
'I do.' Glen said firmly.  
  
'So do I.' Piper added.  
  
'Same.' Phoebe agreed.  
  
'Ditto.' Prue said.  
  
Jessica, seeing everyone nodded never looked so furious. She pointed an accusing finger at Paige. 'Well I don't! And I bet you I'm right!' She screamed at Paige.  
  
Paige didn't say a word.  
  
'As for you!' Jessica's finger swung over to Glen, who blinked. 'How could you betray me?'  
  
'I am entitled to my own opinion.' Glen said, getting annoyed.  
  
'And your own wardrobe.' Paige couldn't help but add, gesturing to Glen's Abercrombie and Fitch outfit, just one of the brand names he'd started wearing since he'd started dating Jessica.  
  
Glen raised his eyebrows at her, indicating for her to shut up and butt out. Paige rolled her eyes at him.  
  
'Fine. Be that way. I'm not surprised you pick. HER. I mean, I heard you let Nate try everything on you, and I don't just mean drugs.'  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped. Jessica realized what a mistake she'd made - everyone was looking at her like she was an insect that needed to be squished.  
  
'Here.' Jessica flung the bracelet he'd given her for their first month anniversary at him. 'You can take all that back. I don't ever want to see you again Glen Belland!'  
  
Jessica stormed out. Andy narrowed his eyes. 'Paige, you want me to hurt her? Because I can you know. Hurt her, I mean.'  
  
'I'll help.' Cole agreed.  
  
'We can stalk her.' Michelle suggested. 'And corner her at her house. Glen, what's her address?'  
  
Piper cleared her throat. 'Ahem. People? You're forgetting why we're here.'  
  
'Oh come on Piper.' Mary groaned. 'I thought all we were doing was saying how many signatures we had on our petitions so you could add them up.'  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow at Mary, who groaned again, slumped back, then leaned forward to grab a chicken wing.  
  
'Okay, fine, give me your petitions.'  
  
Everyone silently handed up his or her petitions. Piper settled back in her seat and began to add up. She looked up at the silent table. 'You can talk about Jessica now.' She told them, before turning back to the petition.  
  
'Great!' Babble broke out.  
  
'Glen, what were you thinking?' Prue demanded. 'If I ever get back on the squad, which, I can guarantee you that I will never let her try out.'  
  
'Prue? The cheerleading team consists of tenth, eleventh and twelfth graders.' Elizabeth pointed out. She hadn't really spoken up much until then. 'Jessica can try out in ninth grade, but she won't get in till tenth grade. You'll be long gone even by the time she tries out.'  
  
'You know a lot about cheerleading.' Prue observed.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged modestly. 'It's not hard.'  
  
Prue thought hard. 'Well. Stephanie is in the tenth grade. I'll tell her to make sure not to let Jessica in.'  
  
'Glen, are you okay?' Paige asked, concerned. 'Jessica is an evil bitch, but you might be hurting or something, knowing the delusions you've been under lately.'  
  
'I'm fine.' Glen nodded. He was rather quiet since the Jessica episode. 'I'm just thinking.'  
  
'About?'  
  
'Stuff. People. Relationships.'  
  
'Jessica?'  
  
'No. someone else.'  
  
Paige's heart fell. 'Anyone I know?'  
  
'Don't know.' Glen shrugged. 'You might.'  
  
Paige's heart fell even further. She didn't even know them!!  
  
'I have to talk to you after the meeting.' Glen added. Paige nodded as Piper finished counting.  
  
'You guys!' Piper waved to get attention. Everyone turned to look at her, their hands still halfway reaching for the food in the middle of the table.  
  
'We have a total of two hundred and fifty signatures. Only halfway. We only have another week and a half! And I want the petitions in early, to make Grafton think we had no trouble getting them!'  
  
People rolled their eyes and others murmured their agreement.  
  
'Okay, so tomorrow we get more petitions then ever.' Piper handed back the petitions. 'Thanks for coming. If you want, there are some plastic seal bags on the island if you want to take any of the food. We aren't going to eat it by ourselves.'  
  
People began to depart. Piper thanked them all for coming again, before Leo dragged her into the conservatory.  
  
'You didn't talk much tonight.' Piper observed.  
  
'I didn't need to. My girlfriend was good enough without me having to talk.' Leo said, and then realized his slip up. When Dan had called Piper his girlfriend.  
  
Piper also realized what he'd said. 'Your girlfriend?' She asked slowly.  
  
'Uh it was just a mistake. sorry.' Leo said, stumbling over his own words.  
  
'A mistake?' Piper pretended to look insulted. 'Well thanks a lot! I thought my boyfriend would at least be able to admit our relationship in public!'  
  
Leo broke into a smile. 'You mean it?'  
  
'Well yeah.'  
  
Leo searched his back pocket and produced a silver ring with a blue gemstone set into it. On the inside of it, engraved it said Leo & Piper Forever. 'I've been waiting to give this to you for a while.' He said shyly. 'Ever since I started thinking of you as my girlfriend in my head.'  
  
Piper gasped. 'It's beautiful. Is this a real sapphire?'  
  
'Yeah. it's a promise ring.'  
  
'It must have cost a fortune.'  
  
Leo shrugged. 'I have money saved up.'  
  
Piper slid it onto her ring finger then gave Leo a deep kiss. 'Thank you. I love it. It's beautiful.' 


	28. Shopping

A/N: Sorry about the long break! We have a guest staying at our house, so I don't have much of a chance to write :(  
  
*Shopping*  
  
Meanwhile, Glen had lead Paige to the backyard patio. 'The stars look beautiful tonight.' He told Paige, who nodded and smiled.  
  
'So does the moon.'  
  
Glen stared at the full moon, then glanced at Paige, whose milky white skin was nearly glowing from the moonlight.  
  
'Are you really upset about Jessica?' Paige asked.  
  
Glen shook his head. 'I was thinking about breaking up with her for a while. I was getting sick of her attitude for one thing. And these clothes.'  
  
Paige laughed. 'Why did you let her do that to you?' She asked curiously.  
  
Glen shrugged. 'I'm not really sure. At first I was genuinely sure there was something definitely special about her, something out of the ordinary that I just loved.'  
  
'She's an evil bitch who reeks more bad karma than normal people?' Paige suggested.  
  
Glen chuckled. 'No. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was blinded by the chance of popularity or something. But popularity isn't all as it's cracked up to be.'  
  
'I should know. I live with Prue.'  
  
Glen laughed again then turned to Paige. 'I love that.'  
  
'Love what?'  
  
'Your sense of humour. Jessica never had one.'  
  
'Well that must have sucked.'  
  
Glen nodded. As he stared into Paige's eyes, he slowly felt like he was being pulled forward. the next thing he knew, he and Paige were kissing desperately, like they had both been wanting to for years. Paige clung to him like he was a lifesaver and that she was drowning.  
  
'I've waited so long for this moment.' Glen admitted when they broke apart.  
  
'Me too.' Paige laid her head on his chest. 'Why did we wait so long for it to happen?'  
  
'I didn't think you felt the same way.'  
  
Paige laughed as she pulled Glen into another magical and passionate kiss. 'Go with me to the dance.' Glen gasped.  
  
'Are you kidding? Of course! Though, unless our petition is done by then.'  
  
'It's not for another week. besides; I can invite you as my guest. Other kids invite their dates from other schools.'  
  
'Oh yeah? What school am I?' Paige teased.  
  
'The Halliwell Manor School of Kissing.' Glen answered.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. 'That was so lame. That was like. my mom's show lame. But then again, Destiny is popular!!' She added, as she and Glen started kissing again.  
  
* *  
  
Cole was approaching the doorway as Jason was kissing Phoebe goodbye. 'Jason.' Cole said coolly.  
  
'Cole.' Jason said, nodding briskly at him.  
  
'Phoebe. Can I talk to you?' Cole asked, staring at her.  
  
'Um. right now?' Phoebe asked, adjusting her top. 'I kind of have to help Piper pack up and stuff.' She lied.  
  
'You don't seem like it now.'  
  
'That's right. I was just going.' Phoebe stepped out of Jason's arms. 'Bye. Call me.' She disappeared to the kitchen.  
  
Cole took a step towards Jason. 'I don't know who you think you are.' He said slowly. 'But Phoebe isn't the type of girl who'd fall for a guy like you. She doesn't go for guys like you.'  
  
'I seem to be doing better in the Phoebe department than you.' Jason retorted. He gazed at Cole with an eyebrow raised. Cole glared at him and then stormed out.  
  
* *  
  
'Ms. Rune?' Prue asked her homeroom teacher before class.  
  
'Good morning Prue.'  
  
'Good morning.' Prue smiled her most polite smile. 'I have an important announcement to make as both the President of the Prom Committee and as President of our Class.'  
  
'Well if you insist.' Normally, Ms. Rune wouldn't let anyone else take over the class, even if they were president of something. But Prue was of course, an exception.  
  
'Thank you!' Prue beamed another smile in Ms. Rune's direction. 'And might I add, your hair looks great today. Did you get highlights?'  
  
Ms. Rune was a middle-aged teacher. She was the glamorous, and had a boyfriend but she feared commitment, and she was almost like a young person once you got to know her, which Prue had. 'Why, yes I did. Do you like them?'  
  
'They're to die for! You've got to give me your hairdresser's number.' Prue went to her seat as Ms. Rune went to take the role. Prue knew how to suck up without looking or sounding like it.  
  
Ms. Rune finished the role call five minutes later. 'Now, your class president and the head of the Prom Committee, Prue Halliwell, has a few announcements.'  
  
Prue walked up to the front of the room gracefully but with a bounce in her step so she still looked appealing to the guys. 'Thanks. Hi you guys. Well, the dance is almost here! We've been brainstorming like CRAZY, and you know what? We're still slightly stuck on the theme though. So if you have any ideas, there will be a wooden box in the office for you to write your thoughts on paper and put inside.'  
  
Students started nodding, and Prue could see many great ideas.  
  
'And also, you might have noticed that I, among others, have been rallying for my sister Paige to get back to school after her suspension, as we believe she was framed. If you feel strongly about this as well, and want to help or just sign a petition, don't hesitate to get in contact with my sister Piper, my sister Phoebe or of course, me. On the bulletin board is a list of names of those involved in this cause; you can go to them as well. Though us three are recommended. Thanks.'  
  
Prue went to her seat.  
  
* *  
  
'You guys, what do you think?' Prue held a slinky black low cut dress against her. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Michelle were all in a boutique in the mall, shopping for dresses for the dance. Prue also was getting an extra for prom.  
  
Phoebe scrunched up her nose. 'Too sex in the city.'  
  
'Maybe this one?' Michelle pulled out a red dress with a criss-cross tie at the back. 'Should I try it on?'  
  
'Oh yeah.' Prue nodded. She already had an armload of dresses over her arm. Phoebe had a few, and Piper was gazing around.  
  
'Piper are you sure you don't want to try something on?' Prue asked as they headed for the dressing room.  
  
Piper nodded. 'Nothing is really me if you know what I mean.'  
  
'How about this?' Prue pulled out a spaghetti strap dress. It was purple with a layer of see through black material over it. The black material had black glittery flower patterns and swirls all over it, and at the top it was folded over.  
  
'That is nice. What's the size?' Phoebe gushed.  
  
Prue checked. 'Too small for me, but it will fit you Piper.'  
  
Piper nodded slowly. 'Okay.'  
  
* *  
  
Soon the girls had exited the change rooms to look at each other. Phoebe wore the slinky black low cut dress Prue held out Michelle had picked out. Michelle was wearing a chocolate brown halter dress with flower beading, Piper wore the dress Prue had picked, Prue wore beautiful pink beaded dress and Paige had on the fire engine red dress Michelle had spotted.  
  
'Girls, we have a winner.' Prue declared as she looked at Piper. Doubtfully she gazed at herself. 'Unfortunately we can't say the same for me.'  
  
'Prue stop kidding yourself.' Michelle laughed. 'You look fabulous.'  
  
Prue grinned. 'I do, don't I?'  
  
'Are you going to buy it?' Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
Piper nodded - she had fallen in love. 'Absolutely.'  
  
'I'm so buying this.' Michelle said, gazing at her reflection.  
  
'And me.' Prue agreed.  
  
'What do you guys think?' Paige asked.  
  
'Too bright. Maybe you and Prue should swap.'  
  
Paige declined and scurried off in search of another dress. She came back with a baby blue dress, which she tried on. 'Alright. Girls?'  
  
'Paige you look fantastic! You have to buy it.'  
  
'So it's settled! We will all buy!!' The rest of the afternoon was spent picking accessories and shoes out to go with the dresses. 


	29. Limo

A/N: Thanks for being so patient about the next chapter! Sorry about the wait - like I said, we have a guest staying over and it's my job to keep them company during the day ^-^  
  
*Limo*  
  
A few nights later, there was another meeting. Everyone but Jessica showed up and ate and gossiped while Piper added up signatures.  
  
'Guys?' Piper called. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She was smiling. 'I'm pleased to announce that we have over five hundred signatures!!!!'  
  
Everyone started to cheer and clap. 'Now Mr. Grafton has to take notice - there's no way he can think Nate is innocent after five hundred people signed that Paige was framed.'  
  
'And now you can go to the dance, no problems.'  
  
'I say we celebrate. Who wants to go out for ice cream?' Prue asked.  
  
'No way. Pizza.'  
  
Piper was amazed they could still eat after demolishing the table, but then discovered her appetite was bigger than ever now. 'Pizza.' She agreed. 'Let's go to Pizza Prison.'  
  
* *  
  
Half an hour later the group were sitting in the largest booth in Pizza Prison. Pizza Prison looked just like a prison - the booths were set inside huge jail cells, and the pizza was delivered through a slot in the bars. Across from their booth/cell, a couple was being "locked" inside their cell.  
  
'Guys.' Phoebe murmured.  
  
Everyone turned to see Jessica and Dan flirting with each other.  
  
'Him? And her?' Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yeah, he's like a million years older.' Agreed Cole, for once.  
  
'It's so wrong.' Phoebe shook her head. 'Cradle snatcher.'  
  
'You okay about this?' Andy asked Glen, who had his arm around Paige.  
  
'Why wouldn't he be?' Prue asked defensively. 'He has Paige!!'  
  
In her cell, Jessica noticed the group. 'So Paige, already gotten with Glen?' Jessica sneered. 'You're fast.'  
  
'I'm fast? Look at you!' Paige exclaimed - well yeah, she and Glen got together right after the meeting, but still.  
  
Jessica tossed her head. 'Dan and I have been going out for weeks.'  
  
Glen stiffened. 'You cheated on me?'  
  
Jessica sniffed and tossed her hair.  
  
'I should introduce you to Trina.' Prue announced.  
  
'Forget it Glen. She's just a tramp.' Andy told him, rather loudly.  
  
'Yeah.' Jason agreed.  
  
Jessica looked outraged, but didn't say anything - she knew better than to insult Andy, who was a football star and a senior, and Jason, who was hot. Instead she took it out on Paige - again.  
  
'I'm a tramp! Huh! Your mother is, so I wouldn't be surprised if you are.' Jessica spat at Paige.  
  
'I'm taking offense to that.' Piper commented from where she sat, leaning against Leo's shoulder.  
  
'Uh huh. Warden!'  
  
Paige clanged her metal cup against the bars, sloshing her drink around slightly. 'I'm not going to put up with this!'  
  
'You can't get her kicked out. Forget about it.' Cole scoffed.  
  
Everyone glared at him. 'Do you want to sit with Jessica and Dan?' Phoebe demanded. Cole slumped back in his seat, sulking.  
  
* *  
  
Days passed in a blur. Soon Paige was back in school, and one day, Nate and all his friends just disappeared. Before the sisters knew it, the dance had arrived.  
  
All four went to a salon to get their hair and make up on. All they had to do was change into their dresses, add accessories, get handbags and put on shoes.  
  
The doorbell rang at half past six. 'Somebody get that!' Prue hollered. She had actually finished getting ready early, and was helping Paige. Paige was in a panic. Her dress had strings criss-crossing at the back and Prue was trying to help her untangle them so they could tie them up.  
  
'I hope Glen doesn't accidentally undo the strings if we're dancing or something.' Paige muttered as Prue finally managed to tie them up.  
  
Downstairs Phoebe answered the door. It was Leo. 'Hi Leo. Come on in. Piper's coming, don't worry.'  
  
Leo smiled - in his hand was a single white rose. 'Okay. That's great. You look nice Phoebe.'  
  
Phoebe gave him a small smile. Nice wasn't the word she'd been hoping for, but then again, Leo only had eyes for Piper, who was entering the room at that moment.  
  
'Piper you look.' Leo was lost for words, so shyly handed her the flower.  
  
'Oh Leo thank you.' Piper smiled at Leo, who was wearing a tux. 'Come on, we still have to wait for the limo.'  
  
The complimentary limo Prue had gotten was going to take all 8 to the dance.  
  
'Grams will be sore she wasn't here.' Phoebe commented.  
  
'Yeah, but we agreed to take Grams' place. Now come on.' Piper thrust a camera at Phoebe, who turned it the right way round.  
  
'Wait! Don't take pictures yet!' Paige bunny hopped into the lounge, trying to put on her shoe, Prue following her with a compact mirror trying to check out her hair.  
  
'Don't hop, you'll sprain your ankle.' Piper warned her.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Piper opened it. 'Hi Jason. Come on in.' Jason saw Phoebe and his jaw dropped.  
  
'Phoebe you look.' Jason grabbed her hand and dragged her into another room. A few minutes later, they came back out, Phoebe reapplying her lipstick. Everyone else winced and looked away.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Piper opened it again - it was Michelle, dressed already as well as Andy.  
  
'Prue!' Andy's face lit up and everyone else looked away again, just in case.  
  
Paige was getting nervous. 'What if Glen doesn't show? You think he's going to show? Oh my god, what if it's like Never Been Kissed or something?'  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. 'Relax. He'll show. Glen's like your best friend. Show a little more faith, won't you?'  
  
Paige relaxed - but only a little.  
  
Michelle took the camera from Phoebe. 'Okay you guys hurry up. My date is coming and my parents want photos of me and Dan and our dates, which, for once, I'm not bothered about.'  
  
As Michelle spoke Piper felt a slight pang as she heard about Dan and his date. Leo squeezed her hand and smiled at her. 'You okay?'  
  
'Fine.' Piper smiled at him. She was glad she'd chosen who she'd chosen.  
  
Someone opened the door.  
  
'Hey you guys. Am I late? Sorry.' Glen grinned, and Paige smiled. She liked how he entered the house as if it were his own. 'Hi Paige. You look fantastic.' He gave her a look that said he would say more, but not in front of the others.  
  
'Okay, gather round!' Michelle started fiddling with the camera as everyone got into a huge group shot. 'Okay, say Dance!'  
  
'DANCE!'  
  
They took photos for fifteen minutes, including couple photos, just the guys and just the girls. Then the limo arrived.  
  
'Oh! Oh! LIMO!' Phoebe and Michelle shrieked.  
  
They all herded outside, with Prue still loading her purse. 'Just one second.' She told the driver. They all leaned against the limo as Michelle took the photo, gave them back their camera then bolted for her house.  
  
'Here we go!' Declared Paige as they all crowded into the limo and it started moving.  
  
'I feel SO glamorous.' Phoebe declared. 'Do you think this is what mom does like, everyday?'  
  
'No!' Prue scoffed. 'Only when she's heading to like, an awards ceremony or something, duh.'  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything back. After all, this dance couldn't be spoiled for her. 


	30. Putting The Plan Into Action

A/N: You guys, a little note about reviewing. What takes me hours maybe even days to write chapters (I'm a fast typist however I rewrite chapters a lot if I don't like them) will only take you a few minutes to write me a good review. I don't mean a 'good chapter'. Not that I don't like this reviews, however some people just say 'write more' and that doesn't tell me anything! Reviewing lets me know what you think about my chapter, so maybe mention a little about what happened or something? For all I know, you might not have even read the chapter, plus I can't improve or know what you guys like to read if you just say 'write more' or 'great chapter.' Thanks.  
  
*Putting The Plan Into Action*  
  
A little while later, the limo pulled up outside of the school. 'Wait, wait!' Prue barked. 'This is my limo. So Andy and me are going to get out first. You guys wait fifteen minutes, then get out.'  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at the typical Prue-ness, as Andy and Prue slid out of the limo, Andy giving everyone else an apologetic grin. Andy took Prue's arm and the two went inside.  
  
'Okay, now.' Paige said, opening the door again and getting out.  
  
Leo laughed and followed, with Glen, Phoebe, Jason and Piper not far behind him. 'Wow. It's so.' Paige was speechless - it was after all her first dance.  
  
'Come on.' Glen urged her ahead, wanting to go inside, where Prue was already mingling and getting approving glances from many guys.  
  
'Hi Prue.' Sherrie, Janie, Tara and Lauren all approached her in their formalwear. 'You look really nice.' They complimented her.  
  
'Thanks.' Prue smiled, glancing down at her hot pink beaded dress and reaching up to touch the elaborate 'do the hairdresser had done for her. 'You guys look good too.'  
  
'Thanks.' Janie smiled, then leaned forward and whispered. 'Between us Prue, we like you way better than Trina. She lets Lindsay like, leave us out and treat us like dirt. If there's anything we can do to help you.'  
  
Prue looked at Sherrie, Janie, Tara and Lauren, who were all looking back at her hopefully. Briefly she wondered if Trina had put them up to this.  
  
'Actually, there is something you can do. Make sure Trina notices when I go to talk to Mrs. Spring that Andy is without me.' She told them. 'And one of you, tell the DJ to play a slow number.' Sometimes, Prue realized, you just have to trust people.  
  
* *  
  
'Phoebe. Can we talk?' Cole interrupted Phoebe and Jason, who were dancing to the fast beat of the song playing.  
  
'Um. Talk? Well. We can dance?' Phoebe suggested.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Hey, hey! This isn't a slow dance. You can't cut in like that!' Jason interrupted, annoyed at Cole.  
  
'Jason, it's fine.' Jason sighed then made his way over to the refreshment stand, where he began to make small talk with Darryl Morris, Andy's best friend.  
  
'So. Who's your date?' Phoebe asked as they began dancing. Cole never had been a good dancer - Phoebe tried not to wince.  
  
'Kaia.' He answered shortly.  
  
'Oh. Cool.' Phoebe nodded.  
  
'I know you've been avoiding me.' Cole said bluntly.  
  
'What? Oh. Yeah.' Phoebe nodded.  
  
'Phoebe, if you'd just give me a chance to prove to you how-'  
  
'No Cole! I told you before. I'm with Jason. And even if I'm not with Jason, I can't handle going out with you. I've known you for so long though, you're like a brother, or a cousin or a friend of course. But nothing more. And that's not going to change.'  
  
'But Phoebe you can't-'  
  
'You're wrong. I can.'  
  
'Jason is just a stupid stuck up jerk! What do you see in him?' Cole asked angrily.  
  
'I see more in him than I see in you. At least he doesn't talk about you behind your back, or make remarks like that about you.' Phoebe snapped. 'Furthermore, it's because we don't talk about you! Full stop!! Know why? Because we're drifting apart. You're not so important to me anymore. Not when you're like this. Now go back to Kaia.' Phoebe turned away, disgusted, leaving Cole on the dance floor alone.  
  
* *  
  
'Glen.' Jessica regarded him coldly, ignoring Paige completely.  
  
'Jessica.' Glen said, not even glancing at Dan.  
  
'I see you've found yourself a date.'  
  
'Likewise. I'm not surprise though.' Glen answered suggestively. Jessica narrowed her eyes, as Paige grabbed Glen's arm.  
  
'Come on Glen. As much as I'd love to see you insult Jessica more, we have better things to do.' Paige reminded him. Glen nodded and followed her.  
  
* *  
  
'Hi Mrs. Spring! Everything turned out really well, don't you think?' Prue asked brightly, as she approached the young teacher. Almost every student hated Mrs. Spring because she was strict and tough; except Prue, because of her admiration for the teacher who was in charge of the dance committee.  
  
'Prue! You look beautiful.' Mrs. Spring enthused.  
  
Prue smiled - Mrs. Spring had beautiful raven locks but her eyes, a dark blue were petrifying; except to Prue and Piper. 'Thank-you. You look wonderful tonight too. Is that dress from that boutique near the escalators at the mall?'  
  
'Why yes it is.' Mrs. Spring flashed a smile at Prue. 'You've done a fantastic job by the way.'  
  
'Thanks, though I couldn't have done it without you. I'm so glad that in my last year I'm in the dance committee. And head too!' Prue continued talking to Mrs. Spring, though she spied out of the corner of her eye Trina flirting this time with Missy and Lindsay's dates at the same time. When she spotted Andy alone, she sauntered over to him. Prue also saw at the edge of the room, Sherrie whispering in the DJ's ear.  
  
* *  
  
'Hi Andy.' Trina was looking at him like a piece of meat. It made Andy quite uncomfortable.  
  
'Hi.' Andy said tensely. He knew what Trina was like. He tried not to wince as he looked at her. Trina was admittedly a very striking girl, though she was quite ordinary when you thought about it. Prue however, with her own colouring - particularly her black hair, was much more exotic.  
  
Trina wore a skimpy dress that showed just about everything. It was to her ankles, but two huge slits made it seem like she had a strip of material at the front and back, nothing more. Her dress showed her entire back, and the middle section of her entire front. 'You here alone?'  
  
'No, actually I'm with Prue.'  
  
'Oh. Well I'm kind of with Jeremy. But as friends. So. I'm still,' Trina giggled, 'you know. Available. Because people make mistakes, I understand that. And of course you must be having second thoughts.' By now Trina had her hand on Andy's arm, and was seductively trailing it up to his shoulder.  
  
Andy didn't say anything, just took a small step back.  
  
Trina ignored it, and stepped forward, her hand cupping his face. 'Would you like to dance, by the way?'  
  
'Um, sure I guess.' Andy hesitated. Prue probably wouldn't like it. But it was way too rude to not dance with Trina after she'd asked.  
  
A slow song floated onto the speakers and Trina smirked. Obviously Lindsay or someone must have asked for this song when they saw her. Either that or the DJ had impeccable timing.  
  
'Andy I like you a LOT.' Trina's flirting had reached the eyelash batting stage.  
  
'Uh that's nice.'  
  
'Do you like me?'  
  
'Uh. sure. As a friend.'  
  
Trina giggled. 'A special friend? Like, I totally thought so. Prue was stupid to think you'd ever like her.' She started kissing Andy, but he pushed her away.  
  
'Hey!' Prue stormed over. Originally she hadn't planned to storm over, but now she decided to. 'Stop slobbering on my boyfriend Trina! God, get your OWN! Is not like it's hard for you! I saw you flirting with the boyfriends of every single member of the cheerleading squad!'  
  
'Yeah!' Sherrie stepped forward to back her up. 'You flirted with Robert and you know we're going out Trina.'  
  
'Slut.' Chloe said in disgust, surprising Stephanie and others.  
  
People started murmuring their agreement, and girls all looked at Trina. Andy stepped away from her. 'I don't like you that way Trina.' He said clearly. 'You're not my type.'  
  
'He doesn't go for bitchy sluts.' Prue added.  
  
'I think we should re think our cheerleader captain.' Janie said loudly.  
  
'Yeah, Prue didn't try and steal OUR boyfriends.' Agreed Lauren.  
  
'And Trina, I know you kissed Jeremy. I don't care for him now, but I did then.' Piper was the last person to step forward.  
  
Trina glared at them all. 'Fine! You guys aren't worth my time anyway!' She stormed out of the dance. Prue smirked, satisfied. 


	31. Not Your Ordinary Girl

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They were really, really helpful. One last thing though: when you leave a review, please don't type it in slang. I understand it but I totally hate to hear: This stori rox plz rite more. Typos are okay, but no more slang!!!!  
  
Magic-faerie: I will probably write a sequel but not right away: I have two or three other fics that I really, really want to write. And two of them are Charmed fics, so look out for them okay? In the meantime feel free to read my other stories! I love shameless promotion ^-^  
  
*Not Your Ordinary Girl*  
  
'I love this song! Let's dance!' Paige gushed, dragging Glen back onto the dance floor. Since the Trina escapade, everyone was gossiping more than ever, and now Prue was back in the center of attention, where she belonged.  
  
'So anyway,' Prue's gaze turned and landed on Lindsay. 'Shouldn't you have gone after your friend Lindsay?'  
  
'Who, Trina?' Lindsay asked innocently. 'What about that slut?'  
  
Prue smirked. She knew Trina was history in this school.  
  
* *  
  
'Phoebe, can we talk?' Kaia had sauntered up to Phoebe and Jason when Cole had moodily gone for the refreshments table, then sat down with a bunch of guys to talk. He'd ignored Kaia completely, though every now and then he'd glance at Phoebe.  
  
'Um, okay.'  
  
'Just outside the gym. We'll have more privacy.' Kaia informed her.  
  
'Just a sec. I'll meet you there.' Phoebe detached herself from Jason, then murmured, 'if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, send someone in to find me. I fear for my life.'  
  
Jason chuckled, but then, seeing the seriousness in Phoebe's eyes, frowned. 'Why?'  
  
'Kaia is. not your ordinary girl. I think she's a little deranged. Always has been. Add jealousy and hatred to the list and the girl is out to get me.' Phoebe wearily crossed the room and went outside.  
  
Kaia was nowhere to be seen, though Phoebe heard a noise down the hall. She went and turned the corner. Kaia was waiting, with a strange look on her face. Phoebe felt a little nervous, being out of sight from the gym, but shrugged it off.  
  
'Phoebe.' Kaia said slowly, rocking on her high heels a little. 'Girl to girl. What do you think of Cole?'  
  
'He's a friend. Nothing more.'  
  
Kaia looked relieved. 'So if I went out with him you wouldn't be jealous or mad?'  
  
'No.' Phoebe lied.  
  
'You have a boyfriend.'  
  
'Yep.' Phoebe wondered where this was all going.  
  
'If someone, say, tried to move in on Jason. Like Trina for example, tried to hit on Jason. What would you do?'  
  
'Well I'd be mad of course.' Phoebe said cautiously.  
  
'Uh huh. Or what if, say, Jason liked someone else while he was dating you. And you liked him and you didn't want to break up. But he refused to pay attention to you. How do you think you would feel?'  
  
'Mad of course.' Phoebe said easily.  
  
'Right. Well then.' Kaia nodded. She started to walk away a little, then turned slowly. 'So you'd understand if I did this then.'  
  
'Did what?' Phoebe was confused and weary. Kaia was wasting a lot of time too.  
  
Kaia kicked Phoebe with her heels. As Phoebe winced, she grabbed her and covered her mouth. 'Self defense class. Always handy. Sorry Phoebe, but you're a big problem in my relationship.' Kaia dragged Phoebe down a corridor. A moment later they were outside the audio room. Kaia opened the door, locked it and pulled down the blind.  
  
Phoebe was groggy - Kaia had knocked her head against a wall when she grabbed her. She hardly paid any attention as Kaia tied her to a chair.  
  
* *  
  
'Piper, Piper!' Paige bounded up to her. 'Guess what?'  
  
'What.?'  
  
'Jessica got punch on her dress!' Paige cackled like a witch and Piper cracked a grin.  
  
'What do you think is going on with Prue?' Piper asked.  
  
'Oh easy. Prue is back in the center of attention. She planned the whole thing you know.'  
  
'Planned what?'  
  
'Trina's downfall or something.' Paige wasn't really paying attention, instead focusing on Jessica, who was screaming.  
  
'Hm.' Piper said thoughtfully, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
'Hey Piper.'  
  
'Hey Justin.' Piper had already danced with Justin two times that night. 'Do you want to dance again?'  
  
'Uh, no actually, though I think Leo does. Ah, I came to ask if you think Prue would want to dance with me.'  
  
'Prue? Well sure. I mean.'  
  
'Andy wouldn't mind.'  
  
'Girls dance with guys all the time.' Piper agreed.  
  
'He's a decent guy. And Prue wouldn't really diss me would she?' Justin looked concerned.  
  
'Mm.' Piper was torn. Should she tell Justin that Prue very well might, or let him try his luck? 'Maybe.'  
  
Justin sighed. 'Well I might as well try, right? She can't ignore me forever.'  
  
'Yeah.' Piper agreed doubtfully. 'Good luck.'  
  
Justin trudged over to where Prue was dancing with Andy. 'Hi, Prue?'  
  
Prue looked surprised to see him. 'Oh hi Justin.' He cleaned up nice, she mused to herself.  
  
'Do you want to umm, dance? If that's okay.' Justin looked at Andy hesitantly.  
  
'It's fine.' Andy stepped back and allowed Justin to stand in front of Prue.  
  
'Okay.' Prue agreed. They started dancing, and Prue gave him a small smile.  
  
* *  
  
Jason headed over to where Cole was refilling his drink. 'Hi, Cole?'  
  
Cole turned to glower at him. 'What do YOU want?'  
  
'I thought you might know where Phoebe is.' Jason said, annoyed at Cole's tone. It wasn't Jason's fault Phoebe had picked him. Okay, well it partly was.  
  
Cole looked surprised. 'YOU don't know?'  
  
'Well. I thought you might. Because she went off with Kaia.'  
  
Cole suddenly looked really worried. 'Kaia? Alone? With Phoebe? Not good. Did she say where?'  
  
'Um outside of the gym was all she said. She said to get her if she wasn't back in fifteen minutes, and it's been twenty. I'm kind of worried. Phoebe seems to think Kaia is dangerous.'  
  
'She can be.' Cole said wearily. 'Our parents are family friends. Kaia has. fits sometimes. She gets a little dangerous. Delusional.'  
  
'She's not safe?'  
  
'She normally takes meds for it. But I don't know if she took them tonight.' Jason and Cole looked at each other.  
  
'We have to find them.' Jason said.  
  
'Oh yeah.' The two bolted out of the gym and started running down the corridors.  
  
'The school is too big.' Jason said, frustrated. 'She could be anywhere.'  
  
'Split up?' Cole suggested.  
  
Jason nodded, and went off in the opposite direction.  
  
Cole meanwhile continued on. He tried the Janitor's closet, several classrooms and then came to the Audio Room. The door was locked. Cole put his ear to the door and listened. He heard a muffled voice. Kaia.  
  
He backed up then ran straight in to the door, bursting it open. Kaia paused, surprised. In her hand was a pair of ordinary scissors, suspended above Phoebe's neck.  
  
Phoebe herself looked fine, just incredibly scared. 'Kaia. Put them down.' Cole said slowly.  
  
Kaia obliged, and then burst into tears. 'Oh my god what am I doing? I'm sorry!' She wailed, crying. Cole looked at her, and took a step forward. Then she bolted.  
  
'Go.' Phoebe said, concerned. 'You should catch her.'  
  
'Not right now.' Cole untied Phoebe.  
  
'Thank you.' Phoebe looked into his eyes. 'How did you know?' Cole. Her best friend, who she'd known forever.  
  
'I.' Cole was looking back into Phoebe's eyes. Before Phoebe knew what was happening, the two were kissing passionately.  
  
Just then she heard a sound. Jason stood at the door, looking angry and upset. 'Phoebe, how could you?' He asked, hurt, before turning and walking off.  
  
'Jason!' Phoebe started to go after him.  
  
'Forget him.' Cole said dismissively, eager to continue kissing Phoebe.  
  
'I can't.'  
  
Cole looked angry. 'You still go after him after this?' He shook his head, and then walked out too, leaving Phoebe alone in the audio room.  
  
* *  
  
The ride home was the strangest ride Paige ever experienced. Prue was silent, but gloating, as she and Andy cuddled up to each other. Phoebe was silent, sitting alone - Jason had walked home. She looked traumatized, but Piper had her arm around her.  
  
Jason had informed a teacher of what had happened, and then hundreds of people had rushed to her aid - late though. Kaia had been caught by a few football team players, and she'd been taken home. Phoebe was pretty sure Kaia would be going to rehab or something like that.  
  
Leo was talking quietly to Glen as they pulled up at Andy's house, then Glen's and then Leo's. Once Prue had unlocked the door to the Halliwell manor, she blinked when she saw two suitcases in the hall, and lights on in the kitchen.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Prue? Girls?' Grams stepped out. 'I came home early! How was the dance?'  
  
'Eventful.' Phoebe said shortly, before going upstairs.  
  
'I'll fill you in Grams.' Piper said, going into the kitchen. Prue smiled.  
  
'I'll come.'  
  
* *  
  
The next morning a loud knocking on her door awoke Prue. 'PRUE! PHONE!' Paige repeated for the fiftieth time.  
  
'Alright, alright.' Prue got up, opened the door and took the phone. 'Hello?'  
  
'Prue?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'This is Janie. Trina's parents rang Lindsay, who rang Chloe, who rang Stephanie, who rang Tara, who rang Lauren, who rang Sherrie who rang me.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Prue, Trina was raped.' 


	32. Rehab Gossip

A/N: Magic-faerie, this is an AU story so there is NO MAGIC!!!!! Read the summary! Also, the story is still coming shortly to an end. I'm getting a tad sick of this fic and I wanna move on. But a sequel may come in the future. Thanks for reviewing everyone! I got lots of shocked reviews which I liked ^-^ PS, it's my birthday today, and I'm 13 (old enough to read my own fic LMAO) so please send me gifts. or reviews! Hehe.  
  
*Rehab Gossip*  
  
'What do you mean?' Prue demanded.  
  
'After she left the dance she was went for a walk in the park. It was some stranger. she was found in the park out cold.'  
  
'How is she? Where is she?' Prue asked, worried.  
  
'She's in hospital, recovering.' Janie explained. 'A group of us are going to visit her in half an hour. Do you want to come? I know you don't like her but.'  
  
'I'll come.' Prue interrupted. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach but she wasn't sure completely what it was.  
  
'Okay. See you there.'  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe was still lying in bed at twelve thirty, while everyone else except Prue ate lunch downstairs.  
  
Grams had been very understanding once Piper and Paige had told her the story of what had happened at the dance the night before. Still, she was very firm on getting Phoebe up for lunch, so she sent Piper and Paige up.  
  
'Come on.' Paige dragged Piper into Phoebe's room without knocking, then started bouncing on her bed, while Piper shook Phoebe.  
  
'Come on, up and at 'em Pheebs.' Piper encouraged.  
  
Phoebe groaned, and put her pillow over her head. 'All right, all right. I'm up, but I'm not at 'em. What's the time anyway?'  
  
'Twelve forty. Why did you sleep in so late anyway, it's not like you slept that late, you know?' Paige stopped bouncing on Phoebe's bed as Phoebe sat up.  
  
'I slept late actually. I kept seeing Jason and Cole's faces. Then I fell asleep and had a bunch of Kaia-Cole-Jason nightmares.'  
  
'I wouldn't think I'd have heard you describe Jason as a nightmare.' Paige commented.  
  
'Well when he's staring at you accusingly and sitting in a judge's seat having you convicted for cheating, it's a nightmare.' Phoebe answered, rubbing her eyes wearily. 'I'm glad to get up for a change.'  
  
'You okay though?' Piper asked, concerned as always.  
  
'I'm fine, though somewhat traumatized.'  
  
'Do you need therapy? Counselling?' Paige inquired.  
  
'I need to talk, but not to a therapist or anything of that sort.' Phoebe replied.  
  
'Do you have any plans for today? Because if you want we can both hang with you. It makes perfect sense if you don't feel like being yourself.'  
  
'I don't know.' Phoebe toyed with the button of her Pyjamas. 'I thought I might go see Jason to straighten out this whole mess.'  
  
'Don't take this the wrong way Pheebs, but I don't think Jason really wants to see you right now. I think he needs some time alone. Well, not alone. But away from you, to think things out. If you go over right away he might still be really pissed.' Piper said reasonably.  
  
'But if I don't go over as soon as possible he'll think I chose Cole or I don't care or something.' Phoebe argued.  
  
'Why don't you do the typical thing and leave messages on his answering machine, his voice mail and his email inbox? That way you don't have to see him but it shows you want to talk.' Paige suggested.  
  
Phoebe sighed. 'I guess. Anyone seen my mobile?'  
  
Piper grabbed it off Phoebe's desk. Only Piper didn't have a mobile - she didn't want one, and she thought it was too much of a hassle.  
  
Phoebe and Piper left, as Phoebe dialed Jason's private phone line.  
  
'Hi you've reached Jason Dean on 555-65656. I can't take your call right now. You know the drill, so leave a message for me and I'll get back to you.'  
  
Beep.  
  
'Hi Jason, it's me.' Phoebe gnawed on her bottom lip. 'We need to talk. I don't know if you're actually out or if you're just not answering because you know it'll probably be me. I only just woke up which explains why I'm calling so late. anyway. call me. Please. Bye.'  
  
* *  
  
Piper was collecting the mail when she saw Dan mowing the lawn next door. He stopped the mower and waved slightly. Piper hesitated then smiled as he approached her. 'Hey Piper.'  
  
'Hey Dan.' Piper said, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him.  
  
'How you doing?'  
  
'I'm pretty good. You?'  
  
'I'm good. I heard about Phoebe. How's she doing?'  
  
'She's doing okay for now.' Piper answered, still clutching the mail.  
  
Dan nodded. 'Hey listen,' he said carefully, 'I saw you with Leo last night.'  
  
'He's my boyfriend.' Piper said defensively.  
  
Dan nodded again. 'I know. And I'm cool with that. I have Jess now, though she's a little young, but she's very mature you know.'  
  
Piper didn't say anything, just remembered the committee meeting which Dan had not attended, so he couldn't have witnessed Jessica's behaviour.  
  
'Anyway, I was wondering. do you still think we could be friends? Forget our history and all?'  
  
Piper smiled slowly. 'Friends? I'd like that.'  
  
* *  
  
'Prue, hi!' Sherrie waved a little, as Prue walked up to her in the waiting room. All the girls were dressed in miniskirts or showy clothes of some form, but Prue wore form-fitting jeans and a plain black wrap around top - she didn't need skimpy clothes to look good.  
  
'Hi Sherrie. How is she?'  
  
'I haven't gone in to see her yet. It's only three or four at a time.' Sherrie explained. 'Lindsay and Missy and Beverly and all that are still in there. They've gone straight back to Trina after her assault.' She rolled her eyes.  
  
'That's okay.' Prue surprised her by saying. 'Trina really needs friends right now.'  
  
Sherrie blinked as Lindsay, Missy, Beverly and another girl all came out into the waiting room. 'How is she?' People began asking.  
  
Lindsay smiled, clearly in her element. Maybe she only came out in the first place so she could share the gossip. 'She's very delicate at this moment. We're going to organize her visitors.'  
  
The waiting room was luckily deserted of the general public - only the girls there to see Trina crowded in it, as Lindsay started organizing lines.  
  
'Hey wait a second there Lindsay.' Prue piped up. Everyone turned to look at her. 'I'd like to see Trina.'  
  
Lindsay looked weary, and Prue realized for the first time that Lindsay might actually care about Trina, unlike what she'd thought. 'Prue if you're going to hassle her or do anything.'  
  
'I'm not. I genuinely want to see her.' Prue promised.  
  
Lindsay nodded slowly, and then started looking around. 'Now we can have three more-'  
  
'Can I uh, go alone?' Prue interrupted. 'There's stuff I need to talk to Trina about. It's nothing that will upset her, I swear.'  
  
Lindsay sighed. 'Fine, fine. Go ahead. She's in room 4.'  
  
Prue hitched her favourite black bag from Gucci further up her arm then made her way to Room 4.  
  
Trina lay facing away from Prue, looking out the window. Her arms and face, the only visible part of her, were covered in bruises and cuts. Prue flinched. Her blonde hair was matted and dirty, and she had a fat lip.  
  
There were balloons, flowers and cards on every visible surface, and Trina was hooked up to an IV. Prue quietly closed the door and approached Trina.  
  
'Hi.' Prue said softly.  
  
Trina turned to look at her, surprised. 'Prue? Why are you here? Come to gloat?'  
  
'No, it's not like that.' Prue sat down in the chair next to Trina's bed. 'I came to talk to you actually.'  
  
'About what?' Trina looked curious. Maybe it was because Prue looked genuinely honest that made her listen to her.  
  
'About last night. God, it must have been horrible for you.'  
  
'I'd rather not talk about it.' Trina said quietly and Prue caught a glimpse of the vulnerable girl inside.  
  
'Okay. I understand. But. oh god Trina, I feel so guilty. This is all my fault; I can believe I was so selfish. It might be hard to believe, but Trina, if it meant giving up my popularity and all I had going for me, so this wouldn't have happened to you.' Prue closed her eyes. 'I would.'  
  
Trina looked at her for a long time before she spoke. 'I know that. But Prue, it's not your fault.'  
  
Prue opened her eyes. 'What do you mean it's not my fault? If I hadn't done that to you, oh god Trina! I planned this whole thing! I planned for you to hit on Andy, don't you see?'  
  
'Of course! I know that already. But Prue, it's not your fault. I started it - the squad, Andy.'  
  
'If I wasn't so obsessed with popularity then this never would have happened.'  
  
'No. It's me. I shouldn't have been so obsessed with taking everything from you when really. we could have been friends.'  
  
Prue sighed. 'So what happens now?'  
  
'My parents are sending me to rehab. As soon as I'm out we're moving to the quiet country side where no harm can come to their little girl.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Trina nodded, then looked at Prue seriously. 'Prue, I'm going to give you what's rightfully yours.' Trina handed Prue a letter. 'Read it.' She urged.  
  
Prue unfolded the letter and began to read it.  
  
I, Trina Mackenzie, am resigning from position of captain of the Cheerleading Squad of SFH. I ask that Prue Halliwell be given her rightful position on the squad, as Captain. Signed,  
  
Trina Mackenzie  
  
Prue blinked. 'Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I have a feeling that Lindsay was expecting this.' She smiled slightly at the thought of Lindsay's face.  
  
'I'm sure. And Prue?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Keep in contact. My address is on the other side. God knows I'll need the gossip in rehab.' 


	33. Final Chapter

A/N: Frizzlebug, I started this fiction prior to Richard and Chris. If I added every character in Charmed it would be too hard to keep track off. Also, I don't believe in killing of characters, but I'll see what I can do. Besides, in case you didn't notice:  
  
THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC! So I don't need to follow Charmed exactly or this would hardly be a fic, would it? Perhaps if I have a sequel I may add Richard and Chris. *Shrug*  
  
And finally. this is the end of the fic, I'm afraid. (  
  
*Final Chapter*  
  
Phoebe shook out her hair. She'd just gotten back to her room after having a long, relaxing bath. She'd figured Jason probably wouldn't return her calls so she might as well have a nice bath. Unfortunately she'd been right.  
  
She sighed and picked up the phone again. She dialed and waited.  
  
'Hi you've reached Jason Dean on 555-65656. I can't take your call right now. You know the drill, so leave a message for me and I'll get back to you.'  
  
'Jason. Please. pick up. I know you're there. Please. Don't do this to me. I have all day and I can keep doing this, but you can't avoid me forever. We have school on Monday you know. Jason please.'  
  
Suddenly someone picked up the phone. 'Phoebe this is the fifteenth message today.' Jason sounded weary, defensive and somewhat irritated.  
  
'Jason. Oh thank god you picked up.'  
  
'To tell you you're wasting your time.' Jason interrupted. His voice was clipped.  
  
'Jason please just listen to me.'  
  
'I'm sick of listening. I've been listening to you phone me continuously all morning and I don't want to hear it. Stay away from me Phoebe.'  
  
'Jason I think you're overreacting.'  
  
'You told me he was just a friend.' Jason continued angrily. 'And yet I walk in on you kissing him? Don't lie to me Phoebe. Please don't contact me anymore.' He hung up and Phoebe stared at the phone, tears pricking her eyes.  
  
* *  
  
Paige and Glen walked through the mall, Glen with his arm around Paige, who was admiring the assorted things in the store windows.  
  
Suddenly Glen tensed. Paige turned and saw Nate's friends standing in front of her.  
  
'Look who it is.' A guy called Owen sneered. 'I hope you're happy Paige Halliwell. Thanks to you Nate is in rehab.'  
  
'He is?' Paige asked, relief washing through her. At the same time though, she was terrified because she was facing a bunch of older, stronger, larger ninth graders who had it in for her.  
  
'Yeah. Him and our dealer.' Spat a girl called Robin. She glared at Paige. 'And it's your fault. You, your sisters, your friends and your little petition.'  
  
Glen held onto Paige even more tightly. Paige glanced around the mall. Nobody seemed to be taking any notice of the teenagers standing in the middle of the mall.  
  
'Paige, we have to go.' Glen said in a low murmur.  
  
Paige nodded and let Glen drag her off.  
  
'We're coming after you Paige!' Robin called out to her. 'We'll get you and your sisters! You'll pay for what you did!'  
  
* *  
  
Piper was sitting in the sunroom when Grams came in. 'Piper darling, I have something important to tell the girls. Where is everyone?'  
  
Piper thought for a while. 'Prue's at the hospital. Paige is at the mall with Glen. Phoebe's upstairs.'  
  
Grams nodded and walked off to get Phoebe. The door slammed as Paige came inside, looking slightly ruffled and shaken up.  
  
'Hey Piper.'  
  
'Paige? What's the matter?'  
  
'Nate is in rehab. He got busted as well as his drug dealer.' Paige answered, sitting in a wicker chair across from Piper.  
  
'That's good news isn't it?' Piper asked. 'Why so down?'  
  
'Glen and I ran into Nate's old crowd at the mall. They're threatening me and Prue, Phoebe and you. They're really mad. So many people believed Nate framed me on the petition he was busted and so now they have no dealer and.' Paige leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
Piper scurried behind Paige and stroked her hair like a mother hen. 'It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. You're a good person. They can't do anything.'  
  
The front door slammed again and Prue came home. 'You guys! Nate's in rehab! Tara and Lauren told me!'  
  
'We know.' Piper and Paige chorused.  
  
'Isn't this great?' Prue exclaimed.  
  
Quickly Piper related the story.  
  
Prue sat on the edge of Paige's chair and put a reassuring hand on her arm. 'You'll be fine. Like they'll be able to do anything?'  
  
'How did he get busted anyway?' Piper asked.  
  
'Well Nate got caught behind the sheds. He was buying off his dealer, who actually comes to SFH and visits Nate on a weekly basis. So anyway, he's been sent to rehab and so has his dealer.'  
  
'I'm failing to see how they connect Paige with this story.' Piper commented.  
  
Prue shrugged 'Well because of Nate's little framing stunt he has to go to a detention center once he's out of rehab. So his friends are going to blame you, naturally.'  
  
'Thanks for the support.' Paige said, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Your welcome.' Prue smiled sweetly.  
  
'Oh Prue, you're home.' Grams and Phoebe came into the room.  
  
'Sit please, all of you.' Grams had never looked so pale, Piper noted. 'Girls I've received some bad news.'  
  
Paige clutched at Phoebe and Piper's hands, and Piper clutched Prue's on her other side. This couldn't be good.  
  
'Your mother was filming near water, on a dock. As you know, she couldn't swim.'  
  
'Oh god.' Piper said.  
  
'She fell into the water, and knocked her head. The crew got her out but not after she swallowed a lot of water.'  
  
'Oh my god.' Phoebe said. All of the sisters looked terrified and tears ran down Piper's cheeks.  
  
'And the hit on her head was really bad. She's. she's in a coma girls.'  
  
'Well she be okay? I mean, when she comes out of the coma?' Phoebe asked, her voice very small.  
  
Paige noticed she said 'when' and not 'if.' She was glad for that - it made her feel a little bit better.  
  
'The doctors say she might have brain damage. It's touch and go.' Grams closed her eyes and Phoebe could see she was going to cry too.  
  
'So what's going to happen? We can't just stay here while she's in some hospital!' Prue shouted.  
  
'Prue! Shouting won't help.' Grams said, but she didn't sound like she cared. 'We're going to fly up there of course. We have to be with her. Girls, go pack. You can share a suitcase. Sam, Patty's agent is paying for us.'  
  
Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Paige left the room to go upstairs. Piper was still crying, Paige didn't say a word but she looked even whiter than usual. Prue was frowning and Phoebe looked as if she were in absolute agony.  
  
Grams watched her granddaughters leave the room before she started crying.  
  
* *  
  
Piper stared out the window. Sam had given them first class tickets. At any other time other than this, Piper would be excited to be sitting in first class. Once Grams had told them she'd packed her things then called Leo, who was just upset about it as she was and he hadn't even met Patty. Then Piper had sat in her room and stared at the wall until Grams told her it was time to go.  
  
Prue, who sat beside her, had gone up to her room and called Andy. She'd spoken to him on the phone while she packed, then at the airport she called Janie and Sherrie and told them she wouldn't be at school because she was visiting her mother. She didn't give them any other details, because it was too painful to say and because who knows what kind of rumors would start.  
  
In the row ahead of them sat Phoebe and Paige. Ever since Grams told her the news, Paige had felt so sick she'd thrown up all the food she'd had at the mall. She called Glen once the phone line was free, and then packed her things.  
  
Phoebe had tried to call Jason several more times before they left. She told his answering machine what had happened, but he still didn't pick up. Then she called Michelle, who came over and helped her pack. She tried to bring herself to call Cole, but couldn't do it, so in the end she wrote him a short letter and gave it to Michelle to give it to him on Monday.  
  
Piper prayed while Prue composed a 'if my mom turns out fine I will.' list. Paige made a wish on everything she saw and Phoebe sat silently, repeating in her head over and over 'she will be fine.' On a plane heading to LA, where in a large private hospital their mother lay, the four Halliwell girls were silent.  
  
TBC. Look out for a sequel!  
  
A/N: Okay I know, cliffhanger! But yeah, that's the end of the fic ( Don't expect a sequel for a long, long while though. 


End file.
